La edad no importa FNAF (Foxangle)
by amlc2102
Summary: Todos trabajan y viven en Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Foxy el mas mujeriego de todos por fin se enamora. Otra historia de Foxy x Mangle, mismos personajes pero nueva historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un nuevo Fic de Foxy x Mangle, no tiene nada que ver con la historia de FNAF Locuras en el orfanato, pero los personajes son los mismos espero les agrade. Como recordatorio a aquellos que no han leído mis Fics, lo que el personaje piensa se escribirá entre paréntesis (pensamientos) y las acciones o reacciones que tienen se escribirán entre guiones -acciones-. Otra aclaración... Golden Freddy es mujer.**

 **Toy Freddy sera llamado "Fred".**

 **Toy Chica sera llamada "Tina" (que pesimo nombre pero en fin)**

En una pizzeria llamada Freddy Fazbear Pizza, habia 5 jóvenes (recuerden que tienen orejas de animal y alas etc) ademas de trabajar en la pizzeria, vivian ahi, Scott era su jefe, el los dejo vivir en el establecimiento porque ninguno tenia hogar.

Un dia hicieron una reunion...

Scott: chicos, la pizzeria va marchando a la perfección, estamos teniendo mas clientes y necesitamos mas empleados, así que traeré a mas chicos como ustedes, los encontre abandonados también y son perfectos para ser sus compañeros, ya prepare habitaciones para cada uno de ellos, tendran 6 compañeros mas.

Chica: genial, ya quiero conocerlos

Freddy: cuando llegan?

Scott: en 2 dias asi que vayan haciéndose a la idea de que no seran los unicos viviendo aquí, recuerden enseñarles sus trabajos, miren, 4 de ellos son muy parecidos a 4 de ustedes, traeré aquí a un chico oso, otra chica Pollo, una chica coneja y una chica emm se escuchara mal pero es una zorrita. Los otros dos son como magos o payasos o algo asi, ellos se encargaran del área de juegos, y los demás les ayudaran en sus puestos de acuerdo?

Todos: si

Freddy: jeje mas miembros para la banda

Bonnie: si ya nos hacia falta ayuda

Foxy: ya quiero conocer a las chicas nuevas, ya me harte de solo ver a Chica y a Golden aquí.

Freddy: pues claro, porque Golden es mía maldito zorro, tu eres un mujeriego y te gusta andar acosando a las mujeres

Chica: yo les advertiré a todas que no confíen en ti, eres un acosador, al principio me gustabas pero cuando te conocí bien me di cuenta que eres un idiota

Foxy: que delicada

Freddy: Zorro tenias que ser

Luego de dos días...

Scott: vengan todos, ellos son sus nuevos compañeros, les presento a Puppet, Ballon Boy, Mangle, Fred, Tina y Bonbon

Freddy: bienvenidos todos compañeros, mi nombre es Freddy y soy el lider

Chica: mi nombre es Chica, mucho gusto

Bonnie: soy Bonnie, soy el encargado de la guitarra en la banda y soy mesero

Foxy: -paralizado al ver a Bonbon- emm hola, yo soy Foxy y me da mucho gusto verlos

Mangle: (que chico mas guapo, y por lo que veo el sera mi compañero, que emocion)

Golden: yo soy Golden, me alegra verlos chicos

Fred: Supongo que trabajare con usted señor Freddy

Freddy: jeje cuanto respeto pero vamos que edades tienen, no creo ser tan mayor que ustedes

Fred: 18

Tina: 17

Bonbon: 18

Mangle: 16

Puppet: 19

BBoy: 17

Freddy: hay que decir nuestras edades tambien chicos, yo tengo 25

Bonnie: yo 23

Foxy: yo 24

Chica: yo 24, ustedes son muy jovencitos jaja

Golden: yo tengo 23, pero bueno, no somos tan mayores como creen

Fred: ah solo es por respeto, no porque se vean mayores

Freddy: vamos hay que estar en confianza, viviremos juntos después de todo

Chica: bien quieren conocer el lugar, Tina, debes venir a conocer la cocina, ya que nosotras estaremos mas tiempo ahi

Freddy: yo le enseñare el lugar a mi compañero Fred

Bonnie: y yo a mi compañera Bonbon

Foxy: hey, bueno esta bien, oye Bonbon, despues nos conocemos mejor

Chica: no tan rapido, Chicas nuevas, Foxy es un buen chico pero es un mujeriego coqueto y acosador así que tengan cuidado

Todas: esta bien jeje

Golden: bien yo les enseñaré el área de juegos a Puppet y a Bboy

Mangle: (ah que lastima, pero igual dudo que se fije en mi)

Foxy: entonces ven Mango vamos a ver el lugar de trabajo que te toca

Mangle: me llamo Mangle

Foxy: como sea niña, mira este lugar es la Pirate Cove, nuestro trabajo es entretener a los niños con historias de piratas y esas cosas

Mangle: me gustan mucho las historias de piratas, me sé muchísimas historias del mar y de los piratas

Foxy: me alegra que alguien en este lugar a parte de mi conozca la cultura marítima

Mangle: jeje muy bien, entonces esto sera lo unico que haremos?

Foxy: por lo pronto, a veces hay que ayudar a ser mesero o a limpiar (odio limpiar) pero siempre puedes salvarte, te gusta limpiar?

Mangle: no

Foxy: pues entonces te enseñaré algunos de mis trucos para que Freddy no te ponga a limpiar

Mangle: esta bien (ay Foxy es tan lindo y tan amable)

Mas tarde...

Todos estaban en el comedor comiendo pizza

Tina: y todos los días comen pizza?

Freddy: no, a veces Chica hace Spaguetti con albóndigas

Foxy: y a veces Freddy cocina y hace calzones

Todos: jajajajaja

Freddy: pero se refiere a los calzone de comida

Bonnie: pero no es mas que pizza doblada

Freddy: si pues todos los días comemos Pizza contentos

Fred: pues por nosotros no hay problema, nos encanta la pizza

Luego de comer...

Foxy: hey Bonbon, quieres agregarme al Facebook

Bonbon: ya te agregue, les mande solicitud a todos y ya me uni a su grupo de "Freddy Fazbear pizza"

Foxy: ah que bien, y que piensas hacer esta noche?

Bonbon: Dormir

Foxy: muy graciosa, pero ahorita, antes de ir a dormir

Bonbon: voy a desempacar mis cosas

Foxy: te ayudo

Bonbon: no gracias, le pedi ayuda a Bonnie

Bonnie: en serio?

Bonbon: silencio! vamos

Chica: oye tu que te traes con Bonnie -enojada-

Bonbon: porque?

Chica: porque... emmm no nada olvidalo -se va a su cuarto-

Freddy: pero que le pasa a esta loca

Tina: hombres tenían que ser, a simple vista se nota que estaba celosa

Bonnie: celosa? pero ella y yo no somos novios ni nada

Bonbon: -en voz baja- no te preocupes, no quiero complicar tu relacion con Chica, solo quiero alejarme de Foxy

Bonnie: esta bien (mi relacion con Chica... cual relación)

Tina: Fred me acompañas a sacar mi equipaje y luego te ayudo con el tuyo

Fred: esta bien

Freddy: Golden vamos a mi oficina

Golden: hoy toca cierto?

Freddy: si hoy toca

Foxy: que asco me dan ustedes

Freddy: callate ni que fueras tan santo -se van-

Puppet: voy a sacar mi equipaje

Bboy: yo te ayudo

Puppet: no necesito ayuda, tengo magia niño

Bboy: deja de llamarme niño, solo tengo dos años menos que tu

Foxy: pues hagan lo que quieran

Mangle: bien iré a sacar mi equipaje yo también

Foxy: hey espera Mangle

Mangle: -con esperanzas de que Foxy le ayudara con el equipaje- si Foxy!

Foxy: si desocupas unas cajas me las prestas

Mangle: -desanimada- ah si esta bien, aunque podria desocupar mas rapido las cajas si "alguien" me ayudara a desempacar

Foxy: tienes razón -gritando- Freddy ven acá y ayuda a Mangle a desempacar

Mangle: ah no es necesario, yo puedo sola -se va-

Freddy: pues ayudale tu, no estas haciendo nada

Foxy: mmm esta bien, sirve que consigo mi caja

Foxy: hey yo te ayudo compañera pirata

Mangle: muy bien gracias Foxy

Y en el cuarto de Mangle...

Foxy: oye no es mucho, son solo dos cajas

Mangle: jeje si lo se pero debo sacar cosa por cosa...

Foxy: para que cosa por cosa -agarra una caja y la vacía sobre la cama-

Mangle: hey esa es mi ropa

Foxy: por eso, hay que sacarla toda de una vez -se le atora una pantaleta (braga) de Mangle en el garfio de pirata- e.e

Mangle: -sonrojada- ahh te dije que no hicieras eso, vete de aquí ya -lo empuja-

Foxy: oye lo siento, no quería hacer eso, ademas, tu no te preocupes por lo que dijo Chica, tu eres muy joven y no no te haría esa clase de cosas a ti

Mangle: -enojada y triste a la vez- pues vete, no me importa, y de ahora en adelante no quiero que me hables -le cierra la puerta-

Foxy: pero oye y tus... calzones (jeje son de gatitos XD)

Mangle: -enojada- estúpido zorro, ahora resulta que soy muy joven para que si quiere el se fije en mi, maldito zorro -se ve en el espejo de su cuarto- ay a quien trato de engañar -llora- tengo cuerpo de niña, por eso le gusta la Bonbon, ella tiene un cuerpazo de modelo de miss universo -se tira a llorar al piso-

Unos minutos después...

Tina: hey Mangle ya desempacaste -la ve tirada- ah que te pasa, porque lloras?

Mangle: por nada, olvídalo -se calma- y como te fue con Fred?

Tina: muy bien, pero y a ti que te paso, dimelo

Mangle: nada, en serio, solo tonterias. Ya quiero dormir, nos vemos mañana

Tina: esta bien -se va- (que extraño)

Mientras Foxy en la Pirate Cove...

Foxy: que voy a hacer con estos calzones, si Chica los encuentra estaré en problemas porque creerá que anduve de pervertido con la Mangle y ella es la mas joven de todos, dira que soy un pedofilo loliconero.

Freddy: hey que te pasa Foxy

Foxy; aléjate, tu no viste nada

Bonnie: hey nos reuniremos todos los hombres en el comedor a jugar una partida de cartas

Foxy: ah si ya voy

Y en la reunión...

Bonnie: oye Freddy y tu ya terminaste tus "asuntos" con la Golden?

Freddy: claro que si, ya sabes que soy muy cumplidor

Bonnie: estas loco

Foxy: oye Bonnie y la Bonbon te gusta

Bonnie: porque preguntas eso, es una linda chica pero no me gusta como novia, mas bien me gusta mas como amiga o incluso como mi hermana menor

Foxy: pues yo si la quiero, definitivamente ella es la chica que siempre he esperado, desde que ella llego ya no me interesa ver a las otras chicas, es mas, ya no quiero ser un mujeriego pervertido, ya solo la quiero a ella

Fred: pues todas las chicas están espantadas por lo que Chica les dijo, asi que dudo que te haga caso

Foxy: jeje si, hasta la Mangle pensaba que quería andar de pervertido con ella

Freddy: pobrecita, no la molestes, es muy joven

Foxy: lo se pero debo tratar de gustarle a la Bonbon

Continuara...

Visiten mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 Lucha de piratas**

Freddy: bien vamos a jugar que apostamos chicos

Bboy: emm yo no tengo dinero

Fred: yo tampoco

Freddy: no importa apuesten algo o un castigo a quien pierda

Todos: sii

Bonnie: si el que pierda castigo vale

Luego de la primer ronda

Freddy: jajaja perdiste Bonnie

Bonnie: ah esta bien que hare?

Foxy: ve y dile a Chica que te gusta

Freddy: jaja si dile eso

Bonnie: pero es que yo... no creo que sea correcto decir eso, solo estaré jugando con sus sentimientos

Fred: o te dará un buen golpe jaja

Bonnie: y si me dice que si

Foxy: pues le dices que es un juego

Bonnie: y si se pone triste

Freddy: no seas exagerado

Bonnie: y que hago si piensa que no es un juego

Foxy: pues le dices que lo es

Bonnie: no hare eso, yo no soy como ustedes, no lastimare a una mujer

Foxy: ay que delicado, orale pues otro castigo

Freddy: entonces ve y besa a la Tina

Fred: no a ella no!

Foxy: jeje porque ella es tu novia

Fred: no, pero quiero que lo sea

Freddy: ese es mi compañero oso, pues te reto a que vayas y te le declares de una vez

Fred: no, no es un buen momento, quiero llevarla a un lugar especial y ahí me le declarare

Foxy: que cursis son todos ustedes

Freddy: ay amiguito Foxy, tu nunca te has enamorado

Foxy: si me gusta la Bonbon ya les dije

Bonnie: eso no es estar enamorado, solo te gusta por su buen cuerpo, admitelo

Foxy: si pero imaginense una novia asi

Freddy: jaja no cambias Foxy, pero bueno sigamos con el juego. Bonnie ve y tira un costal de harina sobre la mesa

Bonnie: Pero mañana Chica lo encontrara y se molestara mucho

Fred: pues porque tanto miedo hacia Chica

Bonnie: no es miedo es respeto

Foxy y Freddy: jajajajaja cobarde

Bonnie: esta bien lo hare -va a tirar el costal de harina y lo derrama sobre la mesa-

Foxy: genial, ha cumplido pero ahora no podremos seguir jugando aqui

Bboy: vamos a la sala

Despues de otra partida

Bonnie: ja! perdiste Foxy

Freddy: castigo para ti

Fred: mmm que vaya a besar a una de las chicas

Freddy: te reto a que vayas a besar a Mangle

Foxy: a Mangle! pero ella es casi una niña, ademas ya se molesto conmigo así que es mejor no molestarla

Bboy: cobarde

Bonnie: ves que no es tan fácil

Foxy: emmm, lo hare pero que ella este dormida

Freddy: pues si esta dormida te la valemos, pero si esta despierta debes hacerlo igual.

Foxy: esta bien -va a la habitación de Mangle-

Los demás están espiándolo atrás de el

Foxy: (que suerte esta dormida) -camina despacio hacia ella- (jeje se ve linda cuando duerme) -le da un ligero beso en la boca-

Freddy: -en voz baja- maldito Foxy malnacido, se aprovecha de todas las mujeres sin resentimientos

Fred: vaya loco

Mangle se movió un poco

Foxy: (rayos) -se esconde-

Mangle se acomodo un poco pero no despertó

Foxy: (ah menos mal) -sale del cuarto-

Freddy: jaja y que te pareció ?

Foxy: muy bien, sigamos con el juego

Fred: mugre Foxy, pero ni se te ocurra volver a meterte en su habitación así, nosotros debemos cuidarla por ser la mas pequeña

Freddy: tampoco exageren, no es una niña

Al dia siguiente...

Mangle: (que extraño, soñé que Foxy me besaba, pero que estoy pensando, el es un sucio pervertido y mujeriego, y lo peor que ni me coquetea a mi, le coquetea a la Bonbon, maldita sea)

Todos fueron a desayunar

Chica: -gritando- pero quien hizo esto en la mesa!

Bonnie: emm yo, pero fue culpa de Freddy y los demás, ellos me retaron

Chica: ven inmediatamente a limpiar eso!

Bonnie: de acuerdo

Foxy: ah que horror hoy hay que trabajar, bien debo levantarme y... aaaaaaaaaaaaah jeje son los calzones de Mangle, no se si devolvérselos o quedármelos, si voy y le hablo se enojara

Tina: que desayunaremos

Chica: Pizza

Puppet: y que comeremos

Freddy: mas Pizza

Fred: y que cenaremos... mas Pizza

Bonnie: exactamente, estas entendiendo esto

Tina: de que es la pizza para el desayuno

Chica: hice una de pepperoni, una con champiñones y una con jamón

Foxy: yo quiero de las tres

Chica: buenos dias tan si quiera no?

Foxy: buenos dias a todos jeje

Mangle: buenos dias chicos

Todos: buenos dias

Foxy: -asustado- aaaa me sentare a tu lado Bonbon

Bonbon: (ay no ahi viene otra vez) no aquí va, emm... Mangle ven aquí amiga siéntate conmigo

Mangle: no quiero

Bonbon: ay hoy amaneciste de genio. Bueno Bonnie, siéntate aquí conmigo

Foxy: vaya forma de evadirme pero algún día querrás hablar conmigo

Mangle se sentó y a Foxy le toco sentarse junto a ella

Foxy: -nervioso- jeje hoy es un buen día no? hay que olvidar los malos momentos de ayer y concentrarse en lo de hoy

Mangle: -enojada- como sea

Foxy: que niña mas enojona eres

Mangle: -gritando- no soy una niña, estúpido imbécil

Foxy: ya cálmese pues señorita

Mangle: -molesta- (es un fastidioso)

Chica: que le hiciste a Mangle! seguro le hiciste algo para que este enojada contigo

Foxy: no le hice nada, verdad compañera?

Mangle: no, pero me molesta

Luego del desayuno...

Freddy: abriré el local, ustedes vayan poniéndose en sus puestos

Foxy: mira Mangle, no debemos estar así todo el día, recuerda que seremos compañeros en la Pirate Cove, así que agarra tus calzones y olvidemos todo esto

Mangle: todavía tienes el descaro de decirme que me lleve mis calzones

Foxy: pues si quieres yo los llevo a tu cuarto, donde los pongo?

Mangle: -mas enojada- ayy olvídalo, ya no quiero esos calzones, ya ni los usaba

Foxy: bueno pero luego si te faltan no me eches la culpa

Luego llegaron niños a la pirate cove...

Foxy: -esconde los calzones en su gabardina- bienvenidos marineros a la Pirate Cove, el lugar donde esta el mejor pirata del mundo, y ahora les presentare a mi nueva compañera pirata, ella es la pirata Mangle

Mangle: -un poco nerviosa- jeje hola soy la pirata Mangle y vine a contarles muchas historias interesantes de mis aventuras piratas

un niño: de que mar vienes pirata Mangle?

Mangle: vengo del mar... muerto!

Niños: aaaa genial

Foxy: jeje yo también les dije que venia de ahí

Niña: y tienes tu propio barco?

Mangle: si claro, es un bonito barco blanco con velas rosas

Foxy: el mio es negro con velas rojas

Mangle: yo derrote a la tripulación de Jack Sparrow y el perla negra

Foxy: yo derrote a Barbanegra y su Queen Anne revenge

Mangle: yo conseguí muchos tesoros

Foxy: yo conseguí muchos mas

Mangle: yo puedo vencer a 50 hombres al mismo tiempo

Foxy: yo puedo vencer a 100

Mangle: mentira

Foxy: quieres ver -saca una espada de juguete-

Mangle: bien quieres pelea pirata -agarra otra espada de juguete y comienza a pelear con Foxy-

Foxy: hey no lo haces nada mal pirata jeje

Mangle: callate... que ... te ... voy a ... vencer -vuela la espada de Foxy-

Foxy: hey tranquila, ya se que quieres sacar tu ira, pero ahorita estamos entreteniendo a los niños

Mangle: estamos entreteniendo a los niños, mira lo interesados que están

Los niños estaban muy atentos y muy emocionados por la pelea en vivo de dos piratas

Foxy: jeje me has vencido pirata, pero tampoco voy a lastimar a una dama

Mangle: -se sonroja- emm bien pues por esta vez te he vencido, y bien como ganadora, la historia de hoy la imaginaremos conmigo como capitana de la mision.

Foxy: estoy de acuerdo capitana Mangle

Mangle: (maldita sea es tan lindo) bien comenzemos con la historia de hoy...

Continuara...

 **Visita mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 Disfrutando el nuevo hogar.**

 **En el capitulo anterior Mangle hizo su debut como pirata con su compañero Foxy, aun esta enojada por lo de su ropa interior...**

Foxy: ...y eso es todo por hoy marineros

Niños: adiós Capitán Foxy! Adiós Capitana Mangle!

Mangle: adiós niños, vuelvan pronto

Foxy: jeje les agradaste a los marineros

Mangle: si eso creo, pero aun te prefieren a ti, se ve que les agradan mucho tus historias

Foxy: hay veces que no les cuento historias, a veces lo dejo a la elección de ellos, y hacemos seccion de preguntas, juegos, y otras cosas para que no sea siempre lo mismo

Mangle: tienes talento con los niños

Foxy: no es para tanto, bueno voy a comer, vienes

Mangle: no, que sea amable contigo en los actos no significa que haya olvidado lo que hiciste

Foxy: pero fue un accidente ya olvidalo

Mangle: de acuerdo, te perdono, pero no vuelvas a hacerme algo asi

Foxy: ya te dije que no te haría nada, eres una niña

Mangle: -enojada- que no soy una niña y mejor déjame en paz -se va-

Foxy: jeje voy a visitar a Bonbon -va a el area del comedor-

Bonbon: (ay no ahi viene Foxy otra vez, porque no entiende que no me gusta)

Foxy: hola Bonbon, puedo pedirte algo?

Bonbon: que pasa?

Foxy: te invito esta noche a salir de la pizzeria, vamos a caminar por el parque o a donde quieras

Bonbon: no gracias, tengo cosas que hacer

Foxy: ah que amargada, al menos dejame ser tu amigo

Bonbon; bueno eres mi amigo, pero aun asi no quiero salir esta noche

Foxy: y mañana

Bonbon: oye aun no termino mi turno, debo continuar trabajando, déjame en paz

Foxy: ya pues esta bien te dejo -se va triste-

Y en la noche

Freddy: bien es hora de cenar, quien preparara la cena hoy?

Chica: estoy harta de que siempre cocino yo, porque no cocina otro

Bonnie: yo lo hago

Chica: seguro Bonnie

Bonnie: si claro, preparare una rica pizza

Tina: me encanta la pizza pero no saben hacer otra cosa?

Freddy: pues la verdad no, tu si?

Tina: emm no, bueno sigan haciendo las pizzas

Freddy: ja! bola de flojos, solo porque no quieren cocinar

Fred: oye Tina, puedo hablar contigo en privado después de cenar?

Tina: si Fred (ay tal vez hoy si se me declare)

Mangle: yo voy a salir a caminar, no he salido de aquí desde que llegué

Freddy: Mangle, estas calles son muy peligrosas de noche, no te recomiendo que salgas sola

Mangle: porque todos están aferrados en tratarme como niña

Chica: no es por eso, ni a ti ni a las demás las dejaremos salir solas, es mas, ni yo me atrevo a salir sola de la pizzeria a altas horas de la noche

Mangle: es que me aburro aquí, necesito salir a caminar un rato

Freddy: pero porque en la noche, mejor sal mañana temprano

Mangle: quiero salir ahora

Foxy: que chiquilla mas aferrada, si quieres te acompaño para que no te pase nada

Mangle: no te necesito

Foxy: estas segura

Mangle: (ay si lo necesito, pero como novio) esta bien dejare que vayas conmigo

Foxy: ves Bonbon deberías aprender a la pequeña Mangle, a ella si le gusta mi compañia.

Mangle: -sonrojada- ah es solo para no meterme en problemas en la calle

Bonbon: pues no es que no me guste tu compañia pero no me siento bien estando a solas contigo

Chica: ten cuidado Mangle, no confíes en Foxy

Mangle: no le tengo miedo

Después de cenar...

Foxy: bien ya quieres salir

Mangle: si, por fin saldré de la pizzería, hace tanto que no disfrutaba del aire libre -sale corriendo hacia afuera-

Foxy: jeje pareces una niña a la que no dejaron jugar por mucho tiempo

Mangle: nunca tuve una buena infancia -corre al parque que estaba cerca-

Foxy: pues yo tampoco, bien me divertire un poco también -se sube a los columpios-

Mangle: hey vamos a ver quien llega mas alto

Foxy: de acuerdo

Mangle y Foxy jugaron en el parque durante unas horas

Foxy: ya es tarde pequeña, ya son las 11 de la noche

Mangle: unos 15 minutos mas

Foxy: y luego te quejas porque te tratamos como una niña, si te comportas como una, anda vámonos, debemos trabajar mañana

Mangle: ah tienes razón, mañana volveré

Foxy: me avisas cada vez que salgas, por aquí a veces se junta un grupo de vándalos que molestan a las mujeres, así que ni se te ocurra venir sola de noche

Mangle: esta bien, y... -sonrojada- gracias por preocuparte por mi

Foxy: de nada, debo cuidar de mi pequeña compañera pirata

Mangle: (ah es tan lindo, como quisiera que me viera como a una mujer y no como una niña)

Al dia siguiente...

Mangle: buenos días a todos

Chica; vaya hoy te levantaste de buen humor

Mangle: si, me hacia falta salir a jugar un rato

Freddy: quien va a cocinar

Fred y Tina: nosotros!

Bonnie: y ustedes porque tan contentos?

Fred: chicos debo darles una noticia... Tina y yo ya somos novios

Foxy: jeje que bien por ustedes

Chica: que afortunada eres Tina, tu si tienes un hombre de verdad que te quiere

Bonnie: como si no hubiéramos más hombres de verdad aquí

Foxy: solo porque nadie se te ha declarado, ademas tu me rechazaste cuando me declare contigo

Chica: porque lo hiciste jugando, solo me querías por un rato para aprovecharte de mi

Foxy: pues que delicada, al menos fui sincero y te dije para que te quería

Chica: ay maldito zorro, pero ya te tocara sufrir por alguien

Freddy: bueno olvidemos eso y diganme, que harán de desayunar

Fred: pues para no arruinar nuestra tradición haremos pizza

Todos: ok

Mas noche...

Golden: hey hoy es noche de chicas, nos reuniremos en el área de juegos hoy

Todas: si Golden

Freddy: pues nosotros haremos nuestra noche de chicos

Con las chicas...

Golden: bien esta es una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor

Tina: si esta bien, pero espero no dure tanto nuestra noche de chicas porque quiero pasar el resto de la noche con mi Fred

Bonbon: miren la Tina tan enamorada, al principio ni lo querías

Tina: pero luego me acostumbre a estar con el y ahora ni siquiera puedo estar sin el

Chica: ah que romántica

Golden: oye Chica, no es por presionarte pero cuando te le vas a declarar a Bonnie

Chica: -roja- porque dices esas cosas Golden

Golden: desde siempre se te ha notado que te gusta mucho Bonnie

Chica: pero y que si no le gusto, ademas yo prefiero que el hombre que me quiera venga y se me declare a mi

Golden: pues sigue esperando y quédate solterona, y tu Puppet quien te gusta?

Puppet: no me gusta nadie

Tina: pues es que eres una exagerada, nosotras siempre hemos notado que le gustas a Ballon Boy pero no le haces caso al pobre porque es menor que tu

Puppet: pues si es por eso

Golden: pero la edad no importa, verdad Mangle -le pica las costillas a Mangle-

Mangle: oye

Golden: jeje a ti te gusta tu compañero Foxy cierto

Mangle: -roja- no claro que no, ademas el es un mujeriego y pervertido y ...

Golden: si puede que sea todo eso, pero eso no te impide que te guste

Mangle: ay ya callense, ustedes no saben nada

Bonbon: a mi me encantaria que Foxy se fijara en alguien mas y no en mi, ya me tiene harta no entiende que no me gusta

Chica: y tu de quien estas enamorada, de Bonnie? -dijo un poco molesta-

Bonbon: no tampoco, a Bonnie lo veo como hermano, yo estoy esperando a mi principe azul, o mas bien a mi principe dorado

Tina: ay tú sigues esperando a ese tipo, ya no volverás a verlo, entiendelo

Bonbon: tu no sabes nada, el me prometio volver

Tina: si, prometió volver cuando vivíamos en el otro local, pero ahora vivimos aquí, como crees que nos va a encontrar

Bonbon: -llora- es cierto ya no nos volveremos a ver aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Golden: no llores, tal vez algun dia el destino vuelva a unirte con tu amor

Mangle: que dramática

Golden: ay vamos, que pasaria si te separaran de Foxy ahora

Mangle: que no me gusta Foxy

Chica: y es mejor que no te enamores de él, solo te hará sufrir

Mangle: (es cierto) -triste-

Continuara...

 **Visita mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 La triste historia de Bonbon**

Mientras con los chicos...

Freddy: y como les ha ido con sus enamoradas compañeros?

Fred: pues a mi muy bien, ya escuchaste que ayer en la noche Tina y yo por fin nos hicimos novios

Bboy: a mi me va pesimo

Freddy: porque? que te pasa?

Bboy: no le gusto a Puppet, solo por ser menor que ella

Bonnie: vaya que exagerada, solo son 2 años de diferencia ademas la edad no importa

Bboy: pero no me hace caso

Freddy: te ayudaremos con eso, ya lo veras, y tu Bonnie, cuando demonios te vas a enamorar?

Bonnie: emm yo... es que...

Fred: el Bonnie quiere con la Chica es mas que obvio

Bonnie: oye!

Fred: te he visto como la miras, y ella también esta enamorada de ti, no se porque no vas y te le declaras, te diría que si, te lo aseguro

Bonnie: es que, yo no creo estar preparado para tener novia

Foxy: ya tienes 23 años como no vas a estar preparado

Bonnie: pues es que no se, que hare cuando sea mi novia

Foxy: pues que no le harás, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, besarla, abrazarla, y ya sabes tener sexo con ella

Bonnie: ah Foxy tu solo pensando en eso, las mujeres no solo son para tener sexo

Freddy: bien dicho, estas listo, no eres como el inmaduro de Foxy, veras que harás feliz a Chica

Bonnie: eso crees?

Fred: claro, prepara un buen ambiente para declarartele, es mas ahora mismo, prepara un lugar en la pizzeria y aprovecha que mañana tenemos día libre para desvelarte con ella toda la noche, anda hazlo

Bonnie: de acuerdo, ayúdenme a preparar una cena romántica, yo ire por mi guitarra para cantarle una canción

Foxy: jeje muy bien conejito, Fred hazles la pizza

Freddy: pizza otra vez, mejor le preparare un spaguetti con carne, mínimo para que la cena sea distinta, alguien puede salir por una botella de vino?

Foxy: yo voy, ademas prometí acompañar a Mangle afuera, ya saben es una niña que no tuvo infancia y necesita salir a jugar de vez en cuando

Freddy: oye Foxy, no te estarás equivocando de persona

Foxy: a que te refieres?

Freddy: a que dices estar enamorado de la Bonbon pero he notado que te preocupas especialmente por Mangle

Foxy: pero ella es como mi hermanita, es una niña, ademas es mi compañera pirata, como no preocuparme, ademas ustedes también se preocupan por ella o no?

Fred: si, pero tu la cuidas mas que nosotros

Foxy: dejen de decir idioteces, voy a buscarla y les traigo su botella

Y con las chicas...

Golden: ... y Freddy me lo encajo muy fuerte...

Todas: queeeeeeeeeee?

Golden: el brazo, cuando nos caímos del camión

Todas: aaaaaaaaaaah!

Foxy: -toca la puerta- hey Mangle estas ahi?

Golden: te busca tu amorzote Mangle

Mangle: -sonrojada- cállate -sale- que pasa Foxy?

Foxy: no saldrás hoy a jugar, debo ir a comprar algo, para que aproveches a salir ahora

Mangle: si, chicas me tengo que ir nos vemos después

Foxy: vamonos

Mangle: que vas a comprar?

Foxy: -en voz baja- no le digas a ninguna de las mujeres, ire a comprar una botella de vino porque Bonnie piensa declararsele a Chica ahorita

Mangle: en serio, que bien por ella, justo estaba diciendo que ella quería que Bonnie se le declarara

Foxy: bien vamos a la tienda

Y en la tienda...

Foxy: llevare esta botella de vino y... quieres algo Mangle

Mangle: emm si, quiero un chocolate

Foxy: y 2 chocolates

Cajero: son 372 pesos (MX)

Foxy: aquí tiene, vamonos Mangle

Mangle: gracias por el chocolate

Foxy: de nada pequeña, yo también quería uno

Mangle: (ya se que no debo enamorarme de el, pero es casi imposible no hacerlo)

Foxy: bien te quedaras en el parque un rato

Mangle: amm no, ademas debes entregar la botella, con haber salido a caminar un poco es mas que suficiente

Foxy: bien pues regresemos, jeje no estas contenta, mañana tenemos día libre

Mangle: si, es genial, emm oye...

Foxy: que pasa?

Mangle: -seria- tu estas enamorado de Bonbon cierto?

Foxy: así es pequeña compañera, porque lo preguntas

Mangle: -triste- y si ella no te quisiera

Foxy: pues lo intentaría, ademas se que es así por lo que les dijo Chica sobre mi, y bien debo confesar que si era un mujeriego, ademas de molestarla a ella, también anduve pretendiendo a algunas clientas y hasta otra cajera que estuvo aquí antes, pero... no se, últimamente ya no me llama la atención ninguna mujer, claro mas que Bonbon

Mangle: -mas triste- y porque te gusto ella?

Foxy: porque, bueno es bonita y... porque me preguntas eso?

Mangle: -nerviosa- ah no por nada, solo quería saber, ademas, no quería decírtelo, pero ella esta enamorada de otro

Foxy: -enojado- de quien, dímelo!

Mangle: aaa yo, es que!

Foxy: ah disculpa no quise asustarte, me acelere jeje bueno que decías

Mangle: bien todo comenzó hace como 2 años, yo tenia 14 años cuando el llego a nuestro local, Bonbon tenia mi edad, vivíamos bien, y nuestro antiguo jefe nos lo presento, era estudiante de Ingeniería en sistemas y ademas le interesaban las ventas, era un joven que en ese entonces tenia 24 años, tenia orejas de conejo color dorado, cuando llegó Bonbon se enamoró de él inmediatamente, al principio el joven no le hacia mucho caso, porque veía a Bonbon como una niña, pero con el tiempo él se fue enamorando de ella y se hicieron novios, un año después, el tuvo que iniciar un viaje para aprender mas sobre técnicas de venta y las nuevas tecnologías y se fue del local, Bonbon se quedo muy triste, pero él le prometió volver por ella. Bonbon aun sigue esperando a su novio.

Foxy: ah que triste, pero como veo el ya no regresara, seguro ya se consiguió a otra, digo, debe ser exitoso y seguro encontró a alguna otra mujer que le gustara, ademas aunque volviera, ya no la encontraría, ya están en otro local y el no lo sabe.

Mangle: pero ella lo ama, y no lo va a olvidar tan fácil

Foxy: gracias por contarme la historia, ahora la entiendo mejor, oye y a ti que te pasa, te noto algo triste

Mangle: -triste- no es nada, solo me siento mal por Bonbon, ah ya me quiero ir a mi cuarto

Foxy: esta bien, que descanses compañera

Mangle se encierra en su cuarto y se acuesta a llorar a su cama

Mangle: ya no aguanto, yo amo a Foxy y el nunca me va a querer, yo no tengo la suerte que tuvo Bonbon con su novio, a pesar de que también tenían 8 años de diferencia. -se pone a llorar-


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 fuertes declaraciones**

Foxy fue a llevarle la botella de vino a Bonnie para su cena de declaración

Freddy: ya esta la comida, Foxy ya traes el vino?

Foxy: si aqui esta

Bonnie: Fred quieres ser mi mesero?

Fred: yo porque, ademas voy a salir con Tina

Freddy: de acuerdo yo sere su mesero

Foxy: bien si ya esta listo todo haganlo, yo me voy un rato a la pirate cove en lo que acaban con sus cosas

Freddy: no te duermas aun, por si te necesitamos

Foxy: de acuerdo -se va a la pirate cove-

Golden: hey Foxy, donde esta Mangle?

Foxy: en su habitación, dijo que estaba cansada

Golden: bien gracias

Foxy: -en la pirate cove- ah el conejo orejón ya se le va a declarar a la Chica, y Freddy tiene a Golden, Fred tiene a Tina, Bboy aun no se atreve a declararse a Puppet y yo no me le he declarado a Bonbon, ya va siendo hora de que tenga una compañera -de repente piensa en Mangle- jeje aunque ya tengo una compañerita pirata jeje pero lo que yo necesito es una mujer que sea mi novia, ah a veces me gustaría que fueras mayor... que rayos estoy pensando! si yo quiero a Bonbon! arrrrrrrrrrg, tengo sueño espero se apuren con eso porque quiero irme a dormir.

Y mientras con Bonnie...

Chica: que es todo esto?

Bboy: Bonnie te busca, siéntate aquí

Bonnie: hola Chica, como te va?

Chica: que significa esto?

Bonnie: relájate, vamos a cenar

Freddy: llego su mesero Freddy, aqui tienen sus platos de Spaguetti con albondigas, que disfruten su cena

Después de cenar Bonnie le toco una canción a Chica con su guitarra...

Chica: ah Bonnie es hermosa tu cancion

Bonnie: Chica emm necesito decirte que me gustas y preguntarte si... quisieras... emm ser mi novia?

Chica: -muy contenta- siiiiiii ! claro que si quiero Bonnie -se lanza a besarlo-

Bonnie: jeje soy muy feliz Chica, quieres salir a ver las estrellas conmigo?

Chica: si claro, eres tan romántico, no como el inmaduro de Foxy

Bonnie: porque debemos hablar de Foxy en estos momentos

Chica: solo porque eres mejor que el, vámonos -lo toma del brazo y salen-

Foxy: ya lo hizo Freddy, ya quiero ir a dormir

Freddy; si ya, largate a dormir

Foxy: jeje bien

Mientras tanto con Mangle...

Golden: -toca la puerta de la habitación- Mangle estas ahi?

Mangle: -llorando- si pero quiero estar sola

Golden: que te pasa? dejame entrar

Mangle: esta bien -abre la puerta-

Golden: que te pasa pequeña?

Mangle: ese es el problema, soy pequeña, quisiera ser mayor de edad

Golden: para que quieres ser mayor de edad?

Mangle: porque Foxy no quiere una niña como yo

Golden: ah Mangle, no que no te gustaba Foxy

Mangle: ya no aguanto mas, ya no puedo ocultar que me gusta, y lo peor es que él solo quiere a Bonbon

Golden: pero Foxy debe entender que Bonbon no lo quiere a él y ademas eres una linda chica, aunque seas mucho menor que Foxy puede haber posibilidad, intentalo.

Mangle: me da miedo

Golden: yo te recomiendo que lo intentes al menos.

Mangle: ah quiero estar sola

Golden: de acuerdo, me ire, pero piensalo, no tienes que estar sufriendo asi por eso. -se va-

Puppet: donde están todos?

Bboy: pues Chica y Bonnie salieron, Fred y Tina tambien estan juntos no se donde y Foxy, Freddy, Bonbon, Mangle y Golden ya están en su habitación.

Puppet: ni siquiera me avisaron que dejarían la junta de chicas, bueno supongo que ire a dormirme, adios

Bboy: oye Puppet... emm tu sabes que me gustas desde hace tiempo y...

Puppet: no empieces con eso Bboy, ya te dije que eres menor que yo y eso no me gusta

Bboy: solo son 2 años por dios, ademas ya casi cumplo los 18 no se de que te quejas, ademas mira, Chica es un año mayor a Bonnie tambien y ya son novios

Puppet: pero para mi eres muy joven y... no lo se, tu sabes que yo soy una maga, tengo poderes especiales y no te gustaria tener una novia asi

Bboy: y porque no? eso es algo que me agrada de ti

Puppet: -sonrojada- pero es que -mas roja aun- en dado caso que tuviéramos hijos crees que vas a poder controlarlos con la magia que tendrán, a mi me abandonaron por mi magia, nadie podía controlarme de niña, que haríamos si tuviéramos hijos

Bboy: pero tu tienes magia, tu si puedes controlarlos, anda yo te quiero como eres

Puppet: ni siquiera se como tratar bien a un hombre, no soy cariñosa como las demás chicas, tu mereces una chica normal -se va-

Bboy: no espera (demonios)

Al dia siguiente...

Freddy: aaaaaaaah que bien dormi, ahora no tuvimos que levantarnos temprano verdad Golden

Golden: ya lo se, y como estan los nuevos enamorados de la pizzeria eh ?

Chica: ah estoy tan feliz

Bonnie: yo tambien

Freddy: jaja solo faltan el Bboy y el Foxy de hallar novia y ademas obvio sobrara una mujer pero al rato le encontramos novio tambien

Foxy: ah hola a todos

Chica: te toca hacer la comida Foxy

Foxy; arrrrrg, yo! esta bien, pero que alguien me ayude

Mangle: buenos días chicos

Freddy: ah perfecto, Mangle te ayudara

Mangle: a que?

Golden: a preparar el almuerzo, anda ayuda a Foxy

Mangle: pero yo...

Bonnie: y que quede bueno eh

Foxy: haré pizzas cierto?

Freddy: lo que quieras, nos llaman cuando acaben -se va-

Foxy: demonios, y que hacemos de desayunar?

Mangle: emm yo no se, pues pizzas no, o se te ocurre otra cosa

Foxy: lo que quieras compañerita

Mangle: -seria- oye en verdad me veo tan pequeña?

Foxy: porque lo dices eh, bueno a mi me pareces una niña de unos 14 años

Mangle: ah es porque no tengo un cuerpazo como la Bonbón cierto?

Foxy: jeje vamos el cuerpo no importa, ademas tu te ves bien asi, te ves inocente, tierna y muy linda

Mangle: -sonrojada- jeje gracias Foxy

Foxy: bien y que hacemos de desayuno?

Mangle: nunca he comido Hot Cakes

Foxy: pues eso haremos entonces

Horas después...

Freddy: -gritando- oigan todos, hoy hay feria gratis! no quieren ir

Chica: yo si, vamos Bonnie

Bonnie: si vamos

Foxy: hey Bonbon quieres ir a la feria conmigo?

Bonbon: iré a la feria con todos, no exclusivamente contigo

Foxy: ah como quieras

Freddy: bien todos vámonos entonces...

Y en la feria ...

Freddy: hey chicos los reto a subir a la montaña rusa

Bonbon: no gracias yo no subo ahi

Foxy: anda yo te cuido

Bonbon: menos, mejor me quedo aqui abajo esperandolos

Tina: yo le temo a las alturas, paso

Fred: yo igual

Freddy: anden no sean cobardes, tu si vienes verdad Foxy?

Foxy: claro que si, hey Mangle vienes conmigo? o también tienes miedo?

Mangle: por supuesto que no! yo si quiero subir

Foxy: bien, asi se habla pirata y tu Bonnie, iras con Chica?

Chica: emm si voy

Bonnie: aaah bien pues subiremos jeje

Puppet: yo no voy chicos

Bboy: yo tampoco

Freddy: cobardes, bien pues vamos nosotros 6

Freddy se subió enfrente con Golden, luego Chica con Bonnie y Foxy con Mangle

Freddy: sujétense fuerte chicos -gritando- es hora de divertirse!

Golden: siiiiiiii!

Foxy: estas nerviosa Mangle?

Mangle: no claro que no emm... jeje bueno un poquito, nunca me había subido a un juego como este, de hecho nunca me había subido a un juego mecánico

Foxy: no te preocupes, te abrazaré si tienes miedo

Mangle: -sonrojada- ah gracias

El juego arranco y cuando comenzó a subir Mangle se agarro fuerte de Foxy

Foxy: jeje no tengas miedo pequeña -la abraza-

Mangle: jeje (me gusta este juego)

Bonnie: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chica: no grites que todavía ni tenemos la primera bajada

Bonnie: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Después de un rato y de subir a varios juegos...

Freddy: Golden vamos a comer algo, donde estan los demas?

Golden: todos se dispersaron por ahí, dejemoslos que se diviertan por su cuenta

Y con Foxy...

Foxy: hey Mangle ahora que quieres hacer?

Mangle: quiero jugar ahí el juego de disparos

Foxy: si vamos, te mostrare como tira un experto. Dos tiros señor

Señor: aquí tienen, buena suerte

Mangle no le dio a nada y Foxy no fue el buen jugador que se esperaba

Foxy: demonios, pense que era mas fácil

Señor: esto fue lo que se ganó joven -le da un pequeño muñeco-

Foxy: (ah esperaba ganarme el muñeco grande para dárselo a Bonbon pero ni modo) hey oye, esto no es mucho, lo quieres?

Mangle: me... lo das a mi?

Foxy: si claro, ademas tu no ganaste nada, para que te lleves algo

Mangle: gracias Foxy!

Horas despues regresaron a la pizzeria...

Freddy: fue un gran dia no chicos?

Bonnie: aun me siento mareado

Puppet: oigan alguien ha visto a Ballon boy?

Freddy: no, esperen creo que no regreso con nosotros, tal vez se quedó allá, vamos por el

Todos salen a buscar a Ballon Boy...

Puppet: vamos concéntrate, donde podrá estar... ya se! corre hacia una carpa de circo que había en la feria

Bboy: Puppet que haces aquí, he decidido irme con el circo

Puppet: pero... porque... no te vayas

Bboy: no vale la pena seguir en la pizzeria, igual no me quieres

Puppet: no! te prohibo que te vayas, te... te ordeno que te quedes conmigo

Bboy: para que quieres que me quede contigo?

Puppet: ah tenia que preguntar eso, esta bien... yo acepto ser tu novia

Bboy: en serio... siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Puppet: bien ya, tranquilo, regresemos a la pizzeria, todos te están buscando

Y en la pizzeria

Mangle: no fuiste a buscar a Ballon boy Foxy?

Foxy: no, jeje me dio flojera, oye ven aquí -la agarra del brazo y la acerca hacia él-

Mangle: que pasa... que haces

Foxy: debo decirte algo

Mangle: -emocionada- que...

Continuara...

Visita mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 la incomoda sección de preguntas y retos**

 **En el capitulo pasado los chicos disfrutaron de un día libre en el parque de diversiones (feria) y Bonnie y Bboy ya tienen novia, mientras Foxy quería decirle algo a Mangle...**

Foxy: ven debo decirte algo

Mangle: que cosa?

Foxy: me podrías ayudar a conquistar a Bonbon, habla con ella, dile que ya no soy un mujeriego, anda me ayudas?

Mangle: -triste y enfadada a la vez- no! no quiero ayudarte -se va molesta a su cuarto-

Foxy: ah y ahora que le pasa a esta niña!

Mangle: -en su cuarto se tira en su cama a llorar (otra vez)- porque eres así, porque me pasa esto a mi, porque no tengo al menos 2 años mas, Foxy idiota porque quieres a Bonbon si ella nunca te va a querer, estúpido, estúpido -tira al piso el muñeco que le dio Foxy- porque eres bueno conmigo si la quieres a ella, porque...

Mientras Foxy...

Foxy: ah pues tendré que hablar con Bonbon yo mismo, no se que le ocurre a Mangle, esta loca, ni siquiera se que le hice para que estuviera enojada, tal vez se molesto porque no salí a buscar a Bboy, o yo que se, bien el caso es que debo estar listo para cuando le diga a Bonbon lo que siento por ella

Luego llegan todos

Freddy: ya encontraron a Bboy, Puppet viene con él

Foxy: bien por Bboy, bien debo irme a dormir

Al dia siguiente...

Puppet: buen día a todos yo haré el desayuno

Freddy: bueno, como gustes

Bboy: aaaa buenos días, estoy tan feliz

Golden: si ya nos enteramos que por fin eres novio de Pupept y ella también se ve feliz

Puppet: -sonrojada- cállense, y tu Bboy ven aca y ayudame con el desayuno

Bboy: si mi amor

Freddy y Golden: jajaja que amoroso

Puppet: ay Bboy no me avergüences frente a los demás

Bboy: lo siento cariño

Puppet: cállate y ayúdame ya

Foxy: buenos días, ya despertó Mangle?

Freddy: hola Foxy, no, no le hemos visto, porque lo preguntas?

Foxy: anoche se enojó conmigo y ni siquiera se porque

Golden: ay pues algo le has de haber echo, nosotras no nos enojamos solo porque si

Foxy: pues ella si, solo estábamos hablado y de repente se enojo y se fue a su habitación

Golden: ah hombre tenias que ser, hablare con ella cuando se levante

Freddy: jaja muy preocupado por tu compañerita no?

Foxy: solo se me hace extraño que se haya enojado, ademas ya sabes que debo soportarla toda la tarde en la pirate cove y es un martirio estar con alguien que te mira con odio y te ignore.

Golden: -toca la puerta de la habitación de Mangle- hey despierta dormilona, ya vamos a desayunar

Mangle: ya voy!

Golden: puedo entrar?

Mangle: si claro entra

Golden: -entro- que te ocurre, dice Foxy que te molestaste con él anoche

Mangle: ya no lo aguanto, quería que le ayudara a conquistar a Bonbon

Golden: ay pequeña y obviamente te pusiste celosa

Mangle: -triste- ah jamas debí haberme enamorado de él

Golden: mira también afecta el que Foxy no lo sepa, tal vez si le dijeras lo que sientes...

Mangle: no, jamas le diría eso, ademas él quiere a Bonbon y a mi me va a rechazar, para que sufro mas

Golden: es que debes intentarlo

Mangle: olvidemos eso ya -se va de la habitación-

Golden: pobrecita, tan inexperta en el amor

Y en el comedor...

Bonnie: quien hizo el desayuno? se ve delicioso

Puppet: yo lo hice

Chica: ah que bien te quedaron los huevos revueltos con tocino, otro desayuno sin pizza, ya deberíamos poner como regla que el desayuno sea algo diferente a la pizza

Mangle: -con voz algo molesta- buenos días

Todos: buenos días

Despues del desayuno...

Mangle: Bonbon quiero hablar contigo

Bonbon: si claro

Mangle: ya sabes que le gustas a Foxy verdad

Bonbon: si ya lo se pero ya les he dicho que yo solo amare a mi príncipe dorado

Mangle: pues Foxy no lo entiende y esta aferrado en conquistarte, y... -triste- yo quisiera verlo feliz, porque no le das una... oportunidad.. -se pone a llorar-

Bonbon: él debe entender que yo no lo voy a querer, ademas Foxy tiene a alguien que lo ama y esa eres tu, debe comprender que lo amas tu y asi tal vez te de una oportunidad a ti

Mangle: -llorando- el no me va a querer a mi

Bonbon: cálmate -la abraza- recuerdas cuando mi príncipe llego a nuestro local, el también me veía solo como a una niña inmadura por ser menor de edad y ademas ser menor que él 8 años, pero después me quiso.

Mangle: pero tienes un mejor cuerpo que yo, aunque yo tenga 20 años con mi cuerpo así no me va a querer

Bonbon: eso no importa, deberías intentar decirle lo que sientes por él

Mangle: no!

Bonbon: ah pues no hay remedio, mientras no le digas nada, nunca pasara nada

Mas tarde...

Foxy: ya llegaron los niños Mangle hay que trabajar

Mangle: -triste- si ya voy

Foxy: que te ocurre, porque te enojaste conmigo?

Mangle: olvídalo si -se sube al escenario de la pirate cove-

Foxy: ejem.. bueno hola marineros, bienvenidos a nuestra Pirate Cove, muchos ya me conocen soy el capitan Foxy the pirate Foxy

Mangle: y yo soy Mangle the pirate Fox

Foxy: hoy podrán elegir la sección de su gusto, pueden pedirnos una historia, hacer preguntas, ponernos retos, lo que quieran

Niños: siiiii!

Niño1: yo quiero hacerles una pregunta

Mangle: adelante marinero

Niño1: ustedes son novios?

Foxy y Mangle: queeeeeeeeeeeee!

Niña1: si diganos

Foxy: emm no, solo somos compañeros piratas

Niña2: porque no lo son?

Mangle: emm porque...

Niño2: pirata Foxy tu tienes novia?

Foxy: emm no pero...

Niña2: y Mangle no se te hace bonita?

Foxy: jeje si pero eso que...

Niño3: queremos que tu y Mangle sean novios

Todos los niños: siiiiii

Foxy: oigan marineros no me shipeen asi

Mangle: -incomoda- hey porque no preguntan otras cosas

Niño1: pirata Foxy te reto a que le des un beso a Mangle

Niña3: que sea en la boca!

Foxy: pero que demonios! oigan son muy chicos para andar viendo esas cosas, mejor váyanse a ver telenovelas

Mangle: si no podemos hacer eso

Niño2: ustedes dijeron que cumplirían con nuestros retos

Niña2: si no lo hacen nos quejaremos con el gerente

Foxy: no pueden hacer eso, oigan

Todos los niños: que se besen! , que se besen!

Mangle: -incomoda y sonrojada- amm que hacemos Foxy?

Foxy: -sonrojado- no lo se pues... complaceré a los niños -la agarra de la cintura y la besa en la boca-...

Continuara...

 **Visita mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfic y dejen sus reviews gracias a todos los lectores que siguen esta historia y mis otras historias**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 La confesión de Mangle**

 **Los niños retaron a Foxy y a Mangle a besarse y Foxy como todo macho pirata acepto el reto y lo hizo...**

Mangle estaba tan extasiada por el beso que no podía pensar en nada mas hasta que los gritos de los niños la regresaron a la realidad

Niños: eeeeeeee muy bien los piratas ya son novios

Foxy: -suelta a Mangle- bien basta ya marineros de agua puerca el espectaculo se acabo, váyanse a otra área

Los niños corrieron emocionados y se fueron a jugar a otro lugar

Foxy cerró las cortinas de la Pirate Cove

Mangle: ( no puedo creer que lo hiciera, fue la experiencia mas emocionante de mi vida, pero ahora que hará Foxy)

Foxy: Mangle lo siento, no quise hacerlo, me deje llevar por el reto de los niños, no te enojes conmigo...

Mangle: -confundida- amm no te preocupes no estoy enojada

Foxy: me alegra, pero me siento mal por haberte hecho eso

Mangle: no te preocupes... Foxy yo... me iré a mi habitación

Foxy: esta bien, y espero que puedas olvidar eso

Mangle: (no quiero olvidarlo nunca, y no lo haré) -se va pensativa a su habitación-

Foxy: ay no, se que no debí hacer eso, espero que no se sienta mal

Mientras Mangle en la habitación...

Mangle: ah Foxy me beso, casi a fuerzas pero lo hizo, al menos podre tener un bonito recuerdo en mi vida, me siento tan feliz y tan confundida y tan triste porque se que no lo hizo con amor, debo decirle a Golden

Mas tarde...

Golden: así que tu zorro pirata te beso, y supongo que estas muy feliz

Mangle: la verdad no, solo lo hizo porque se lo pidieron, no porque haya querido

Golden: deberías declarartele, aprovecha lo que pasó

Mangle: no estoy segura, por la forma en que se disculpó conmigo se que el realmente no quería

Golden: no entiendes, pero bueno, se que algún día surgirá la necesidad en ti de hacerlo

Mientras en la Pirate Cove...

Foxy: nunca me perdonare lo que le hice, eso estuvo mal, ella es muy joven para mi... -recuerda de nuevo el momento que la besó- pero que me pasa, jamas me había sentido tan extraño al besar a una mujer, tal vez porque fue como besar a una niña pequeña. Aunque ya la había besado una vez pero estaba dormida y apenas toque sus labios pero esta vez la bese bien... en fin mejor me iré a dormir.

Pasaron algunos días en los cuales tanto Foxy como Mangle se comportaban extraño y trataban de no mirarse ni hablarse a menos que fuera por el trabajo

Freddy: oye Bonnie, has notado que Foxy ha cambiado estos últimos días

Bonnie: si, es mas tranquilo y ya no se la pasa hablando de mujeres como antes... mira ahí viene probemos algo

Freddy: ya se

Foxy: hola chicos

Freddy: hey Foxy, encontramos fotos de Tina en traje de baño, quieres verlas?

Foxy: que sucios son, no quiero ver esas cosas

Bonnie: jaja pero porque el cambio radical, normalmente te hubieras lanzado con Freddy para buscar las fotos

Foxy: emm no lo se, me he sentido raro, pero eso no importa, tal vez estoy madurando

Freddy y Bonnie: tu madurar jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja !

Foxy: claro burlense lo que quieran pero si Golden y Chica se enteran de lo que querían hacer se molestaran mucho con ustedes -se va-

Bonnie: nuestro Foxy esta enfermo, deberíamos llevarlo a un medico

Freddy: y que tal que si esta madurando, no hay que juzgarlo así

Y con las chicas...

Bonbon: últimamente te he notado rara Mangle, te paso algo?

Mangle: no, bueno es que...

Golden: lo que les conté chicas

Mangle: le contaste a todas lo que me pasó

Chica: si es una chismosa, pero linda, te advertí que no te enamoraras de él, aunque ahora que lo veo, él también ha cambiado desde ese día, se ve mas tranquilo

Golden: ha cambiado por el beso que le diste jaja

Mangle: ya no quiero pensar en eso, bueno si, ese pensamiento es el que me da felicidad todos los días

Tina: ah el amor!

Mangle: cállate!

Bonbon: de hecho Foxy ya no me ha molestado, tal vez se dio cuenta que te quiere

Mangle: no creo

Golden: declaratele anda

Mangle: no quiero, tengo miedo

Bonbon: sigue pues así, nada se resolverá

Mas tarde...

Freddy y Golden salieron de paseo al cine y Bonnie con Chica fueron a un concierto, Bboy estaba con Puppet en una reunión de brujas clandestina y Fred estaba con Tina en el parque

Foxy acababa de darse un baño y se dirigía a la Pirate Cove que era su escondite favorito para estar solo, pasaba mas tiempo ahí que en su habitación

Foxy: (voy a descansar un rato ahora que la pizzeria esta casi vacía...) -se tropieza con Mangle

Mangle: -avergonzada- ah lo siento

Foxy: no, yo tuve la culpa por no ver por donde camino... y bien -tratando de conversar de algo- como te ha ido?

Mangle: -siguiendole la corriente a Foxy- pues bien y a ti?

Foxy: bien, y... has salido al parque? hace mucho que no te acompaño

Mangle: voy de día a caminar con Golden

Foxy: ah bien... emm pues ya me voy...

Mangle: no, espera Foxy!

Foxy: que pasa?

Mangle: emm quería decirte algo

Foxy: que es?

Mangle: -nerviosa- yo... te quería decir que... me...

Bonbon: hola chicos!

Mangle: -enojada- aaaaaaaaaaaaaa maldita sea!

Foxy y Bonbon: que?

Mangle: no nada olvidenlo

Foxy: pero no me ibas a decir algo?

Mangle: emm no después te digo -se va-

Bonbon: (ay no creo que llegue en un mal momento) voy a salir

Foxy: Bonbon espera...

Bonbon: -sale corriendo- lo siento llevo prisa...

Foxy: demonios!

Unos minutos después

Mangle: (ah debo ir a la cocina pero me da nervios pasar frente a la Pirate Cove, seguro Foxy sigue ahí) -va despacio a la cocina-

Foxy: a donde vas Mangle?

Mangle: (demonios) emm a la cocina

Foxy: y que querías decirme eh?

Mangle: -nerviosa- emm esta bien, solo quería... yo quería decirte que yo... que tu... tu me gustas!

Foxy: -sorprendido- queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Mangle: -avergonzada y agachando la cabeza- a... así es... tu me... gustas mucho y ya no puedo ocultarlo mas, lo siento...

Foxy: -en shock- (pero porque me dice eso, ahora que hago) -no sabe que decir-

Mangle: -nerviosa- dime algo ya, que piensas

Foxy: (que le digo, no quiero lastimarla, pero... tal vez no este bien...) emm... pequeña... yo... no puedo... emm... lo siento... es que esto no puede estar bien, tu aun eres menor de edad y yo soy mayor que tu por 8 años, no pienso que sea correcto... y no es que no te quiera... bueno es que...

Mangle: -triste y llorando- ya entendí, no te preocupes -se va a su habitación-

Foxy: oye... perdóname... -se queda solo y triste en la Pirate Cove- (que voy a hacer ahora, me siento mal y ademas se que ella se debe sentir aun peor, porque tenias que enamorarte de un hombre como yo, no quería que pasara esto, ademas a mi me interesa Bonbon. Debo declararmele a Bonbon para olvidar todo esto y así que Mangle entienda que ella necesita a otro hombre y no a mi, que se de cuenta que soy un hombre malo para ella) -se levanta-

Unos minutos después...

Bonbon: aun no llega nadie?

Foxy: no, aun no, ven, debo hablar contigo seriamente

Bonbon: (ay no va a seguir fastidiando, debo decirle algo lo suficientemente fuerte para que deje de molestarme)

Foxy: mira Bonbon, yo ya he dejado de ser un mujeriego, y tu me gustas mucho, entiendo que tal vez tu sigas enamorada de tu ex pero dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que soy mejor que él, por favor. Ademas que tal si nunca vuelve

Bonbon: -fingiendo estar molesta- mira Foxy, no te quiero, jamas seras mejor que él, y si no vuelve es mi problema, lo esperare hasta la muerte, pero no quiero y no puedo aceptarte, tu deberías fijarte a tu alrededor, solo hay una persona que te quiere ok y no soy yo, olvídate de mi, es mas me caes mal, eres un fastidioso y un tonto, no quiero que vuelvas a insinuarme nada porque jamas en la vida sucederá, has entendido!

Foxy: -triste- si, ya entendí -sale de la pizzeria-

Bonbon: (lo siento pero tenia que hacerlo)

Foxy: -caminando por la calle- siempre me han tratado mal, odio tanto a las personas, mi vida ya no tiene sentido, yo no soy mejor que nadie, soy un inútil y un perdedor, solo sirvo para contarles historias a los niños, como si en verdad algún día fuera a ser pirata... y por si fuera poco lastimé a la única persona que me quería... -se dirige hacia un puente- creo que lo mejor es que mi vida termine de una vez...

Continuara...

Visita mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 Nadie sabe lo que tiene...**

 **En el capitulo anterior Mangle se le declaro a Foxy pero este la rechazo y después fue rechazado por Bonbon...**

Foxy: -se dirigía hacia un puente alto- Mi vida debe acabar, no tiene sentido... -en eso ve a una chica a punto de saltar del puente-

Foxy olvida sus propios pensamientos suicidas y corre por la chica que segundos después se da cuenta que se trata de Mangle...

Foxy: -corriendo hacia ella- no lo hagas -la agarra fuerte de la cintura y la aleja de la orilla del puente-

Mangle: -llorando- suéltame, déjame en paz, ya no quiero vivir

Foxy no puede hablar, se siente muy mal y no hace mas que abrazarla muy fuerte

Foxy: (no puedo creerlo, si no hubiera estado aquí... si Bonbon no me hubiera rechazado ella ahorita estaría muerta) fue una suerte haberte encontrado (gracias por rechazarme Bonbon)

Mangle: -llorando- déjame ir

Foxy: no lo haré no voy a permitirte que hagas eso, eso es para la gente cobarde y débil, tu no eres así (yo soy el cobarde que también iba a suicidarme)

Pasaron varios minutos, tal vez horas hasta que Mangle se cansó de llorar y se quedo dormida, Foxy la llevo cargando de regreso a la pizzeria y la llevo a su habitación y se quedó con ella por temor a que volviera a intentar algo así...

Foxy: -observándola dormir- (mi pequeña Mangle, por mi culpa estuviste a punto de morir, por fin me di cuenta que te quiero demasiado y me quedare contigo, no importa si tengo que esperar hasta que seas mayor de edad pero me quedare contigo)

Al día siguiente...

Mangle se despierta y ve a Foxy durmiendo sentado en un lado de su cama

Mangle: -triste- (se quedo toda la noche cuidándome, porque lo haces, solo me haces mas daño, si no vas a quererme porque me cuidas)

Foxy: -se despierta- Mangle, te sientes bien?

Mangle: -enojada y triste a la vez- claro que no! si no me quieres porque te gusta verme sufrir viva, mejor me hubieras dejado morir

Foxy: pero es que si te quiero...

Mangle: eso no fue lo que dijiste ayer

Foxy: es que me di cuenta que te quiero al pensar que podría perderte

Mangle: no me vengas con eso, solo lo haces por lastima -se pone a llorar-

Foxy: Mangle no es cierto, en verdad te quiero, ya sabes lo que dicen "Nadie sabe lo que tiene...

Mangle: hasta que lo pierde

Foxy: hasta que "casi" lo pierde

Mangle: no me vas a conmover con eso, solo te causo lastima

Foxy: no es así

Mangle: ya déjame en paz

Foxy: déjame demostrarte que te quiero

Mangle: yo se que no es cierto

Foxy; que hago para que sepas que es cierto?

Mangle: no lo se, solo déjame en paz quiero morirme

Foxy: no Mangle, promete que no volverás a intentar matarte

Mangle: porque quieres que sufra en esta vida

Foxy: porque todos sufrimos, debes ser fuerte y aguantar, promételo!

Mangle: -triste- esta bien lo prometo

Foxy: muy bien ahora déjame demostrarte que te quiero -la abraza-

Mangle: no Foxy, no quiero esto, no por lastima

Foxy: pero hallare la forma de demostrarte que no es lastima

Mangle: esta bien como quieras pero quiero estar sola si, vete de mi habitación

Foxy: de acuerdo, pero recuerda tu promesa

Mangle: (que voy a hacer, debería sentirme feliz de que el me ruegue y me diga que me quiere pero como estar segura que es verdad)

Unas horas mas tarde...

Freddy: Chicos junta!

Todos se reunieron...

Freddy: bien Scott nos dijo que tendríamos un nuevo compañero que se va a encargar de guiarnos para aumentar las ventas y mejorar nuestra tecnología

Chica: tal vez me traiga maquinas para hacer las pizzas que bien

Tina: cuando llegara nuestro nuevo compañero?

Freddy: esta tarde, limpiemos todo para recibirlo como se debe

Todos: siiii!

Freddy: Foxy tu Pirate cove es un desastre, limpiala

Foxy: está bien, oye Mangle debes ayudarme, tambien es tu área de trabajo

Mangle: tu me dijiste que si no me gustaba limpiar no tenía que hacerlo

Foxy: de acuerdo lo haré todo por ti linda

Todos: jajaja

Foxy: de que se ríen?

Freddy: es raro que te comportes así y más con ella

Foxy: pues quiero decirles algo a todos, y escuchalo tu tambien Bonbon, me di cuenta que me enamore de Mangle, así que no me juzguen por mis decisiones

Golden: muy bien Foxy! por fin sentaras cabeza

Bonnie: las cabezas se pueden sentar?

Fred: ba dun tsss

Freddy: ja! te dije que tu sentías algo distinto por ella, pero nunca me haces caso, y luego que, para cuando la boda o que

Foxy: callate, ella aun es menor de edad, debo esperarla

Chica: me alegra que la quieras, pero... Donde esta Mangle?

Bonbon: se fue a su habitación

Puppet: pues hay que ir con ella, es raro que tras semejante declaración de Foxy frente a todos se comporte asi, vamos

Y con Mangle...

Golden: y a ti que te pasa? deberías estar feliz, tu amorzote dijo que te quería frente a todos

Mangle: -triste- es que siento que solo lo hace por lastima -les cuenta todo lo que pasó-

Chica: te trataste de matar! eso no se hace Mangle, no esta bien, deberias ir a un psicólogo

Mangle: -enojada- ya basta de su sobreprotección, no soy una niña, yo se lo que hago!

Golden: no, tu no tienes ni idea de lo que haces, bien ahora sal de aquí y ve ayudar al pobre Foxy a limpiar la Pirate Cove

Tina: dudo que sea lastima, él ha cambiado mucho desde que te beso y además se atrevió a confesarlo frente a todos, te parece poco

Mangle: yo... no se que pensar ahora

Chica: yo conozco a Foxy desde hace muchos años y es la primera vez que pienso que de verdad ama a alguien asi que deberias aprovecharlo

Mangle: están seguras, y si luego me lastima o se aburre de mi o...

Bonbon: olvida ya toda esa inseguridad, anda ve con él y se feliz

Mangle: esta bien, gracias chicas -sale de la habitación-

Golden: ah nuestra Mangle ha crecido -finge que llora-

Chica: si nuestra pequeña

Tina: hasta que le pasa algo bueno a la pobre

Bonbon: me alegro mucho por ella, por fin será feliz

Y en la Pirate Cove...

Foxy: ... y eso fue lo que pasó

Freddy: pobrecita, ves lo mucho que te queria y tu tratando de conquistar a la Bonbon

Foxy: si pero es que no me daba cuenta de nada, ademas la verdad se me hacia un poco indebido por nuestra diferencia de edades, yo ya soy un hombre adulto y ella una adolescente que todavía no es mayor de edad

Bonnie: ni que estuviéramos tan adultos, solo tienes 24

Foxy: pero soy mayor que ella por 8 años

Freddy: y que, nosotros no te vamos a juzgar por eso, si ella te corresponde entonces no hay ningún problema, sean felices

Foxy: espero pueda convencerla de que la quiero de verdad y no lo hago por lastima

Mangle: -gritando con un tono más alegre- Foxy!

Foxy: jeje vaya viene a buscarme, larguense de aqui, quiero estar solo con ella

Bonnie: -con cara de pervertido- no que la respetabas mucho

Foxy: callate, solo estare con ella platicando, no le hare nada

Mangle: decidí ayudarte con la limpieza

Foxy: de verdad, pues bien ayúdame a sacar todo esto de aquí

Mangle: oye porque todas tus cosas aquí y no en tu habitación?

Foxy: este es mi lugar favorito, mi habitación solo la uso para dormir, aunque hay veces que me quedo dormido aquí jeje

Mangle: bien pues hay que llevar todo a la habitación, al menos hasta que pase lo del nuevo empleado

Foxy: si es cierto... Oye y que has decidido? me darás la oportunidad de demostrarte mi cariño?

Mangle: (ah que emoción, nunca había tenido tanta felicidad) esta bien, ademas tu sabes que te amo y lo que mas quiero en el mundo es estar contigo

Foxy: ven aquí pequeña -la agarra de la cintura y la besa-

Su segundo beso fue más intenso y además sin interrupciones de nadie y sin la presión de que fuera forzado

De repente se escucha mucho escandalo afuera

Foxy: que es todo esto...

Bonnie: es un festejo para ustedes, en especial para Mangle, porque por si no lo sabían hoy cumple 17 años

Mangle: en serio, ni siquiera yo lo recordaba

Tina: es porque no festejabamos por lo pobres que eramos, pero hoy es tu cumpleaños, ya tienes 17

Mangle: aaaaa que bien!

Bonnie: ahora Foxy tendras que bailar la cubia de los 17 años con Mangle

Foxy: esto es ridiculo

Freddy: -cantando- Amigo sabes acabo de conocer, una mujer que aún es una niña sabes tiene los 17 aun, es jovencita y ya es mi novia. (x2)

Todos excepto Foxy y Mangle: -cantando-

amo su inocencia, 17 años  
amo su errores, 17 años  
soy su primer novio, 17 años  
su primer amor (x2)

es callada, timida, inocente tiene la mirada,  
le tomo la mano y siente algo extraño  
la abrazo, me abraza y empieza a temblar  
a temblar de miedo diciendome que nunca  
habia sentido sensacion asi, en su vida  
así en su vida.

que si eso es el amor? (x8)

Mangle: -sonrojada- ah callense todos, esto es ridiculo

Foxy: les dije que quería estar solo con ella

Golden: pues apoco no es tu primer novio Mangle?

Mangle: pues si pero no tenían que cantarme esa ridícula canción

Bonnie: hasta el más rockero se deja llevar por esta típica canción de fiesta mexicana

Freddy: y apoco no amas su inocencia Foxy

Bonnie: 17 años

Foxy: si pero no era necesario esa cancion

Fred: y acaso no amas sus errores

Bonnie: 17 años

Foxy: que se callen

Golden: eres su primer novio

Bonnie: 17 años!

Chica: su primer amor

Bonnie 17...

Foxy: -golpea a Bonnie- eres el mas fastidioso, ahora si me disculpan voy a terminar de limpiar la pirate cove para llevar a Mangle de paseo por su cumpleaños

Mangle: si gracias Foxy

Freddy: lamento echarles a perder la fiesta pero recuerden que hoy llega nuestro nuevo compañero

Todos: ah si

Bonbon: y que importa, deja que Foxy y Mangle se vayan a pasear, ya los conocerá después

Foxy: bueno limpiemos

Mangle: si

Y en la Pirate Cove...

Mangle: Foxy! porque te quedaste con mis calzones

Foxy: jeje es cierto aun los tengo aqui, se me quedaron de recuerdo

Mangle: recuerdo el primer dia que te conocí, me gustaste desde que te vi

Foxy: claro, se que soy irresistible

Mangle: jeje no bromees, bueno sigamos limpiando

Mas tarde...

Freddy: chicos ha llegado nuestro compañero!

Todos: ya vamos...

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 El nuevo compañero...**

 **En el capitulo anterior por fin Foxy y Mangle son felices juntos y Mangle cumplió 17 años XD y ya llego el nuevo compañero de todos en la pizzeria...**

Freddy: aquí esta nuestro nuevo compañero que nos ayudara para mejorar nuestras ventas con su experiencia, el es Springtrap, pasa compañero...

Mangle, Fred y Tina: -sorprendidos- Springtrap!

Bonbon: -mas sorprendida aun- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa esto debe ser un sueño!

Springtrap: creíste que rompería mi promesa mi conejita azul

Bonbon: -gritando muy contenta- Spring! mi príncipe Dorado! mi Springtrap volvió!

Spring: ven aquí!

Bonbon: Spring! -corre a sus brazos-

Freddy: que pequeño es el mundo, él es el novio perdido de Bonbon

Tina: ah que lindo, no cabe duda que el amor lo puede todo

Golden: vaya es mas guapo que el Foxy, con razón no lo quería

Foxy: cállate

Mangle: Foxy... emm...

Foxy: que pasa pequeña?

Mangle: te pondrás celoso de Spring?

Foxy: claro que no, yo te quiero a ti, vamos, salgamos de paseo por tu cumpleaños

Spring: -voltea a verlos- Es tu cumpleaños Mangle, felicidades. Vaya, has crecido mucho desde que te vi por ultima vez, y este quien es?

Foxy: -molesto- "este" tiene su nombre, soy Foxy y soy el novio de Mangle

Spring: Bonbon, dejaste que la pequeña Mangle se fuera con ese tipo, tiene cara de pervertido

Foxy: que dijiste!

Bonbon: ah es inofensivo, ya nos demostró que si la quiere

Spring: mira, antes yo era el protector de mi Bonbon y sus amigas, así que te recomiendo que trates bien a la pequeña Mangle si no te las quieres ver conmigo

Foxy: -mas enojado- y tu porque la defiendes tanto!

Spring: soy como su hermano mayor, ella me ayudo a darme cuenta que quería a Bonbon

Foxy: de acuerdo, como sea, vamos Mangle

Mangle: si vámonos, hasta luego Spring, jeje adiós Bonbon ahora si debes estar muy feliz

Bonbon: mas feliz que nunca, adiós chicos, diviértanse!

Chica: bien quieres que te mostremos tu habitación, o dormirás con Bonbon

Spring: -sonrojado- emm quiero mi habitación, tampoco soy un pervertido, no dormiré con ella hasta que nos ca... olvidemos eso jeje

Bonbon: -emocionada- aaah planeas casarte conmigo! que emoción!

Freddy: jajaja esto huele a boda

Bonnie: no, huele a calcetines sucios

Fred: es cierto Spring, báñate!

Spring: jeje es que el viaje fue largo y no tuve tiempo de darme un baño, bien ire a bañarme y luego vendre a platicar contigo Bonbon, tengo tanto que contarte

Bonbon: si Spring! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa soy tan feliz!

Mientras fuera de la pizzeria...

Foxy: a donde quieres ir Mangle?

Mangle: quiero ir al cine, nunca he ido

Foxy: de acuerdo, te llevare al cine, que película quieres ver?

Mangle: Batman Vs Superman

Foxy: jeje de acuerdo, emm oye hablando de otra cosa, que tan cercana es tu relación con ese tipo Springtrap

Mangle: porque preguntas eso?

Foxy: porque te protege, y solo hay un lugar para tu protector en la pizzeria

Mangle: estas celoso Foxy?

Foxy: claro que no, emm pero soy el único hombre que te protegerá siempre

Mangle: solo me quiere como su hermana

Foxy: mas le vale, ademas es todavía mayor que yo, es mayor que tu por 10 años

Mangle: ya pues Foxy, vamos a ver la película

Y en la noche...

Bonbon: mi querido Spring haré la cena para prepararte tu platillo favorito

Spring: ah no te molestes

Freddy: oigan mañana haremos junta para ver las nuevas estrategias de ventas en la pizzeria

Spring: me parece bien, ademas a este lugar le hace falta modernizarse

Golden: y que harás de cena Bonbon?

Bonbon: haré unas pechugas rellenas con crema de zanahoria y ensalada

Freddy: jaja pues se nota que al Spring le gusta la "pechuga" jajajajaja

Spring: que insinúas oso de circo

Freddy: no, nada jeje solo decía que.. -sale corriendo-

Foxy: cobarde! bien por la comida pero no me gusta la crema de zanahorias

Bonbon: pues no es para complacerte a ti

Foxy: ya pues, porque tanto odio hacia mi

Bonbon: mejor ni te lo digo o mi Spring te matara

Foxy: ja! yo no le tengo miedo a ese conejo

Spring: que le hiciste a mi Bonbon!

Foxy: mira, al principio me gustaba y luego intente ser su novio

Spring: queeeeeeeeeeeee! y aparte de eso también juegas con los sentimientos de Mangle

Foxy: oye, no te confundas, yo después me di cuenta que amaba a Mangle, no estoy jugando con ella

Spring: aléjate de mi Bonbon y de Mangle

Mangle: oye Spring tu no te metas, yo quiero estar con Foxy y ni tu ni nadie me lo van a impedir

Tina: claro que si Spring, ya la pobre ha sufrido mucho por el, casi se mata y... -se tapa la boca-

Spring: que! como que casi se mata!

Fred: ay Tina, te pasas

Spring: explíquenme eso

Bonbon: emm mejor cálmate Spring...

Spring: yo prometí cuidar de mi Bonbon y de la pequeña Mangle porque es como la hermana menor que nunca tuve, y ahora me van a explicar eso

Mangle: -gritando- mira, esta bien, trate de matarme por él, pero luego el se me declaro y...

Spring: y crees en su palabra no? es patético, como se atreve haberte hecho daño -va con Foxy y lo golpea-

Foxy: -muy enojado- pues esto te va a pesar -golpea a Spring-

Spring y Foxy estaban peleándose a media cocina...

Chica: -gritando- basta ya!

Bonbon: Spring! basta, deja de pelear, Foxy deja a Spring en paz!

Mangle: -gritando- pégale duro Foxy!

Freddy, Bonnie, Fred y Bboy se metieron a separarlos

Foxy: déjenme darle su merecido!

Spring: maldito estúpido malnacido!

Bonbon: cálmate ya Spring!

Spring: esta bien, solo porque tu me lo dices. Y tu Mangle, deberías tener un poco de dignidad, este idiota solo te esta tratando como plato de segunda mesa, ni siquiera te debe amar, solo lo hace porque no logró conquistar a Bonbon y se dio cuenta que nadie lo va a querer mas que tu, eres una estúpida

Foxy: oye, y se supone que la estas defendiendo! no le hables así a Mangle -vuelve a soltarse y golpea de nuevo a Spring-

Spring: bah! yo no caeré tan bajo, no peleare contigo maldito! Zorro tenias que ser!

Freddy: por favor chicos, no arruinen esto, Foxy, Spring es nuestro nuevo compañero, debes aprender a llevarte bien con él, y tu Spring, también debes acostumbrarte a Foxy

Spring: me encargare de que lo corran de aquí!

Freddy: no puedes hacer eso, Scott es el jefe y yo soy el subgerente

Spring: pero con las nuevas estrategias de venta y tecnología que tendrá la pizzeria, seré yo el nuevo subgerente

Freddy: Scott confía en mi!

Spring: pero confiara mas en mi

Bonbon: oye Spring, mejor hay que cenar y olvidemos todo esto, por favor

Spring: de acuerdo, cenemos, pero vamos a cenar al comedor de la pizzeria, no quiero cenar con Freddy y menos con Foxy

Freddy: que delicado, ojala y tus estrategias no sirvan para nada, apuesto a que yo tendría mejores ideas para la pizzeria

Spring: ja! tu no tienes los estudios que yo tengo

Golden: ya basta ustedes dos! Bonbon llévate a Spring de aquí antes de que empiece otra pelea

Bonbon: cálmate Spring, jeje, siempre tan competitivo

Bonnie: eso es ser competitivo, no me imagino si fuera un busca pleitos

Spring: tu también estas en contra mía conejo mal nutrido

Bonnie: emm yo solo estoy con mis amigos Freddy y Foxy

Spring: a ver, quienes mas se anotan como mis enemigos, de todos ustedes

Bonbon: ya basta!

Chica: mira no me gusta como nos estas tratando, aquí el subgerente siempre ha sido Freddy y la pizzeria siempre ha marchado bien, ademas Foxy es mi amigo y merece una oportunidad antes de ser juzgado como tu lo has hecho, y Bonnie es mi novio, así que obviamente estoy de lado de ellos!

Golden: yo estoy con mi Freddy

Fred: emm pues yo conozco a Spring desde antes, pero ellos tienen razón, no puedes amenazar a los demás con echarlos de la pizzeria, son como nosotros, no tienen a donde ir

Tina: es cierto, ademas es uno de tus peores defectos Spring, siempre has sido muy controlador en tu trabajo y quieres que hagamos todo lo que dices, no digo que seas malo, pero a veces si eras muy exigente

Puppet: si, todos estábamos muy tranquilos

Bonbon: oigan, no sean así, ahora soy feliz

Bboy: si pero Spring siempre nos trato a nosotros como sus subordinados, tal vez respetaba mas a las mujeres, pero a nosotros los hombres siempre nos trataba como si fuéramos inferiores a el

Golden: y donde esta Mangle?

Foxy: seguro se sintió mal por culpa de este idiota -se va a buscarla-

Mientras Mangle encerrada en su habitación...

Mangle:... y si Spring tiene razón... y si Foxy no me quiere... y si solo lo hace por lastima... o por miedo a quedarse solo... y yo soy una tonta, lo acepte tan fácil y el solo me trato como su plato de segunda mesa...

Foxy: -toca la puerta- Mangle estas ahí?

Mangle: -llorando- quiero estar sola!

Foxy: no le hagas caso a ese idiota, yo te quiero de verdad

Mangle: -abre la puerta- entra Foxy

Foxy: -la abraza- Mangle no te pongas triste yo si te quiero

Mangle: -se suelta de Foxy- creo que esto no va a funcionar

Foxy: que! solo porque el estúpido de Spring apareció me vas a dejar!

Mangle: es demasiado pronto para saber si de verdad me quieres, acabas de darte cuenta que Bonbon no te quería y así de la nada te enamoraste de mi según tu, esto no tiene sentido, solo era una niña para ti, porque de repente y exactamente después de lo que pasó en el puente te diste cuenta que me querías?

Foxy: emm Mangle yo...

Mangle: -llorando- lo mejor es que dejemos de ser novios

Foxy: pero... yo... -triste- esta bien, lo siento -se va a la Pirate Cove-

Mangle: -llorando- lo siento Foxy, pero Spring tiene razón, tal vez ni tu estés seguro que me quieres en verdad

Y en el comedor...

Chica: este tipo no me cayó nada bien

Freddy: lo detesto! -muerde el pollo con odio-

Bonnie: yo también, se cree superior a nosotros, y ademas se burla de mi cuerpo delgado

Fred: deberíamos hacer ejercicio para tener mas músculos

Tina: no van a rebajarse a tratar de parecerse a él, ustedes deben ser originales

Golden: porque Foxy y Mangle no vienen a cenar

Chica: presiento que lo que dijo Spring le afecto a Mangle y supongo que esto seguro afectara a su relación con Foxy

Golden: iré a ver a Mangle

Freddy: y yo a Foxy

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 Estrategias de venta**

 **En el capitulo anterior conocieron a su nuevo compañero Springtrap, y tuvieron una discusión con él, y ahora Mangle termino con Foxy por las dudas que Spring le hizo sentir...**

Golden: -toca la puerta- Mangle puedo entrar?

Mangle: -triste- si pasa

Golden: que ha pasado pequeña?

Mangle: es que termine con Foxy

Golden: pero porque! si tu lo amas, apenas habías logrado ser feliz, ni siquiera duraron el día completo

Mangle: es que Spring tiene razón, como puede ser posible que Foxy de la noche a la mañana se haya enamorado de mi, esto es una burla

Golden: pero... amm no se que decir, nunca me había enfrentado a algo así, creo que... tienes razón, debemos probar si el amor de Foxy era sincero, si el te sigue buscando en los próximos días, y te demuestra su cariño entonces puedes volver a aceptarlo

Mangle: si, esta bien Golden

Mientras tanto con Freddy y Foxy...

Freddy:... y entonces eso te dijo!

Foxy: si, terminó conmigo porque no esta segura de que yo la quiera, y todo por culpa del imbécil de Springtrap

Freddy: si maldito conejo orejas mochas pero le ganaremos, estoy seguro

Foxy: ahora no se que hacer con Mangle, que hago Freddy?

Freddy: tal vez deberías dejarla tranquila un momento, deja que piense las cosas pero no la ignores por completo, de vez en cuando trata de invitarla a algún lugar pero no seas tan insistente y siempre se amable con ella

Foxy: esta bien.

Y con Bonbon y Spring...

Bonbon: Spring, ya te he dicho que no me gusta que discutas con los demás, no has cambiado en nada

Spring: lo siento, pero como se les ocurre ponerse a todos en mi contra, ademas Mangle es muy joven como para saber lo que le conviene o no

Bonbon: déjame recordarte que Mangle tiene la edad que tenia yo cuando te conocí y yo se que sabe lo que hace, ya es casi mayor de edad

Spring: "casi" pero no lo es

Bonbon: Spring ya basta, se que Mangle te recuerda a tu hermana muerta pero no lo es

Spring: -cállate- ella es mi hermana, Mangle es mi hermana

Bonbon: no, otra vez con tus traumas no!

Spring: -echo bolita- mi hermana... mi hermana se murió! se suicido a los 15 años por culpa de un idiota también, un idiota como Foxy, por eso no debo dejar que a Mangle le ocurra lo mismo

Bonbon: ah Spring -lo abraza- es mejor que vayas a descansar, y mañana no quiero que vayas a discutir de nuevo

Spring: esta bien, vamos

Y al día siguiente...

Freddy: -serio- bien es hora de la junta para ver las estrategias de venta de la pizzeria

Spring: estoy listo Fazbear

Golden: chicos, dense prisa

Foxy: yo no quiero ir a esa junta

Mangle: yo tampoco

Foxy: (ah mi Mangle, quisiera abrazarte, se que debes estar triste) -triste y serio- buenos días Mangle

Mangle: -seria- buenos días

Freddy: vamos a hablar de las nuevas estrategias que haremos para aumentar las ventas, anda Springtrap dinos tus estrategias

Spring: -en tono serio y autoritario- miren, hay que empezar con las instalaciones de este lugar, mínimo hay que disimular que hay gente viviendo en la pizzeria, Chica dejas tendida la ropa en el área de juegos y no quitas el tendedero

Chica: eso no es cierto, ademas es ropa de Tina

Tina: es que en el área de juegos entra bien el aire

Spring: los hornos para pizzas están ya muy viejos, necesitamos modernizarlos, las atracciones para jugar están también muy viejas y que decir del área de los escenarios, los telones están muy viejos y las cortinas de la Pirate Cove están muy sucias y maltratadas, cambien esos lugares, las mesas están pasadas de moda, mandare a comprar nuevo mobiliario

Freddy: protesto! como compraremos nuevo mobiliario si primero necesitamos incrementar las ventas

Spring: y tu crees que soy tarado, por su puesto que lo se, por eso hice una estrategia antes, he creado una aplicación para celular en la que puedes pedir tu pizza y personalizarla como quieras, con los ingredientes que deseen y sera llevada a domicilio

Freddy: solo tenemos 1 repartidor, y es Fred, mucha gente prefiere venir a comer aquí a pasar un rato con la familia que pedirnos pizza, eso es para pizzerias monopólicas a las que no les interesa la felicidad de los clientes

Spring: te equivocas oso, estadisticamente se ha comprobado que la mayoría de las personas de esta ciudad están muy ocupadas últimamente para perder el tiempo viniendo hasta acá, el ritmo de una ciudad en crecimiento es acelerado y la gente necesita que sus pizzas lleguen hasta donde ellos están, casas, trabajos, escuelas, etc. Haciendo unas encuestas por la ciudad sobre que opinaban sobre esta pizzeria obtuve estas respuestas... Los ejecutivos y hombres de negocios están muy ocupados como para venir a comprar una pizza o venir a comprar y comerla aquí, ademas les provoca mucho estrés este ambiente tan infantil y con tanto escándalo de los niños

Golden: protesto! esta es una pizzeria "familiar" si no te contó Scott la historia de esta pizzeria, esta antes se llamaba fredbears family diner que significa restaurante familiar

Chica: el lema de la pizzeria es "Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Un lugar mágico para los niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y la diversión cobran vida."

Spring: pues hoy en día no hay muchas familias que vengan a la pizzeria, se están desperdiciando clientes como ejecutivos, adolescentes que vienen a citas con sus parejas y la gente no tiene tiempo por sus trabajos para estar viniendo a comer en familia, ademas es mas practico para las personas pedir la pizza y que vayan hasta su casa a llevársela, hay madres de familia que tienen muchas otras cosas que hacer y podrían evitarse cocinar pidiendo una pizza y seguir con sus demás ocupaciones.

Foxy: protesto! si tenemos muchos niños que vienen a vernos y hay personas que hacen sus fiestas de cumpleaños aquí

Spring: pero esta pizzeria esta mas enfocada a los niños que a los adultos o jóvenes, necesitamos otro tipo de atracciones, y vamos a empezar con lo de repartir pizza a domicilio con la aplicación que hice.

Bonnie: la pizzeria esta hecha para hacer a los niños felices, y que los adultos recuerden su infancia

Chica: oh Bonnie me enorgulleces

Bonnie: gracias Chica

Spring: cállense, vamos a quitar gente del área de entretenimiento y los mandaremos a repartir pizzas

Foxy" -enojado- Protesto! como que a repartir pizza! quien va a entretener a los niños!

Spring: tengo entendido que hay 4 personas en el área de entretenimiento infantil, y esas son Puppet, Mangle, Bboy y tu.

Foxy: así es, no nos quitaras nuestros trabajos

Spring: necesito que Bboy y tu sean repartidores, que Mangle y Puppet se encarguen de entretener a los niños

Foxy: -mas enojado- pero eso no es justo!

Bboy: no! a mi me gusta cuidar a los niños y darles globos!

Spring: basta de tonterías, no es posible que haya gente cobrando un salario solo por repartir globos o contando historias tontas a los niños, mejor deberían enseñarles cosas útiles.

Mangle: -enojada- Protesto! no son tonterías, estamos fomentando la imaginación en los niños, es como si estuvieran leyéndoles una historia

Spring: sigues siendo una niña Mangle, tu no opines si no sabes

Foxy: -mas molesto aun- óyeme tu! no vas a tratar a Mangle como si fuera un objeto, para tu información, ella trabaja aquí, y tiene todo el derecho de protestar y exigir tanto como Freddy, tu y yo, aunque sea mujer y aunque sea menor de edad, ella merece ser tomada en cuenta!

Todos: )Ö( oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Bonnie: Foxy para presidente!

Golden: ahora si que me sorprendiste Foxy

Freddy: ese es mi zorro pirata

Chica: hasta te viste como un verdadero hombre

Mangle: -sorprendida y sonrojada- (me ha defendido, es tan lindo!) g...gracias Foxy

Foxy: de nada, solo hago lo que creo que es justo

Freddy: alguna objeción Spring?

Spring: -serio- tiene razón, lo siento

Tina: se ha retractado, eso es sorprendente, le has ganado en algo Foxy

Foxy: jeje solo hacia lo que creía correcto

Bonbon: ya pues, es cierto que hay que tomar la opinión de todo, pero hay que admitir que Spring tiene buenos puntos de vista, se pueden obtener mas ventas repartiendo mas pizza y que la gente la pida por la aplicación del celular

Fred: tu solo te estas poniendo del lado de Springtrap

Spring: bien, basta de relajo, haremos mi estrategia de ventas, no quitaremos el entretenimiento para los niños, pero requeriremos ayuda de todos para repartir pizzas

Freddy: bien, me ofrezco para repartir pizza, después de todo, Spring también ayudara a la supervision del local, pero tu también vas a ayudar a repartir

Spring: de acuerdo, debe haber igualdad

Freddy: me parece bien, empezaremos hoy, promocionaremos la aplicación y la pondrás en la pagina de la pizzeria

Bonnie: desde cuando tenemos una pagina de la pizzeria?

Spring: ah claro, y eso que hiciste Freddy no es una pagina, no es mas que un Blog gratuito, esto no atraerá a las personas, yo creare un verdadero sitio Web para la pizzeria.

Todos: de acuerdo

Freddy: bien si eso es todo, volvamos a nuestros puestos hasta que la aplicación esté en funcionamiento

Todos regresaron a sus areas de trabajo...

Continuara...

Visita mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo** **11 Springtrap el nuevo subgerente**

 **Se ha hecho el plan de Springtrap para mejorar las ventas, han pasado varios días después de esto...**

Bonnie: hola Freddy, porque tan nervioso?

Freddy: porque hoy es la revisión de Scott, vera si las ventas han aumentado y tengo un mal presentimiento

Chica: pero si hemos tenido muchos pedidos, hasta ya están enseñando a Mangle a conducir motocicleta para que reparta pizzas

Freddy: es que creo que me quitaran el puesto

Golden: no te preocupes, Spring podrá tener mejores ideas para aumentar las ventas, pero tu eres mejor líder

Foxy: claro, no te preocupes, todos le diremos a Scott que te deje a ti

Mangle: buenos días chicos

Todos: buenos días!

Foxy: emm Mangle quisiera hablar contigo un momento a solas

Mangle: está bien

Y en la Pirate Cove...

Foxy: Mangle quisiera... emm... invitarte a salir hoy en la tarde

Mangle: -fingiendo seriedad pero en el fondo feliz- no se si debería, recuerda que no somos novios

Foxy: lo se, pero como amigos te invito a cenar algo

Mangle: de acuerdo, pero hay que regresar temprano

Foxy: de acuerdo, a las 9 paso por ti

Mangle: pero si vivimos aquí

Foxy: pues paso por ti a tu habitación

Mangle: esta bien -se va- (ah que felicidad, parece que Foxy si me quiere)

Y por la tarde...

Freddy: -serio- junta chicos, llegó Scott

Todos se reunieron en la sala de juntas...

Scott: me alegra que todos esten aquí, las ventas han incrementado un 50% esta semana, y todo gracias a Spring, es por eso que debo darles un aviso

Todos: que?

Scott: Springtrap sera el nuevo Subgerente de la Pizzeria

Todos menos Spring y Bonbon: noooooooooooooooooo!

Scott: que les pasa?

Golden: Freddy es mejor líder, Spring puede ser bueno en las decisiones para las ventas, pero Freddy es mejor líder, es justo, no nos presiona y nos ayuda mucho cuando no podemos hacer algo

Scott: miren, hay que darle una oportunidad a Spring como líder, si no funciona esto, Freddy podrá volver a ser subgerente

Chica: cuanto tiempo?

Scott: una semana de prueba

Todos: ok

Bonbon: oh Spring eres subgerente, es genial

Tina: no es genial, es horrible, nos tendrá trabajando como esclavos

Foxy: más le vale que no me presione a mi

Scott se fue de la pizzería y se quedaron aun en la sala de juntas...

Spring: bueno, para celebrar que soy subgerente haremos lo siguiente... Primero, Chica y Tina, cocinen una buena cena para hoy, no pizza como es su costumbre, Bonnie y Fred ustedes vayan acomodando lo que hay en bodega

Bonnie: pero ya se acabó nuestro turno de trabajo, ya vamos a descansar

Chica: y yo no tengo que hacerte la cena

Spring: soy su jefe y harán lo que digo, o si no lo corro

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeee!

Bonbon: oye Spring no exageres

Spring: la pizzería no avanza porque sus empleados son unos flojos

Freddy: pero...

Spring: tu y Foxy van a limpiar las áreas de juegos

Foxy: no puedo, tengo una cita muy importante

Spring: con mucho más razón, seguro querrás salir con Mangle y no te lo permitiré

Mangle: Springtrap! yo voy a salir con Foxy aunque no te guste

Foxy: ya escuchaste, ella quiere salir conmigo

Spring: eso ya lo veremos -se va a su oficina de subgerente-

Freddy: -triste- mi oficina

Golden: animate, vámonos, no hay que dejar que nos manipule de esa forma

Una hora después...

Mangle se estaba arreglando para salir con Foxy en su habitación...

Mangle: ojala que Foxy me quiera, y que me siga insistiendo, quiero estar con él

Foxy: -toca la puerta- puedo entrar Mangle

Mangle: si pasa!

Foxy: emm no puedo, esta cerrado

Mangle: deja ver -va a la puerta- no puedo abrirla yo tampoco

Foxy: queee! te quedaste encerrada, pero porque?

Mangle: no lo se, no cerré por dentro, alguien me encerró por fuera

Foxy: tirare la puerta

Mangle: no creo que puedas Foxy, mejor ve a buscar a los demás para que nos ayuden

Foxy: si -va corriendo a buscar a todos-

Luego todos llegaron frente a la puerta de Mangle...

Freddy: pero que paso?

Foxy: Mangle esta encerrada

Golden: tu no tenias las llaves de todas las habitaciones Freddy?

Freddy: si pero... estaban en la oficina -triste-

Foxy: el maldito Spring fue quien la encerró -corre a la oficina- abre la puerta maldito, dame la llave de la habitación de Mangle

Spring: no, solo la quieres para aprovecharte de ella

Foxy: ella quiere salir, no la trates como objeto

Tina: Bonbon haz algo, esto se esta saliendo de control

Bonbon: es que... Spring tiene razón es lo mejor para Mangle

Todos: queeee!

Chica: pero te has vuelto loca, la tiene encerrada, ni siquiera podrá salir a cenar

Bonbon: es que Spring encontró muchas cosas en la habitación de Foxy que nos hizo darnos cuenta de la clase de hombre que es

Spring: está bien -sale de la oficina- quieren que saque a Mangle, lo haré, pero antes le mostraré unas cuantas cosas

Foxy: a que te refieres...

Spring: -abre la puerta de Mangle- sal de aquí Mangle, debo mostrarte algo -la guia a la habitación de Foxy-

Foxy: que quieres hacer!

Spring: mira estas cajas -le muestra dos cajas con varias cosas a Mangle

Mangle: -viendo todo- pero que es esto -saca de una caja varias fotos de mujeres distintas, algunas en ropa interior, revistas de playboy, posters de mujeres semidesundas, condones viejos, (no usados XD) también tiene algunas prendas de mujeres

Spring: esta es la colección de Foxy, aquí almacena todos sus recuerdos de sus aventuras, y no precisamente aventuras piratas.

Mangle: -enojada- que es todo esto Foxy!

Foxy: hey eso no es mio! ... bueno si lo es pero desde hace mucho que lo quiero tirar, recuerdas cuando te pedí las cajas, las quería para tirar esto, pero lo olvidé y se quedaron aquí, recuerda que yo odio limpiar y...

Mangle: -llorando- tu no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo el mismo mujeriego de siempre, no se porque fui tan tonta y te creí todo.

Foxy: pero ya no me interesan estas cosas, en serio!

Chica: Foxy! de quién son estos calzones de gatitos?

Foxy: son de Mangle, pero fue un accidente

Todos: queeeeeeeee!

Spring: ya te aprovechaste de ella -golpea a Foxy-

Bonbon: no otra vez!

Mangle: -gritando- basta! Mira maldito Springtrap tu no te metas en lo que no te importa, el imbécil no ha logrado aprovecharse de mi. Y en cuanto a ti Foxy, ya no quiero saber nada de ti ni de tu amor fingido, solo me querías para pasar el rato y además lo haces por lastima -se va llorando a su habitación-

Foxy: eso no tiene nada de sentido, como es posible que creas eso -va tras ella- Mangle!

Freddy: Spring tú solo causas problemas, a Foxy desde hace mucho que no le interesaban estas cosas, como pudiste hacer eso, el que lastimo a Mangle esta vez fuiste tu

Todas las chicas se fueron a ver a Mangle

Golden: tu no vengas Bonbon, tu pudiste haber evitado esto si no estuvieras del lado de Springtrap siempre

Chica: si vete de aquí

Puppet: vete con tu "principe dorado"

Bonbon: -triste- lo siento

Foxy: -gritando y golpeando la puerta de Mangle- abre la puerta Mangle! sal de ahí!

Mangle: -llorando- ya te dije que no quiero volver a verte!

Chica: Foxy hazte a un lado, hablaremos con ella, tu vete

Foxy: -triste- pero quiero explicarle, quiero que me crea

Freddy: regresa a tu habitación, tira tus cosas, por ahora no podrás hacer nada más

Foxy: -triste- ya voy

Golden: abre la puerta Mangle, somos nosotras

Mangle: y ustedes a que vienen!

Chica: queremos ayudarte

Mangle: nadie puede ayudarme, larguense de aqui!

Tina: ella no entiende, lo mejor sera dejarla sola un momento, al rato volvemos

Eran las 3 de la mañana y la mayoría no estaban durmiendo...

Freddy: ya son las 3 y Foxy no regresa, a donde habra ido

Bonnie: hey ahi viene

Foxy: -borracho- "quitensen que vo a habla con Mange"

Chica: vienes borracho! así no puedes ponerte a hablar con ella, deberia darte verguenza!

Freddy: pobre Foxy, jamás en la vida lo habia visto asi

Bonnie: esto es otro nivel, nunca se había emborrachado por alguien

Fred: se nota que le afectó demasiado lo que pasó con ella

Tina: pero llevenlo a dormir de una vez, esto no esta bien

Foxy: "yo quieo ve a Mange, mi Mange the amho" -gritando frente a la puerta de Mangle-

Mangle: -nota el tono extraño de voz de Foxy y sale- que demonios, ahora aparte de mujeriego tambien eres borracho! largate y dejame dormir

Freddy: el no es así, en serio, esta es la primera vez que se pone asi. Le preocupas mucho Mangle

Mangle: eso debió pensar antes de guardar todas esas revistas y fotos

Golden: oigan Freddy, Bonnie, Fred y Ballon Boy, llevenselo de una vez

Freddy: anda Foxy, mañana hablas con ella

Foxy: -gritando- "noooooo yo la quieho mucho"

Mangle: -triste- me voy a dormir

Golden: oye Mangle, Freddy tiene razon, Foxy nunca se había emborrachado y no se comporta así, ha cambiado contigo

Mangle: pues el me ha traicionado

Chica: seguro todo fue trampa de Springtrap, piensalo!

Mangle: (tal vez, pero no quita que haya guardado esas cosas tanto tiempo) me voy a dormir

Mientras con Foxy:

Foxy: -llorando- "Manghe"

Bonnie: pobrecito, mira como sufre

Bboy: pero esta borracho

Freddy: y todo esto por culpa de Springtrap

Bonnie: oigan, se que es absurdo pero porque no le llevas serenata a Mangle

Foxy: "si! le llevahe serena...ta a la Manghe y me la voh a... aaa..."

Freddy: ni se te ocurra querer quedarte solo con ella, solo te acompañaremos a tu serenata y ya mañana hablas con ella

Foxy: "ehta bie, voh a cantah muh bieh y le voh a decih que la ahmoh"

Fred: dudo que funcione o que sirva de algo, pero si quieren...

Luego llegaron Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Bboy y Fred frente a la puerta de Mangle...

Foxy: "ehta cancioh ehs para ti, mi Manghe piratahaaaaa Manghe the fox de foxy... o seha miah"

Freddy: si vas a cantar canta bien Foxy

Bonnie comenzó a tocar una canción... -tocando su guitarra- Bien aprovechando, también quiero dedicarle esto a Chica

Freddy: y yo a Golden

Fred: y yo a Tina

BBoy: y yo a Puppet

Bboy:  
Tu eres todo lo que quiero ver  
haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez  
se que no soy tan bueno como crees  
pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves.

Freddy:

Si el tiempo se para cuando te veo  
si cada caricia por tu piel es un paseo  
si te beso es porque de verdad yo lo deseo  
me gusta tu cara enfadada cuando bromeo  
eres la Julieta que muere por su Romeo  
eres la nota mas bonita de mi solfeo  
por un mar de lágrimas del corazón buceo  
me enamoras solo con un gesto y pestañeo  
y es que yo vivo por ti, por la vida que me entregas,  
por el momento de felicidad que me congela  
por el futuro que nos espera, por el pasado, el encargado  
de que este destino nos uniera.

Bonnie:  
No dejes que esto sea un error  
quiero morir con tus besos  
me llega hasta el corazón  
la realidad  
es más que un sueño.

Fred:  
Cierra los ojos y vístete de estrella  
la noche no es igual si no esta su chica mas bella  
todo lo que hago lo hago por ella  
la aventura no se acaba si el caballero no tiene a su doncella  
en esta vida y las que quedan, seguiré contigo  
haciéndote lo mas feliz que pueda  
te pido  
que nada importara lo que suceda  
porque lucho como nunca porque este amor no se muera  
dejo de soñar porque mi sueño eres tu  
aunque el día este nublado sigo viendo el cielo azul  
sigo viendo tu mirada en esa foto  
contigo voy pegando las piezas de este corazón muy roto.

Bonnie

No dejes que esto sea un error  
quiero morir con tus besos  
me llega hasta el corazón  
la realidad  
es más que un sueño.

Foxy:  
Tu eres todo lo que quiero ver  
haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez  
se que no soy tan bueno como crees  
pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves.

Tu eres todo lo que quiero ver  
haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez  
se que no soy tan bueno como crees  
pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves

 **(CANCIÓN ORIGINAL DE ZARCORT Y TOWN)**

Golden: orale, que románticos se pusieron!

Mangle: -un poco contenta- ah pero que locos

Chica: ese es mi Bonnie

Puppet: jeje no me lo esperaba de ti BBoy

Tina: ni yo de ti Fred, pero bueno esto no iba mas para Mangle

Foxy: -de nuevo con su voz de borracho- "ah Manghe, yo he cambiaho the amoh"

Mangle: gracias por la serenata, pero ya hablaremos cuando estés sobrio

Foxy: "ehta bien peoh que no seh the olvideh"

Mangle: (ah porque eres asi, porque, que hare contigo)...

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 Huelga!**

Al día siguiente...

Foxy: aaah mi cabeza duele mucho

Freddy: como no te va a doler si te pusiste borracho anoche

Foxy: y que pasó?

Bonnie: que ya no te acuerdas, le dimos serenata a Mangle y a las chicas

Foxy: y Mangle se puso contenta?

Fred: pues no mucho, ademas como estabas borracho no te hizo mucho caso, lo mejor sera que hables con ella hoy

Foxy: Maldito Springtrap, todo esto es por su culpa

Spring: -gritando- atención todos! de ahora en adelante abriremos la pizzeria 2 horas antes y la cerraremos mas tarde también

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Chica: pero que te ocurre, no puedes hacernos trabajar tanto

Freddy: se supone que eres un buen estratega de ventas, deberías saber que si agotas demasiado a tus empleados no rendirán igual, eso todo líder debe saberlo

Spring: tu ni hables oso de circo, ademas el líder soy yo

Mangle: buenos días, que ocurre?

Tina: Don orejas rotas quiere alargarnos la jornada de trabajo

Mangle: eso no es justo!

Fred: no puedes hacernos eso, hablaremos con Scott

Spring: ah que mala suerte, resulta que Scott esta de viaje y regresara en una semana

Freddy: nadie de mis compañeros trabajara horas demás, si tu quieres hacerlo adelante

Spring: no se revelen contra mi, o los correré, le diré a Scott que son unos incompetentes

Bonbon: emm Spring creo que estas exagerando un poquito

Tina: poquito! pero si esta exagerando demasiado!

Spring: Bonbon si queremos que la pizzeria tenga mas éxito debemos trabajar mas duro

Foxy: no nos están pagando extra por esto

Spring: te parece poco, pues lárgate, nadie te tiene aquí a fuerza

Freddy: sabes que, yo no pienso hacer nada, y podrás correrme del trabajo, pero por lo pronto Scott nos dejo vivir aquí por no tener hogar, como quien dice es él quien debe decidir si me echa del local

Foxy: opino lo mismo

Golden: bien dicho

Bonnie: estoy con ustedes

Chica: yo también

Fred: pienso lo mismo

Bboy: yo igual

Puppet: así es

Mangle: si estoy con ellos

Tina: perfecto

Bonbon: pero chicos, y la pizzeria, y los clientes...

Freddy: pues que los atienda Springtrap y si tu estas de su lado, pues también tu te pones a trabajar

Tina: has cambiado Bonbon, ya no te importamos nosotros tus amigos y todo por estar con ese idiota

Spring: es porque Bonbon es inteligente, no como ustedes bola de flojos ignorantes

Mangle: si antes eras un controlador en el trabajo, te has vuelto peor, no puedo creerlo. Y ademas te pones a meterte en mi vida

Spring: yo solo trato de que estés mejor Mangle, solo hago lo que creo correcto para que no sufras

Chica: por favor!, si gracias a ti la pobre Mangle ha sufrido mucho

Spring: pues si no van a hacer nada lárguense de aquí, salgan de la cocina, porque empezare a preparar pizzas, es mas, buscare empleados inmediatamente. Ah pero eso si, no recibirán la paga de la semana, y no pueden agarrar comida de la cocina

Golden: podemos sobrevivir, verdad chicos

Tina: emm segura

Spring: lárguense a sus habitaciones, no los quiero estorbando en la pizzeria

Todos se fueron a la habitación de Freddy para hablar

Bonnie: que haremos Freddy?

Freddy: haremos una huelga

Todos: una huelga!

Freddy: si, haremos carteles y saldremos afuera de la pizzeria para que los clientes vean que el nuevo subgerente esta siendo muy malo

Golden: buena idea, así disminuirán sus ventas y Scott seguro te regresara el puesto Freddy

Foxy: solo estaremos ahí afuera quejándonos con carteles?

Freddy: no, también haremos huelga de hambre

Chica: no, eso no esta bien, nos puede hacer daño

Freddy: y entonces de donde sacaremos comida

Chica: emm pues compremos con lo que tengamos de dinero, que no ahorran

Golden: yo si ahorro

Freddy: pero la gente nos apoyara si nos ve haciendo huelga de hambre

Todos: esta bien!

Mientras con Spring y Bonbon...

Bonbon: oye Spring, creo que esto no esta bien

Spring: porque lo dices, acaso estas diciendo que estoy haciendo las cosas mal?

Bonbon: emm pues si

Spring: pues si a ti tampoco te gusta vete con ellos

Bonbon: queeeeee!

Spring: podrás ser mi novia, podre amarte demasiado, pero no arruinaras mis ambiciones

Bonbon: -llorando- pues... pues púdrete aquí solo con tu pizzeria -sale corriendo-

Spring: ah ya regresara

Todos estaban listos con carteles y mantas con mensajes como "Freddy como Subgerente", "no mas injusticias! Quiten a Springtrap!" , "Springtrap explotador", "Springtrap hijo de *********" , "queremos justicia! queremos a Freddy!" ...

Bonbon: -llorando- chicos, perdónenme, tienen razón, Springtrap se volvió muy malo

Tina: te lo dijimos

Golden: déjala!, pobrecita, te echo también de la pizzeria?

Bonbon: yo me salí por mi cuenta

Freddy: pues bien, únete a nuestra huelga de hambre

10 minutos después...

Foxy: aaaaa me muero! me muero de hambre!

Chica: pero si solo llevamos 10 minutos en la huelga

Foxy: debimos desayunar antes de hacer la huelga

Mangle: yo también tengo hambre

Chica: esto no esta bien, Mangle aun esta en crecimiento y necesita comer

Bonnie: no empieces con tu instinto maternal Chica

Foxy: yo no quiero que Mangle pase hambre, mejor tu no hagas huelga -saca dinero de su bolsillo- toma ve a la tienda y cómprate algo de comer

Mangle: -contenta- ah gracias Foxy pero quiero apoyarlos

Tina: ah que tiernos!

Foxy: anda, y que tal y que nadie nos hace caso y acabamos todos muertos de hambre

Freddy: no exageres, hay gente que dura semanas en la huelga de hambre y nosotros duraremos a lo mucho una semana

Bboy: y si nos morimos!

Puppet: no seas exagerado

Golden: oye Puppet tu tienes magia, seguro tu te haces un hechizo para no sentir hambre

Puppet: eso no es posible

Bonbon: -aun llorando- aaaaaa porque Springtrap, porque eres así!

Chica: pero como te pudiste enamorar de Spring, que tiene de bueno, bien tal vez puede ser muy guapo y tiene un cuerpo muy atlético y es muy inteligente, pero si no tiene corazón no sirve para amar

Bonbon: es que el no era tan malo, y ademas yo entendía que era un poco amargado por lo que sufrió en su vida, el perdió a sus padres desde muy niño y hace 4 años perdió a su hermana menor

Freddy: pues todos nosotros hemos sufrido mucho también y eso no nos hace gente mala

Foxy: esto no tiene sentido -se levanta del piso- no haré la huelga de hambre, mejor voy a utilizar el dinero que tengo para llevar a desayunar a Mangle, no se ustedes pero deberían hacer lo mismo, esto no funcionara, tan solo esperemos a que llegue Scott y le decimos lo que hizo Spring

Freddy: esta bien, haremos lo mismo, claro excepto llevar a desayunar a Mangle jaja

Mangle: oye, ahora que recuerdo, estoy molesta contigo Foxy

Foxy: ah vamos, olvídalo, fue culpa de Springtrap y ademas ya tire todo, excepto tus calzones de gatitos, esos me los quedo de recuerdo

Mangle: -sonrojada- ah bueno, esta bien

Foxy: a donde quieres ir a desayunar?

Mangle: pues a donde sea, tengo hambre

Golden: nosotros iremos al restaurante de la abejita, ahí venden Hot cakes

Foxy: quieres ir a la abejita?

Mangle: si! esta bien

Mientras Spring...

Spring: Demonios, estas personas no vienen rápido a la entrevista, y ya va a comenzar a llegar la gente a la pizzeria...

Durante todo el día los demás se la pasaron en el parque, en restaurantes comiendo y paseando por la ciudad, mientras Springtrap trabajaba y contrataba gente y mas gente para trabajar, pero no parecía resultar su plan, los nuevos empleados eran demasiado inexpertos para hacer las cosas bien, y muchos clientes salieron molestos por el mal servicio

Y en la noche...

Freddy: vayámonos ya a la pizzeria, hay que dormir

Bonbon: esta bien

Foxy: emm Mangle, te quieres quedar en el parque un rato mas conmigo?

Mangle: -muy contenta- claro que si! oigan me quedare con Foxy un rato

Chica: muy bien, Foxy cuídala

Foxy: esta bien

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 de niña a mujer**

 **AVISO, PUEDE TENER CONTENIDO INCOMODO SEXUAL (LEMON LIGERO)**

 **Mangle y Foxy decidieron quedarse un rato mas en el parque mientras los otros ya estaban en la pizzeria...**

Foxy: Mangle solo quiero hablar contigo

Mangle: sobre que?

Foxy: quiero que me perdones por lo que paso, olvídalo, yo te quiero, dame otra oportunidad

Mangle: yo no quiero hablar de eso, mejor vamonos -triste- tal vez es mejor solo ser amigos

Foxy: pero yo te amo, es en serio, nunca me había sentido así con ninguna otra mujer

Mangle: pero tu eres mayor que yo, te amo, pero te aburrirás de mi porque no soy de tu edad, al juzgar por lo que guardabas en las cajas, tu ya has... ya has tenido sexo con otras mujeres no!

Foxy: -avergonzado- emm tal vez, pero eso no importa

Mangle: yo soy completamente inexperta en eso, y solo sera aburrido para ti

Foxy: claro que no, me divertiré enseñándote... digo, claro cuando llegue el momento y tu quieras y seas...

Mangle: mayor de edad no?

Foxy: pues si, mira Mangle, no me aprovecharía de ti nunca sin que estés preparada

Mangle: si fuéramos novios, entonces tendría que esperar por 1 año para que tu y yo podamos tener intimidad

Foxy: pero que niña tan desesperada, pues si quieres lo hacemos así y ya si tanto lo deseas

Mangle: -sonrojada- aaaa pero no es que yo sea así... eso que... emm... olvídalo

Foxy: -la agarra de la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo- oye pequeña solo dime que es lo que quieres, yo te cumpliré todos tus caprichos

Mangle: -mas roja que antes- yo no soy así, ademas no somos novios

Foxy: eso se resuelve fácil, Mangle quieres ser mi novia otra vez? y esta vez para siempre por favor

Mangle: -muy contenta y nerviosa- aaaaaa... emm... si, si quiero

Foxy: jeje que bueno que si quieres -la besa apasionadamente-

Mangle: -nerviosa- Foxy deberíamos volver a la pizzeria

Foxy: como quieras, vamonos pues, otra vez a soportar a Spring

Mangle: ay, es cierto ahí esta el fastidioso de Spring, mejor quedémonos en otro lado

Foxy: y donde nos quedamos eh, en un hotel

Mangle: -roja- aaaaaa pues... ( ah que me pasa, tengo tantos deseos de estar con Foxy, me siento tan sucia y tan emocionada y tan excitada)

Foxy: que tanto piensas

Mangle: va... vamos pues...

Foxy: -sorprendido- queeeeeee! en serio quieres ir a un hotel, yo lo decía jugando

Mangle: -molesta- ves tu solo me miras como una niña

Foxy: tienes razón, y esto va a cambiar de ahora en adelante, hoy dejaras de ser una niña y haré que te conviertas en mujer

Mangle: -mas roja que nunca- pues si quiero, vamos

Mientras en la pizzeria

Bonbon: Spring, y como te fue con la pizzeria

Spring: muy mal, perdóname por lo que dije Bonbon, tu eres la única persona que me quiere

Bonbon: es que si tan solo no fueras tan exagerado

Spring: creo que voy a dejar el puesto de subgerente, le diré a Freddy que vuelva a serlo

Bonbon: de verdad vas a dejar que vuelva, oh Spring, eso significa que ya no te importa ser el jefe?

Spring: no, eres mas importante tu, vamos a reunir a todos para darles el aviso

Bonbon: siiiiii!

Y en el hotel...

Foxy: -nervioso- emmm una habitación

Recepcionista: claro señor, firme aquí

Foxy: jeje

Recep: serán 3 horas, o toda la noche?

Foxy: -sonrojado- emm Mangle cuanto?

Mangle: -mas nerviosa y roja que Foxy- aaaaaa no se

Foxy: tal vez necesite toda la noche, si señora, toda la noche

Recep: una pregunta, su pareja es menor de edad?

Foxy: po... porque hay algo malo con eso

Recep: no, pero no nos hacemos responsables si pasa algo, sus padres la buscan o...

Mangle: no tengo padres, y se muy bien lo que hago

Recep: esta bien, -les da las llaves- disfruten su noche, tengan esto, cortesía de la casa -les da unos condones-

Mangle: demonios, que la gente solo viene aquí a eso

Foxy: parece que si, bueno vamonos

Y en la habitación...

Foxy: -nervioso- emm pues ya llegamos, ya estamos aquí...

Mangle: -muy nerviosa- si, ya llegamos... y... que hacemos ahora...

Foxy: ah si, pues ponte cómoda, acuéstate o algo...

Mangle: pero Foxy la inexperta soy yo, tu tampoco pareces saber mucho lo que haces

Foxy: emm jeje me da pena pero... bueno es que realmente nunca lo he hecho, esos condones que compraba nunca los usé, y soy virgen

Mangle: -sorprendida- )(o.o)( ... eee entonces tampoco sabes que hacer, porque me dijiste que si sabias

Foxy: bueno he visto porno

Mangle: pues tal vez con eso tengamos no

Foxy: en serio quieres hacer esto?

Mangle: si quiero

Foxy: de acuerdo -la acuesta en la cama y se sube sobre ella y comienza a besarla-

Un rato después...

Mangle: ya basta de esto, haz otra cosa

Foxy: -nervioso- lo siento, es que estoy nervioso

Mangle: pues entonces que haremos?

Foxy: ya se -se quita la gabardina de pirata y la camisa

Mangle: ah que bien, -se quita toda la ropa excepto la interior-

Foxy: Mangle! eres muy acelerada

Mangle: anda quítate los pantalones también

Foxy: ok -se los quita - ahora si -vuelve a ponerse encima de Mangle-

Mangle: ahora que harás

Foxy: esto -le quita el brasier (sostén) -

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Foxy: cálmate, tu eras la que quería que hiciera algo

Mangle: pero es que no me esperaba esto así

Foxy: -viendo los pechos de Mangle- ya no importa -los toca-

Mangle comienza a gemir y Foxy se va emocionando mas, así que ahora pasa su lengua sobre sus pezones

Mangle: -excitada- aaaa por fin, a esto me refería

Foxy: eres mas pervertida que la Golden y eso es mucho decir

Mangle: no digas nada y continua

Foxy: mira esto entonces -se baja su calzoncillo-

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que horror!

Foxy: cálmate, es todo tuyo

Mangle: jeje lo siento por la expresión de miedo es la primera vez que veo tal cosa

Foxy: y espero que sea el único que veas en tu vida -agarra la mano de Mangle y la pone sobre su pene-

Mangle: que se supone que debo hacer con esto

Foxy: lo que tu quieras, es todo tuyo

Mangle: de acuerdo -lo mete en su boca y lo muerde-

Foxy: con un demonio! eso no!

Mangle: ah lo siento jeje

Foxy: emm haz eso pero sin morder

Unos minutos después...

Mangle: ya hicimos varias cosas pero creo que nos falta algo

Foxy: nos hace falta que te convierta en mujer, ya jugamos bastante, -le abre las piernas a Mangle- bien prepárate

Mangle: ya hazlo de una vez

Foxy hace la penetración y Mangle comienza gritar como loca

Foxy: -asustado- aaaaaa te duele demasiado?

Mangle: un poco, bueno si mucho pero... pero... -se comienza a relajar- pero... continua... dale mas fuerte ahora...

Foxy: como ordene mi capitana...

Horas despues...

Foxy: -cansado y satisfecho- aaaaaaah y que te pareció! que tal estuvo!

Mangle: -muy satisfecha- aaaaaaaaaah estoy muy bien, estoy muy feliz, la vida jamas volverá a ser igual después de esto

Foxy: durmamos mi pequeña mujer -la abraza-

Al día siguiente en la pizzeria...

Golden: -en voz baja- psssssssssssstt oye Freddy, te diste cuenta de algo

Freddy: de que?

Golden: que Foxy y Mangle no llegaron a dormir anoche

Freddy: con un demonio! si Spring se entera se nos va a armar de nuevo, es mejor que los busquemos

Luego llegan los dos tomados de la mano con caras muy felices

Foxy y Mangle: hola todo el mundo!

Freddy: porque vienen tan contentos ustedes... no me digas que ya...

Foxy: piensen lo que quieran jeje

Spring: de donde demonios vienen!

Mangle: -con descaro- de un hotel

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 Final feliz?**

 **En el capítulo anterior Mangle y Foxy llegaron muy contentos del hotel donde pasaron su primer noche juntos...**

Spring: -furioso- como demonios que vienen de un hotel! porque!

Foxy: -nervioso- emm, Mangle porque le dijiste eso?

Mangle: porque es la verdad, ademas quiero que sepa que no soy una niña, así que ya no te metas en mi vida Springtrap

Spring: -mas enojado aun- maldita zorra! -la agarra del cuello de la blusa y la avienta a su cuarto-

Todos: oye!

Foxy: no vuelvas a hacerle eso a mi Mangle -lo golpea-

Spring: -le regresa el golpe- tu moriras maldito! - corre a la cocina-

Freddy: que va a hacer?

Spring: voy a matarlo! -con un cuchillo en la mano-

Foxy: no te tengo miedo, también puedo lastimarte con el garfio

Chica: no peleen, Spring dijiste que haríamos las paces todos!

Spring: no con este zorro que se atrevió a aprovecharse de Mangle, además ella sigue siendo menor de edad

Bonbon: calmate Spring

Foxy: ella quiso, yo no la obligue a nada, ella me ama y por eso quiso hacerlo

Mangle: -regresa sangrando de la cabeza- deja a Foxy, yo fui la que quiso esto

Bonnie: mira lo que hiciste Springtrap

Spring: lo siento Mangle, pero es por tu bien

Mangle: por mi bien! pero yo soy feliz con él, acaso no lo entiendes!

Spring: es lo mejor -le encaja el cuchillo a Foxy en el estomago-

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Freddy: -molesto- maldito! -lo agarra por la espalda-

Bonnie: yo te ayudo Freddy! -lo golpea en la cara-

Fred: yo tambien, -golpea a Spring en el estómago-

Chica: maldito! -golpea a Spring-

Todos excepto Bonbon y Foxy que esta herido estaban atacando a Spring

Mangle: -llorando- Maldito! -lo muerde con todas sus fuerzas y le encaja el cuchillo también en una pierna-

Bonbon: -llorando- basta! lo dejaron muy herido!

Golden: y que no ves como dejo él a Foxy!

Freddy: rápido, hay que llevarlo al hospital

Puppet: rápido, yo detendré un poco su sangre con magia

Todos se fueron y Springtrap se quedo con Bonbon en la pizzeria...

Bonbon: Spring, te tratare de curar

Spring: no, alejate de mi, soy un monstruo, de nuevo me deje llevar por la ira, Foxy puede morir, incluso lastime a Mangle, ya no puedo controlarme, lo mejor es que me vaya

Bonbon: -llorando- no Spring!, en el fondo eres bueno, solo necesitas ayuda para controlarte, yo entiendo que es por tu horrible pasado, pero no me abandones

Spring: eres la unica que me entiende Bonbon -la abraza- quiero irme, no quiero seguir haciendoles daño a Mangle y a los demás, a ti tampoco

Bonbon: si te vas, me voy contigo

Spring: no se que voy a hacer, no puedo llevarte conmigo, ni siquiera se si me acepten en otro trabajo, siempre terminan corriendome de todos lados por mi agresividad

Bonbon: lo lograremos juntos Spring

Spring: no quiero que sufras hambre y pobreza por culpa mía

Bonbon: tengo ahorrado mucho dinero, quiero que vayas a un psicólogo y te cures, hazlo por mi

Spring: esta bien, ire, pero no quiero que tu vengas conmigo, tu quédate aquí con ellos. Ellos podrán estar locos y flojos, pero son buena gente, saben proteger a sus amigos y mantenerse unidos.

Bonbon: no Spring, no me dejes -llorando-

Spring: lo siento, y tampoco aceptare tu dinero, yo pagare por mi tratamiento psicológico -se enreda una venda en la pierna y sale de la pizzeria-...

Bonbon: -llorando y gritando- no me dejes de nuevo!

Spring: te prometo volver! y volveré como un mejor hombre! -se va-

Bonbon: noooo otra vez no!

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Spring: Bonbon, debo irme a estudiar mas sobre las ventas de negocios y sobre tecnologia_**

 ** _Bonbon: pero Spring, que hay de nuestra relación, tan solo llevamos unos meses de novios_**

 ** _Spring: lo siento pero debo irme, ademas las cosas no estan muy bien aqui, el jefe dice que los presiono demasiado a todos, tal vez necesito aprender mas cosas para ser un mejor líder_**

 ** _Bonbon: pero cuanto tiempo te iras_**

 ** _Spring: no lo se, pero prometo volver por ti, y volveré siendo un mejor hombre! -la abraza-_**

 ** _fin del flashback_**

Bonbon: no se cuanto tiempo tardes pero... yo seguire esperandote...

Mientras en el hospital...

Freddy: -dando vueltas por la sala de espera- que horror, no nos dicen nada

Golden: calmate, solo llevamos aquí unos minutos

Mangle: -tirada en el piso llorando- porque! porque a mi! porque siempre me toca lo peor, mi Foxy esta muy mal!

Chica: tranquilízate querida, Foxy es todo un pirata valiente, el va a resistir... (eso espero) ...

Bonnie: pobre de nuestro Foxy, pero eso se saca por caliente

Mangle: -triste- yo tuve la culpa, si no le hubiera pedido eso, ademas, si no yo hubiera llegado gritando a los cuatro vientos que veníamos de un hotel, Spring no se hubiese puesto así

Doctor: familiares del joven Foxy?

Todos: nosotros!

Doctor: todos ustedes?

Freddy: somos... emm... pues vivimos juntos y ella es su novia -pone a Mangle delante de el-

Doctor: bien, puede pasar uno de ustedes, aun esta un poco delicado, pero parece que resistirá

Mangle: ah que bien, ire yo Freddy

Freddy: de acuerdo

Doctor: usted es mayor de edad?

Mangle: -enojada- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ya me harte de que para todo me tomen en cuenta la edad! maldita sea! la edad no importa, yo solo quiero entrar a ver a mi Foxy

Doctor: esta bien señorita, pase

Golden: pobre Mangle, siempre tiene problemas con eso

Chica: ojala que Foxy esté bien

Bonnie: y ojala que Springtrap se haya largado

Fred: es cierto, también lo dejamos muy herido

Tina: pero no tan grave como Foxy, a mi la que me da pena es Bonbon, como puede estar enamorada de alguien así

Bboy: no la juzguen, Spring no es malo, solo es muy violento, ademas ya saben como fue su pasado

Puppet: pero no es razón para tratar de matar a alguien con un cuchillo

Freddy: que le ocurrió a Springtrap?

Fred: cuando era niño perdió a sus padres y su hermana menor se suicido por culpa de un hombre que la hizo sufrir, por eso protegía tanto a Mangle

Chica: pobre, ahora también me da lastima

Bonnie: pero debería controlarse, necesita tratamiento psicológico

Mientras con Foxy...

Mangle: - ve a Foxy con unos tubos pegados a sus brazos- Foxy, todo esto es por mi culpa, y por mi deseo de sentirme mayor, pero solo soy una niña inmadura que no sabe lo que hace, solo te meto en problemas.

Foxy: -despierta- oye no te preocupes, creo que estoy bien

Mangle: -llorando lo abraza- pudiste morir!

Foxy: pero fue Spring, no tu, tu no tienes la culpa de que el sea tan violento

Mangle: no debí portarme como una niña inmadura, tratando de ser mayor

Foxy: ya no llores, anda, ve y dile a los demás que estoy bien, y regresen a la pizzería todos juntos, deja que Freddy o Bonnie se queden aquí, tu ve a dormir

Mangle: no quiero dejarte!

Foxy: te digo que vayas a descansar, jeje anoche tuvimos una noche muy agitada después de todo y no dormimos muy bien

Mangle: jeje esta bien

Unos minutos después...

Freddy: yo me quedare a cuidar a Foxy esta noche, seguro mañana lo darán de alta, así que no se preocupen

Golden: yo me quedo contigo Freddy

Freddy: muy bien, Chica, Bonnie, llevense a los demás a que descansen, Mangle se ve muy pálida, es mejor que duerma un rato

Y en la pizzeria...

Bonnie: emm... donde esta Spring?

Bonbon: se ha ido, se fue a tomar un tratamiento psicológico, pero me prometió volver

Chica: es cierto, el no es tan malo, después de todo ha aceptado sus errores. Bonbon, tu estas bien?

Bonbon: si, me siento triste pero, sé que él cumple sus promesas

Días después...

Foxy ya estaba de regreso en la pizzeria, ya podía hacer sus actividades diarias, Puppet ayudo con unas pociones para cicatrizar mas rapido la herida

Una tarde en la Pirate Cove...

Foxy: ... y la ola golpeó nuestro barco, pero nuestro barco fue muy resistente y logramos llegar a la orilla de la isla, ahí nos quedamos a buscar comida y escondimos nuestro cofre del tesoro

Mangle: y esa fue nuestra aventura por el océano pacífico

Niños: beso! beso!

Foxy: jeje como ordenen pequeños piratas -besa a Mangle-

Mangle: jeje ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto

Foxy: bien niños es hora de ver los actos de magia de Puppet, vayan al escenario de la izquierda

Todos: siiiii!

Mangle: jeje que bueno que ya se acabo... me siento... cansada... -se desmaya-

Foxy: Mangle! que te pasa! -gritando- ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Minutos mas tarde...

Freddy: pero que le habrá ocurrido?

Foxy: solo dijo que se sentía cansada y de repente se desmayó

Chica: esto no me gusta, debemos llevarla con un medico

Golden: emm yo me quiero encargar de ella, no quiero que vayan a hacer sus tonterías

Freddy: porque lo dicen

Golden: ah por nada, cuando despierte le dicen que vaya a mi habitación

Bonnie: seguro que no le gusto el desayuno que hizo Fred, y por eso anda débil

Fred: oye, pues si ella comió bastante

Foxy: espero que no esté enferma

Media hora después...

Mangle: que me paso? cómo llegué a mi habitación?

Foxy: yo te traje, como te sientes?

Mangle: pues bien, solo un poco mareada

Foxy: dijo Golden que fueras a su habitación, yo te acompañare para que no te vaya a pasar nada

Mangle: gracias Foxy!

Y con Golden...

Golden: tu vete Foxy, debo hablar con ella y hacer otras cosas

Foxy: ah bueno está bien -se va-

Mangle: que ocurre, tu sabes que me pasa?

Golden: no, por eso debo hacerte unas preguntas

Mangle: de acuerdo...

Golden: el dia que te quedaste con Foxy en el hotel, ustedes usaron protección?

Mangle: protección! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! lo olvidamos!

Golden: -gritando- como pudiste Mangle! entonces lo mas probable es que tu... mejor hay que asegurarse, toma esto -le da una prueba de embarazo-

Mangle: como se usa esto?

Golden: destapas la prueba y vas al baño y haces pipi sobre la barrita, si en la prueba te salen 2 rayitas significa positivo y si te sale solo una es negativo

Mangle: esta bien -va al baño-

Minutos después...

Mangle: -contenta- Golden salio positiva, entonces todo está bien verdad?

Golden: queeeeeee! cómo va a estar bien! bueno viendolo de otro punto de vista es una buena noticia pero...

Mangle: tu dijiste que si salian 2 rayitas era resultado positivo, y entonces el positivo significa que esta bien

Golden: no Mangle! positivo significa que estás embarazada!

Mangle: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! -llorando- ahora que voy a hacer!

Golden: Chica matara a Foxy!

Mangle: pero qué haré ahora, y si Foxy no quería tener un bebé!

Golden: lo mejor será que hables con él

Mangle: creo que se va a enojar

Golden: pero igual debes hacerlo

Mas tarde...

Foxy: y como te sientes Mangle, Golden te resolvió el problema?

Mangle: -nerviosa- emm Foxy debo hablar contigo

Foxy: de que pequeña?

Mangle: -toma aire- e...ee... estoy embarazada

Foxy: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

 **Fin?**

Esta historia fue una de las mas visitadas de la pagina pero me gustaria que los lectores comentaran mas, asi que esto termina aqui... claro a menos que los seguidores deseen saber que pasa con Mangle, Foxy, Spring y Bonbon... Espero sus comentarios aquí, o en mi pagina de Facebook **AMLC21 Fanfics,** jeje disculpen que lo deje asi pero quiero ver que piensan los lectores de mi historia.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15... Noticias inesperadas...**

 **En el capitulo anterior Mangle se enteró que estaba embarazada y se lo dijo a Foxy... Cual sera su reacción...**

Mangle: -llorando- así es Foxy yo estoy embarazada

Foxy: -en shock- pe...pero... Demonios! no usamos los condones!

Mangle: lo siento

Foxy: emm... oye... pues ya que podemos hacer, -contento- jeje creo que entonces voy a ser padre... tendremos un pequeño tripulante mas en nuestro barco

Mangle: no estas molesto conmigo?

Foxy: porque lo estaría, ademas fue culpa mía por no usar los condones... me siento feliz, aunque para ti es algo pronto para tener un bebé

Mangle: lo se, que haremos entonces

Foxy: supongo que habrá que... Demonios! tendremos un hijo y no nos hemos casado!

Mangle: Chica se pondrá furiosa por no habernos protegido, ya sabes como es

Foxy: y agradece que Spring no esta aquí

Mangle: con un demonio! Spring, jeje ojala que no se entere

Bonbon: que no se entere de que?

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Bonbon, emm... tenemos noticias que darles a todos...

Y en la sala de juntas...

Freddy: que ocurre ahora?

Golden: jaja Mangle hará publica su noticia

Foxy: emm... como les digo esto... pues... Mangle y yo tendremos un bebé

Todos excepto Golden: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Chica: pero Foxy! no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho, ella aun es menor de edad

Mangle: de nuevo con lo de la edad, ya estoy harta de eso

Puppet: oye es en serio, realmente planeabas tener un hijo antes de los 18 años?

Mangle: pues no, pero las cosas sucedieron así y...

Freddy: pero como le harán ahora, ni siquiera están casados, creen que Scott los dejara vivir aquí con su hijo!

Mangle: no lo se, tienes razón y si nos corre

Foxy: pues supongo que deberemos buscar otro trabajo y conseguirnos una casa

Chica: son unos idiotas!, estúpidos, bobos y todos los insultos posibles, no puedo creerlo Foxy, ninguno de nosotros se ha casado aun y a ti se te ocurre embarazar a la mas pequeña del grupo, no Foxy eso esta mal!

Fred: esto es un grave error

Foxy: oye, pudo haber sido un accidente pero mi hijo no es un error

Tina: vamos Chica, no te enfades, Foxy parece ser mas maduro y se hará responsable de sus actos

Foxy: asi es, asi que Mangle, nos casaremos inmediatamente

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Bonnie: pero eso es aun peor, tienen dinero para organizar una boda, y ademas, a donde demonios se van a ir a vivir

Mangle: ay tienen razón, no podemos tomar todo a la ligera

Chica: debiste pensar eso antes de llevarte a Mangle a un hotel

Mangle: yo fui la culpable

Freddy: bueno ya, no es cuestión de culpas, jeje hay que ver el lado amable, seremos tíos!

Golden: si! tendremos otro miembro en la familia, solo imagínense el bebé zorrito que tendrán, sera muy bonito

Chica: si a todos nos parecerá muy lindo el bebé, pero no es cosa fácil cuidarlo, y menos en una pizzeria, hay que decirle a Scott

Bonnie: oye Chica no crees que si Mangle y Foxy ya van a tener hijos, nosotros también nos estamos quedando atrás, deberíamos tener uno

Chica: queee! pero solo imagínate la situación, todos con nuestros bebés aquí trabajando y viviendo en la pizzeria,

Bonbon: puede que este mal, hay que hablar con Scott primero...

Y por la tarde...

Scott: que les pasa, me dijeron que era algo urgente

Foxy: emm Scott es que... bueno como tu sabes Mangle es mi novia y...

Scott: que pasa?

Foxy: emm Mangle esta embarazada

Scott: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! pero Foxy! como se te ocurrió hacer eso

Foxy: fue un pequeño accidente, pero entenderé si quieres echarnos de la pizzeria

Scott: emm... pues yo se perfectamente que si los echo no tendrán a donde ir, ademas los necesito en la pizzeria. Tengo una idea, mandare construir mas cuartos atrás de la pizzeria, para que sea la casa de todos, es obvio que todos ustedes tendrán sus familias, ya son grandes, pero no quiero que sus hijos sean inpedimento para que realizen su trabajo, ustedes pueden tenerlos aqui, y dejarlos jugar pero no se distraigan demasiado del trabajo de acuerdo.

Foxy: claro que no, haremos bien nuestro trabajo, gracias Scott

Bonnie: y todos podemos tener familia ya

Scott: si, pero inviten a las bodas eh! jaja

Mangle: escuchaste Foxy, por fin podremos tener una familia

Chica: ah bien, pues que ese pequeño sea bienvenido a la gran familia de Freddy Fazbear Pizza

Freddy: seremos tíos!

Bonbon: yo seré la tía Bonbon, ya quiero que nazca tu bebé Mangle

Chica: entre todos cuidaremos al bebé, sera emocionante

Pasaron 4 meses...

Freddy: que andas haciendo Foxy

Foxy: Mangle quiere un helado de piña sobre un waffle y con crema de pastel y queso

Freddy: jajaja los antojos de la Mangle son demasiado extraños

Foxy: jeje lo se, pero de donde demonios voy a sacar el helado de piña, debo ir a comprarlo, ayúdame a hacer unos waffles

Freddy: esta bien, oye, sabias que pronto seras tío tu también, Golden ya esta embarazada!

Foxy: ja! no se podían quedar atrás cierto

Bonnie: no, también Chica ya esta embarazada, y por lo que dijo el doctor pueden ser gemelos

Fred: pues nosotros también tendremos un bebé

Bonbon: que tristeza, todos ustedes ya tendrán una familia pero yo no puedo porque mi Spring no esta

Mangle: Foxy! donde esta mi helado de piña!

Foxy: aaaa espera no he ido por el

Chica: nuestros bebés tendrán solo unos meses de diferencia, yo ya tengo 2 meses de embarazo

Golden: yo 3

Tina: yo también 2

Bonbon: ay quisiera que...

Spring: quisieras que que!

Bonbon: Spring! -corre hacia el y lo abraza- Te extrañe tanto!

Spring: yo también

Freddy: aaaaa cuidado es Spring!

Spring: Chicos, siento haberlos tratado tan mal, yo estaba muy mal de la cabeza, disculpen por mis acciones, Yo ya he tomado un tratamiento psicologico

Bonnie: pues emm jeje de acuerdo te perdonamos, pero no vayas a pegar el grito en el cielo después de las noticias

Spring: cuales noticias?

Freddy: emm tu se lo dices Mangle

Mangle: -escondida tras Foxy- no quiero

Foxy: no temas, yo estoy aquí, es mas yo le digo

Mangle: no esta bien, debo hacerlo yo... Emm Spring... Foxy y yo... tendremos un bebé

Spring: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy: lo siento fue un accidente

Spring: -toma aire- aaaaah pues... ya que... de todas formas supongo que estas dispuesto a cuidar a tu hijo no?

Foxy: claro que si

Spring: esta bien, pues felicidades

Todos: que le hiciste a Springtrap!

Bonbon: oh te has vuelto un buen hombre -lo abraza-

Spring: pues si ya todos estan formando sus familias, porque no lo hacemos tambien Bonbon

Bonbon: aaaah soy tan feliz!

Foxy: entonces no me mataras por haber embarazado a Mangle

Spring: no, aunque me molesta que lo hayas hecho porque ella es menor de edad, pero he aprendido a aceptar las situaciones

Mangle: que bueno que pienses asi, y ahora Foxy ve a buscar mi helado de piña

Foxy: si ya voy!

Spring: y cuantos meses llevas de embarazo Mangle

Mangle: llevo 5 meses

Bonbon: pronto seremos tios

Spring: y nosotros pronto seremos padres, hay que intentarlo ahora mismo para no quedarnos atras

Freddy: jajaja y ahi va el decente de Spring jajajaja

Spring: ya callense, soy mas decente que todos

Foxy: Mangle consegui helado de piña

Mangle: aaaaah pero ahora se me antoja uno de fresa con nueces y frijoles

Foxy: ay Mangle que asco pero esta bien, si tanto insistes ire a buscar todo eso

Chica: no se si lo haces por fastidiar o realmente se te antojan esas cosas

Mangle: son antojos, lo juro

Continuara...

si continuara, tal ve capitulos mas..


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16 El baby shower**

 **Han pasado varias semanas y Mangle ya tiene casi los 9 meses de embarazo...**

Golden: Chicas junta ahora!

Chica: que ocurre!

Golden: pues que ya casi nacerá el bebé de Mangle y hay que hacerle un Baby shower

Foxy: que es eso?

Golden: por eso dije "CHICAS" los hombres no entienden esto de los baby showers

Bonnie: entonces no nos van a invitar

Golden: bueno, pues ya que estarán aquí pues ayuden en algo

Spring: que haremos?

Puppet: cooperen con dinero

Bboy: yo puedo ir a comprar las cosas

Chica: no, debemos ir nosotras

Mangle: que pasa chicos

Freddy: estamos planeando tu Baby shower

Mangle: y eso que es?

Golden: ay Mangle eres tan inocente, es una fiesta para tu bebé

Mangle: pero mi bebé aun no nace

Chica: de eso se trata, mira tu solo disfrutaras de la fiesta y olvídate de lo que se trate

Foxy: y yo que hare?

Freddy: el papá también tiene que estar listo, hoy en día en los Baby showers también participan mas los hombres, ademas que ayudan mas a cuidar a los niños

Foxy: claro que ayudare a cuidarlo

Golden: bien ustedes no hagan nada, nosotros nos encargamos

Mas tarde...

Chica: haremos pizzas para la comida

Tina: lo suponia, yo hare el pastel

Bonnie: se cantan las mañanitas aqui

Golden: porque si no ha nacido, no seas tonto

Spring: Bonbon y yo iremos a comprarle regalos al baby de Mangle

Freddy; buena idea que Spring traiga todo, usa la camioneta de la pizzeria para que te traigas todos los regalos

Todos le dieron dinero a Spring para que trajera cosas

Chica:... y le traes una bañera, y un kit con shampoo para bebé, y talco y pañales y...

Bonbon: vamos, nosotros sabemos que traerle, ya vamonos

Mientras con Foxy...

Foxy: oye Mangle y no te has sentido mal por el embarazo

Mangle: solo algo cansada -se agarra la panza- debes estar muy contento bebé, te harán una fiesta y ni siquiera has nacido

Foxy: esas cosas son solo pretextos para que te regalen todo una despensa y regalos para el bebé

Mangle: que bien! -siente patadas en el estomago- jeje oye Foxy préstame tu mano

Foxy: esta bien -le da la mano a Mangle-

Mangle: siente esto -le pone la mano sobre la panza-

Foxy: -siente al bebé moverse- jeje esta pateando, seguro quiere salir pronto, cuando nazca jugaremos a los piratas con él

Mangle: sera divertido no!

Foxy: si Mangle, tendremos a nuestro propio niño para que escuche nuestras historias de piratas, y también querrá ser un pirata

Mangle: que crees que sea, niño o niña?

Foxy: emm no lo se, lo que sea esta bien, seguro se parecerá a mi

Mangle: no, seguro se parecerá mas a mi

Foxy: que emocionante, ya quiero que nazca

Mangle: a mi me da algo de miedo, por el dolor, ya sabes

Foxy: si, dicen que es muy doloroso, pero tu puedes aguantar, eres muy valiente

Mangle: jeje eso espero

Golden: Foxy, Mangle, ya esta todo listo, vengan!

Foxy: ya vamos

Y en la reunión...

Mangle: que bien hicieron muchas pizzas, Foxy tráeme una rebanada y ponle chocolate y un poco de cajeta

Foxy: oye ya basta de tus antojos tan raros

Chica: bien empezamos

Mangle: a que?

Golden: con los juegos

Foxy: juegos?

Bonnie: los juegos típicos de los baby showers

 _NOTA DE JUEGOS TÍPICOS DE LOS BABY SHOWERS EN MEXICO_

 _En los festejos de los BS hay algunos juegos tradicionales, asi que espero los entiendan XD_

Freddy: bien pues cual es el primer juego

Fred: y si primero comemos, miren a la mamá festejada como se atraganta de pizza

Mangle: -comiendo pizza a mas no poder- jeje lo siento tengo hambre, comamos primero

Después de comer...

Golden: ahora si, primero juguemos a adivinar el tamaño de la cintura de Mangle

Mangle: ni yo se cuanto mide

Chica: tenemos que tratar de atinarle al tamaño con papel higiénico

Bonbon: tráiganse un rollo de papel

Freddy: el que gane se lleva un regalo

Mangle: que los regalos no eran solo para mi bebé?

Bonbon: claro que no, nosotros trajimos regalitos para los concursos, mira son como dulceros decorados, mira estas son cunas de cartón rellenas de dulces

Mangle: que imaginación tienen

Freddy: pues así decía en Internet

Golden: bien pues quienes van a participar?

Mangle: yo quiero

Chica: no Mangle, a ti tenemos que medirte la panza, tu no puedes jugar

Foxy: y yo?

Bonnie: no, el papá tampoco puede jugar

Foxy: ah que triste

Todos los demás agarraron una tira de papel con los cuadritos que creían que podría medir la panza de Mangle

Spring: yo creo que con estos es suficiente

Bonbon: ay Spring, agarraste como 50 cuadros, eso es mucho

Chica: Bonnie, con 5 cuadros no es suficiente

Bonnie: jeje ya ni modo

Golden: creo que con 20 cuadritos tengo

Después de medir la panza con todas las tiras de papel...

Chica: ja! gane yo, estuve mas cerca del tamaño

Golden: el de Freddy hasta le dio 3 vueltas

Mangle: mugre Freddy ni que estuviera tan gorda

Foxy: bien que sigue

Bonbon: ya se, sigue darle de tomar el biberón a los hombres

Fred: a nosotros!

Golden: si, las mujeres alimentaremos con un biberón a los hombres, los que se acaben primero lo que hay en el biberón ganan

Foxy: en ese si podemos jugar nosotros

Puppet: si, ademas que puedes ir ensayando Mangle

Mangle: si muy bien!

Freddy: Puppet no hagas brujería

Puppet: ay que mal pensados son ustedes

Golden: bien ya esta, el que se acabe primero el biberón lleno de soda gana, en sus marcas, listos... fuera!

Las chicas les dieron el biberón a los hombres

Bonnie: aaa Chica tranquila no me empujes tanto

Chica: date prisa y tomate todo

Golden: apúrate Freddy

Mangle: vamos Foxy tu puedes

Bonbon: Spring tu puedes

Puppet: ay Bboy date prisa eres muy lento

Tina: anda Fred, traga mas rápido

Fred: pues no es tan fácil como creen -se levanta y le da el biberón a Tina- a ver tomatelo tu

Freddy: buena idea -cambia de lugar con Golden-

Foxy: ah pues si eso se vale... toma Mangle tomate todo tu

Mangle: demonios!

Después...

Golden: ganamos!

Puppet: no era tan fácil como pensé

Bboy: ya ves y tu de aferrada en que tomara mas rápido

Puppet: pues fuiste muy lento, Freddy y Golden si pudieron

Bonnie: y ahora que

Spring: siguen los buenos consejos

Freddy: cierto, todos debemos darles buenos consejos a Mangle y a Foxy de como ser buenos padres

Foxy: y como van a saberlo ustedes si no han sido padres

Chica: pero sabemos unas cuantas cosas para que cuiden a su bebé

Bonbon: bien esto es como el juego de las sillas, el que se quede sin silla le dará el consejo primero, el que gane el juego de las sillas gana un premio

Foxy: y yo no puedo jugar

Freddy: no, lo siento tu no puedes, debes quedarte con Mangle para que escuchen los consejos

Conforme iban perdiendo le iban diciendo consejos a Foxy y a Mangle...

-Bonnie: emm pues alimentenlo todos los días

Chica: ay Bonnie, es obvio que lo deben alimentar todos los días

-Bboy: tápenlo si hace frió

-Tina: destapenlo si hace calor

-Bonbon: acuestenlo en una cuna segura

-Freddy: comprenle juguetes

-Chica: háganle masajes en su panza para evitar los cólicos con un poco de aceite

Foxy: por fin un consejo útil

-Spring: cámbienle el pañal seguido para que no apeste

-Fred: vistanlo decente

-Golden: demonios me ganaste Puppet, bien pues usen vitacilina bebé para las rosaduras

Freddy: eso parece comercial

-Puppet: gane! Bien mi consejo es que ademas de darle los cuidados que necesita, sean buenos padres y le den mucho cariño a su bebé y siempre enseñarle que la magia existe y que puede lograr todos sus sueños

Todos: )OoO( Bravo Puppet! -aplauden-

Mangle: fue el mejor consejo de todos

Tina: quien se lo esperaba de la amargada de Puppet

Puppet: ay ya cállense, ademas hay que recordar que todas tendremos bebés pronto

Bonbon: ay es cierto jeje

Mangle: Bien a abrir los regalos!

Continuara...

 _ **HEY LECTORES, VOTEN POR QUE QUIEREN QUE SEA EL BEBÉ NIÑO O NIÑA, HÁGANLO AQUÍ O POR LA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK "AMLC21 FANFICS" O LA NUEVA PAGINA "FREDDY FAZBEAR PIZZA :3"**_


	17. Chapter 17

Siento el retraso con la continuacion, pero he estado enferma y ademas tengo mucha tarea por el final de semestre, espero esta noche subir continuacion, gracias por su paciencia :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 17 Llegó la hora..**

 **Después de varios juegos en el Baby Shower de Mangle, seguía abrir los regalos...**

Mangle: muy bien, alguno es para mi?

Chica: claro que no, todos son para el bebé

Mangle: ah que malos

Freddy: anda abre el de la caja grande y roja, ese lo compramos entre Golden y yo

Golden: si ábrelo!

Mangle abrió la caja...

Mangle: orale! esta genial... emm que es esto?

Todos: -caída estilo anime- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Golden: como que que es! pues es un... emm es un...

Chica: que tu tampoco sabes, y tu lo compraste

Bonnie: es un carro todo terreno para una persona, o bueno un bebé

Freddy: es un andador, con forma de barquito pirata

Todos: aaaaaaah que bonito!

Mangle: y aquí se echa al bebé?

Chica: si, cuando ya va a comenzar su entrenamiento para caminar, ni se les ocurra echarlo en los primeros meses, seguro estará listo o lista después de los 6 meses

Foxy: jeje esta muy bonito, bien abramos otro

Bonnie: abran el mio y de Chica

Foxy: yo lo abro Mangle, el papá también debe abrir regalos

Mangle: esta bien

Foxy: mira Mangle es una mini bañera y tiene un jabón y shampoo especiales para bebé y toallas para secarlo

Mangle: supongo que aquí lo bañaremos no?

Chica: claro que si, oigan me están dando miedo, creo que ustedes serán un desastre cuidando a ese bebé

Foxy: claro que no, yo se lo que hago

Tina: bien ahora abran lo que Fred y yo les compramos

Mangle: yo lo abro -abre la caja- vaya son muchos biberones, mira Foxy cobijas para bebé, y esta tiene una calavera como una bandera de pirata

Foxy: nuestro hijo terminara siendo un pirata

Freddy: mínimo uno como ustedes jaja

Foxy: Mangle cuando tenga mucho dinero nos iremos a viajar como piratas por el mar

Mangle: que bien!

Chica: los demás regalos pequeños son ropa, juguetes pequeños o cosas de limpieza para el bebé

Spring: emm falta algo importante

Foxy: que cosa?

Bonbon: el regalo que Spring y yo les compramos, pero no esta aquí, tráelo ya Spring!

Spring fue por un enorme regalo que venia empujando, estaba cubierto con una sabana y se miraba que tenia ruedas para desplazarse...

Bonbon: y aquí tienes el mejor regalo de todos, bueno tal vez no el mejor pero es demasiado útil

Foxy y Mangle lo destaparon

Mangle: aaaah que bonita! es una cuna

Foxy: jeje es cierto, nos hacia falta la cuna

Mangle: gracias Spring! -lo abraza-

Foxy: ejem... bueno gracias Spring

Spring: por nada, después de todo, ese bebé sera como mi sobrino

Chica: ah es tan bueno que Spring haya cambiado tanto

Foxy: sabes, no eres tan malo después de todo

Spring: y tu tampoco lo eres... entonces... emm...

Bonbon: vamos dale un abrazo de amigos

Spring: no, Foxy no es mi amigo

Bonnie: uuu Foxy

Spring: Foxy es como mi hermano -lo abraza dándole golpecitos en la espalda-

Foxy: jeje bueno pues

Golden: oigan vamos a comer pastel

Mangle: si pastel! Foxy tráete el queso para nachos para ponerle a mi pastel

Foxy: ay Mangle cuando terminaran estos antojos tuyos

Freddy: que asco, las demás no han tenido esos antojos tan extraños

Chica: es porque nosotras no somos raras como Mangle

Días después...

Mangle: aaah Foxy me duele la panza!

Foxy: aaaaaa ya va a nacer el bebé

Chica: Mangle estas segura? esta será la cuarta vez que iremos al hospital y te regresaran diciendo que todavía no es hora

Mangle: emm pues...

Freddy: ay pero no seas tan escandalosa, debes tener un dolor casi insoportable para saber que estas lista

Mangle: me esta dando miedo

Foxy: -nervioso- tranquila yo se que tu puedes aguantar

Mangle: ya se me pasó, pero están seguros que me dolerá mas que ahorita

Chica: supongo que si, dicen que es un dolor horrible

Mangle: entonces no es jeje, debo ir al baño

Tina: ay Mangle, no nos asustes así, no te quejes por pequeños dolores

Mangle: esta bien

Foxy: demonios, no se que haré cuando a Mangle le den los verdaderos dolores

Bonnie: pues tranquilízate, si te pones nervioso tu también no podrás hacer nada para ayudarla, mejor cálmate y deberías ir haciendo las maletas de lo que llevaras al hospital

Foxy: esta bien

Y en la habitación...

Foxy: Mangle acuéstate un rato, y no te apures por lo del bebé, ya nacerá a su tiempo

Mangle: es que me da miedo no estar preparada para tanto dolor, y si no alcanzo a llegar al hospital, y si el bebé no nace bien si no estamos a tiempo, y si...

Foxy: -mas nervioso- aaaaa no me asustes mas! yo también me siento muy nervioso

Mangle: lo siento pero... -se pone a llorar- tengo miedo

Foxy: oye no llores -la abraza- yo estaré aquí, y no me separare de ti hasta que nazca el bebé de acuerdo

Mangle: de acuerdo

Foxy: bien, debo de dejar estos nervios, no necesitamos tantos nervios, jeje con los tuyos es mas que suficiente

Freddy: -abre la puerta de golpe- Foxy! que si Mangle ya no se siente mal!

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaa no me espantes así!

Freddy: cálmate, oye no te hace bien tener tantos nervios jaja

Foxy: uno tratando de calmarse y tu llegas de golpe, toca antes de entrar!

Freddy: ya pues, y como sigue Mangle

Foxy: bien, ahora déjanos solos

Freddy: jaja seras un padre muy gruñón Foxy

Mas tarde...

Chica: hey ya es hora de cenar

Foxy: Mangle esta durmiendo muy tranquila, no quiero despertarla

Chica: si es mejor que duerma bien, y tu vendrás a cenar?

Foxy: si claro

Tina: ya tienes todo listo en las maletas para cuando tengamos que ir al hospital?

Foxy: ay no me recuerden eso

Bonnie: jaja que miedoso eres, quien diría que seras un padre tan preocupado

Foxy: Mangle es menor de edad, y si se le complica el parto

Golden: no exageres, ya casi tiene 18, no le pasara nada, ademas que ya hay niñas hasta de 11 o 12 años teniendo hijos, ella estará bien

Y en la noche...

Mangle: -se despierta- Foxy

Foxy: -se despierta de golpe- que ocurre!

Mangle: solo quiero un vaso de agua

Foxy: ah bueno, enseguida te lo traigo

Mangle: oye tengo hambre, no cene nada

Foxy: quieres que te traiga una rebanada de pizza?

Mangle: si Foxy

Foxy se fue a traerle las cosas a Mangle a la cocina

Mangle: aaaa me esta doliendo otra vez, pero no estoy segura que sea normal o sea... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Foxy: -regresa corriendo- que pasa!

Mangle: me duele mucho, esta vez el dolor es demasiado

Foxy: -muy nervioso- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Freddy: que ocurre!

Mangle: me dueleeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Freddy: -gritando- rápido chicos, creo que esta vez si llegó la hora

Chica: -empuja a Freddy- háganse a un lado, Mangle respira y tranquilízate, estas segura de que ya es la hora?

Mangle: siento contracciones muy fuertes cada vez mas... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Golden: rápido, Freddy saca la camioneta de la pizzeria para ir todos

Foxy: -nervioso a mas no poder- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que hago yo!

Bonnie: Foxy tu agarra las maletas y subelas a la camioneta, deja que Chica se quede ayudando a Mangle

Foxy: yo le dije que no me separaría de ella

Chica: pero no ayudas en nada

Mangle: -tratando de tranquilizarse- Foxy ve a dejar las maletas, yo estaré bien aaaaaaaaaahhh

Foxy: esta bien ahorita regreso -empaca todo lo necesario en las maletas-

Freddy: ya esta la camioneta, rápido suban todos, dejen que Mangle suba en los primeros asientos

Spring: rápido súbanse ya, Chica trae a Mangle!

Mangle: -haciendo respiraciones como le dijeron- me duele mucho

Foxy: ya volví, subamos a la camioneta, yo te cargo

Chica: ten cuidado, no la aplastes demasiado

Todos suben a la camioneta, Freddy la conduce y los demás van muy emocionados, a excepción de Mangle y Foxy que van nerviosos

Golden: ay por fin seré tía

Bonbon: que será el bebé, niño o niña

Spring: no hagan tanto ruido, fastidian a Mangle

Foxy: -tomando la mano de Mangle- tranquila, respira, estarás bien

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaah, esta bien, -aprieta la mano de Foxy-

Foxy: (aaaaa me esta encajando las uñas, pero debe dolerle mas a ella) -nervioso- podrías darte prisa Freddy

Freddy: oye no puedo conducir tan rápido, solo nos arriesgaremos a tener un accidente y sera peor para Mangle

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaah esto es horrible!

Golden: oye no nos asustes, que nosotras seguimos de tener hijos

Chica: todas sabíamos a lo que nos íbamos a enfrentar

Por fin llegaron al hospital

Foxy: rápido! mi esposa tendrá un bebé!

Bonnie: mentiroso! no es tu esposa, ni se casaron!

Fred: tu cállate Bonnie!

Enfermera: y donde esta su esposa?

Foxy: emmm... aaaaaah todavía no la bajo de la camioneta -sale corriendo-

Enfermera: ay los padres primerizos, que lata con ellos

Chica: eres un tonto Foxy

Foxy: aquí esta!

Enfermera: vamos, acuestela en la camilla

Mangle: -resistiendo todo el dolor- Foxy, ven conmigo

Foxy: -nervioso- emm puedo entrar con ella?

Enfermera: si claro, pásele para que le pongan la bata, el cubre bocas y toda la protección adecuada

Freddy: buena suerte pirata

Bonnie: anda Foxy, demuestra que eres un macho pecho peludo

Spring: cuídala Foxy

Fred: no te asustes por lo que veas jaja

Bboy: ay nos avisas que tan feo esta el asunto

Foxy: cállense, ya vuelvo

Enfermera: quítese ese gancho de la mano señor

Foxy: oh es cierto jeje

Varios enfermeros estaban preparando a Mangle para su parto mientras la enfermera le pedía a Foxy que se pusiera la bata, el gorro los guantes y el cubre-bocas para entrar a la sala de partos

Mangle: -agarra a Foxy- que bueno que viniste conmigo

Foxy: te prometí quedarme contigo todo el tiempo hasta que naciera el bebé

Doctor Mario: -cantando- soy el doctor Mario tu vida he de salvar...

Foxy: queee!

Doctor Mario: bien que tenemos aquí eh... ah una jovencita que esta a punto de estallar como bomba, oye no estas muy pequeña para tener un bebé

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ya cállese con eso, solo ayúdeme que ya quiero que nazca mi bebé

Foxy: dese prisa doctor

Doc Mario: bien -se pone los guantes- es solo hacer que el chamaco salga, ande señora, puje

Mangle: aaaaaaaaah

Enfermera: Doctor, ni siquiera ha levantado la sabana que cubre a la paciente, no podrá ver al bebé

Doc Mario: yo se lo que hago enfermera Lolita

Enfermera: no me llamo Lolita, me llamo Larissa

Doc Mario: como sea -levanta la sabana- ahora si pujale con confianza niña

Foxy: este doctor no me gusta nada

Continuara...

Aun es tiempo para decidir el Sexo del bebé ya tengo un voto por un niño


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18 La gran sorpresa...**

 **En el capítulo anterior, (después de varios dias XD) Mangle fue llevada al hospital porque su bebé estaba por nacer...**

Doctor Mario: vamos jovencita puja con más fuerza

Mangle: aaaaaaaaa esto no es tan fácil como creen

Foxy: tu puedes Mangle

Doctor Mario: enfermera Lolita, tráigame un vaso con agua y llame a Lakitu (nota: Lakitu es el personaje de Mario Bros que esta sobre una nube grabando)

Enfermera: que soy Larissa, y para qué quiere a Lakitu

Doctor Mario: para grabar este momento, no es muy común un parto de seres tan curiosos como estos, miren tienen orejas de zorro y el bebé seguro nacerá igual

Enfermera: ah ya voy

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera...

Freddy: como creen que le esté yendo a Foxy?

Chica: ojala que bien, y ojala que le vaya mejor a Mangle, que esto debe ser mas horrible para ella

Spring: espero que este bien

Bonbon: no te preocupes, seremos tios!

Golden: si! seremos tios!

Bonnie: seguro la pizzería no sera lo mismo después de esto

Chica: yo le enseñare a hacer pizzas

Golden: para que, nosotras también tendremos a nuestros hijos después, esperate, quienes deben enseñarles cosas son Foxy y Mangle

Y en la sala de Partos...

Doctor Mario: -jugando super mario 64 en una de las pantallas de la sala-

Foxy: por favor! no puede estar jugando en un momento como este

Enfermera: Doctor! y que hay de la paciente

Mangle: ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Doctor Mario: yo sé lo que hago! Llevo años de experiencia en esto... Si por fin le gane al estúpido pingüino ...

Foxy: lo dudo

Enfermera: y esto lo hace siempre

Foxy: porque no lo corren

Enfermera: nos hacen falta doctores

Foxy: demonios

Doctor Mario: bien ahora le haremos un pequeño corte para facilitar el asunto

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Enfermera: tenga cuidado

Doctor Mario: yo se lo que hago

Foxy: -enojado- ya me harte de usted, queremos otro doctor

Doctor Mario: yo se lo que hago

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Doc Mario: Lolita pasame un trapo para limpiar

Foxy: que pasa -ve a Mangle sangrando demasiado- aaaaaaaaaaaa que le hizo -se desmaya-

Mangle: Foxy!

Doc Mario: saquen a este chico de aqui! no aguanta nada

Enfermera: oye despierta! no puedes dejar a tu chica así, y menos en manos del Doctor Mario!

Foxy: -mareado- aaaaaaaaa! tiene razón, Mangle me necesita despierto

Doc Mario: ya les dije que yo se lo que hago, es mas saca al señor zorro de aqui Lolita, solo nos estorba

Enfermera: emm, lo siento joven, pero váyase, este doctor es capaz de dejarla ahi si no obedezco sus ordenes, lo mantendré al tanto de lo que ocurre

Foxy: esta bien, lo siento Mangle, tu puedes!

Mangle: -llorando del dolor- aaaaaaa esta bien, yo puedo.. aaaaaaaaa!

Y en la sala de espera...

Freddy: que pasó Foxy! ya nació tu bebé?

Foxy: aun no, y el doctor que le tocó a Mangle es un desastre

Chica: pero ella esta bien, no?

Foxy: emm pues... supongo, o no lo se, no se si es normal que sangre tanto

Golden: seguro que si, no te preocupes

Unos minutos después...

Doctor Mario: -sale gritando- señor Foxy!

Foxy: -salta asustado- que ocurre!

Doc Mario: ha ocurrido algo inesperado!

Foxy: -mas asustado aun- que paso? Mangle está bien? el bebé está bien? ya dígalo!

Doc Mario: pues ella está bien, y...

Todos: -desesperados- que díganos pronto!

Doc Mario: ustedes no tuvieron un bebé

Foxy: queeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Doc Mario: ustedes han tenido 2, felicidades usted es padre de un par de pequeños y lindos gemelos

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy: -emocionado- ge...ge...gemelos! pero nunca nos imaginamos que fueran gemelos

Doctor Mario: es porque en los ultrasonidos que se le hicieron a su esposa anteriormente no se veían por la forma en que estaban acomodados

Foxy: entonces tengo dos bebés!

Freddy: ahora tendremos que comprar mas cosas, con una sola cuna y un solo andador no será suficiente

Chica: que emocionante! Felicidades Foxy!

Foxy: debo ir a ver a Mangle

Y en la sala de Partos...

Mangle: -muy agotada- jeje sorpresa Foxy! jeje, tuvimos 2 bebés

Foxy: -llorando de la emoción- pero que lindos están, míralos

Doctor Mario: una es niña y el otro niño, vaya suerte que tienen, sigue grabando este momento Lakitu

Los bebés tenían el cabello rojo, con un pequeño mechón blanco en la parte de enfrente, sus orejitas de zorrito, ojos color ámbar, la niña se diferenciaba del niño porque las orejas eran de un color mas claro.

Foxy: te dije que se parecería a mi, jeje los dos se parecen a mi

Mangle: también se parecen a mi

Enfermera: debo llevarlos para hacerles las revisiones necesarias y darles un baño, les avisare cuando estén en los cuneros

Doctor Mario: bien ahora hay que hacer los últimos arreglos a la joven madre para que se vaya a descansar a otra habitación

Foxy: -besa a Mangle- bien hecho mi pequeña pirata, ahorita regreso, debo ir a comprar unas cosas, jeje ninguno de nosotros nos esperábamos dos bebés

Mangle: no tardes mucho, diles a los demás que tienen dos sobrinos jeje

Foxy: ya lo saben, están tan sorprendidos como nosotros

Unas horas después...

Fred: Foxy donde estabas, desde hace rato que la enfermera Lolita esta diciendo que los bebés están en los cuneros

Enfermera: que me llamo Larissa!

Foxy: estaba comprando unas cosas para los bebés y para Mangle

Golden: yo ya fui a verlos, están hermosos! pero no me dejan entrar a cargarlos

Doctor Mario: oigan y todos ustedes tendrán hijos pronto, deben venir a que yo los atienda, sus bebés serán especiales como los de hace rato

Tina: emm no gracias, preferimos ir a otro hospital

Chica: no seas descortés Tina

Freddy: mis sobrinos están hermosos! ya quiero que estén en la pizzeria

Foxy: ya pusieron a Mangle en otra habitación?

Enfermera: si ya esta, ahorita esta dormida

Foxy: jeje entrare para llevarle sus regalos y que los vea cuando despierte

Unas horas después...

Mangle despertó y vio a su alrededor

Mangle: (que es todo esto... jeje que bonito oso y que grande, y cuantas flores y dulces y juguetes... seguro fue mi Foxy)

Foxy: -entra a la habitación- hey que bien que ya despertaste! los demás quieren entrar a verte pero la enfermera no los deja entar a todos al mismo tiempo

Luego llegan todos...

Bonnie: hola Mangle! como te sientes!

Mangle: jeje pues...

Chica: como te atreves a preguntarle eso! Que no ves que acaba de tener no uno sino 2 bebés al mismo tiempo, debe estar agotada y adolorida

Mangle: pues si lo estoy jeje pero estoy muy contenta

Foxy: que hacen todos aquí? La enfermera Leticia les dijo que no entraran todos

Enfermera: -va pasando por el pasillo- que me llamo Larissa! y quien les dio permiso de entrar a todos ustedes aquí?

Freddy: el Doctor Mario

Enfermera: tenia que ser! -se va enojada-

Golden: no es tan malo como creen, jeje es muy simpático el doctor

Foxy: esperen aquí, iré a los cuneros a ver si me dejan traer a los bebés -sale de la habitación-

Chica: quien diría que Foxy se convertiría en un padre tan responsable, mira todos los juguetes que salio a comprar para ellos

Puppet: y mira como consiente a Mangle

Golden: después de haber sido un mujeriego de lo peor

Spring: si, siempre me arrepentiré de haberlo lastimado aquel día

Freddy: ya olvídalo, has aceptado tus errores... y ahora eres tío jajaja

Spring: si ya lo se, todos lo somos

Foxy: -llega con los bebés- ya llego el capitán con su tripulación jeje

Mangle: dámelos Foxy! casi no los he visto

Foxy: tómalos -se los da a Mangle con cuidado-

Mangle: con razón sentía tanto movimiento en el estomago, pues si eran dos después de todo. -emocionada- Ah míralos Foxy, están tan bonitos! quisiera apachurrarlos y comérmelos... aaaaaaaaaaaaaa que bonitos son mis bebés

Foxy: claro, se parecen a su papá

Mangle: oye también se parecen a mi!

Freddy: que bonitos son, pero les hace falta algo muy importante, esta es una de las decisiones mas importantes de su vida y que afectara la vida entera de sus hijos

Foxy: que cosa?

Todos: los nombres!

Mangle y Foxy: es cierto, como van a llamarse!

 **Continuara...**

 **Gracias por seguir este fic, ya se que a veces los hago esperar demasiado XD y también me alegra haber esperado en subir este capitulo porque durante todo el fin de semana no podía ver los reviews de algunos de ustedes, pero por fin pude verlos y me encontré con la magnifica sugerencia de que fueran gemelos, esto hará todo mas entretenido. Gracias por su participación en estos Fics :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 19 Aprendiendo a ser padres**

Freddy: es hora de que piensen en los nombres de sus bebés

Foxy: demonios! eso va a estar difícil, oye Mangle como quieres que se llamen

Mangle: si seria difícil buscarle un nombre a un solo bebé imagínate a dos

Bonnie: pónganle Tarja o Janis a la niña

Chica: esos son nombres de mujeres rockeras, y tu no tienes derecho a opinar

Bonnie: aaaaaah

Foxy: mmm pues como les llamamos

Tina: pónganles Brayan y Britany

Foxy y Mangle: ay no !

Chica: esos nombres no se oyen bien para los hijos de dos piratas

Freddy: póngales Jack y Elizabeth como los piratas del caribe

Doctor Mario: así que decidiendo el nombre de sus chamacos! les recomiendo Mario y Peach

Golden: gracias por la sugerencia pero no

Foxy: emm nuestros nombres ni siquiera son normales, el mio significa Zorro o Astuto

Mangle: el mio significa destrozado

Puppet: pónganles un buen nombre, que sea original

Doctor Mario: voy a ver la tele... -se pone a ver la tele-

Enfermera: ay este doctor tan flojo, pero en fin, me alegra que al menos haya logrado completar el parto

Foxy: no se que nombre ponerle, oye Spring que sugieres tu eh..

Spring: -distraído con la tele- emm yo emm... espera la serie esta interesante

Bonbon: Spring eso es el programa de mujeres asesinas

Bonnie: ay que miedo, esta tipa descuartizo y cocinó a su pareja

Foxy: jeje que loco!

Doctor Mario: esa Roxana es una maldita asesina

Foxy: jeje Roxana, oye me gusta ese nombre

Mangle: Roxana!

Foxy: se escucha como un nombre de mujer valiente y ademas le podemos decir Roxy que se oye como Foxy jeje

Mangle: de acuerdo, a la niña llamemosle Roxy la mujer asesina jaja

Foxy: y al niño?

Mangle: bien.. ahora busquemos el nombre de un asesino

Spring: llamenlo Slayer eso es asesino en ingles

Mangle: pues que te parece Foxy, igual yo me llamo destrozar, porque no

Foxy: jeje se escucha bien, nuestros hijos serán temidos en todos lados, los mejores piratas, bien serán Slay y Roxy

Chica: se escuchan bien, pues muy bien, al menos no se podrán burlar de sus nombres

Foxy: cuando podrá salir Mangle de aquí?

Doctor Mario: si quiere ya

Todos: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Enfermera: nooo! como se le ocurre, a la paciente le hace falta atención y cuidados especiales aun

Doc Mario: no exageres Lolita!

Enfermera: soy Larissa! aaaah -se va enojada-

Foxy: emm entonces mejor no la saco de aqui

Doc Mario: ella aguanta mucho, es joven, visítenme pronto

Puppet: vamonos, no importa, haré unas pociones para que Mangle se sienta mejor

Y en la pizzeria...

Spring: aaaa debo ir a comprar otra cuna, ahi vengo

Bonbon: si vamos

Chica: Mangle ve a descansar, deja a los bebés con nosotros, Foxy tu también, no han dormido casi nada

Foxy: esta bien

Mangle: yo debo cuidar a mis bebés, mis lindos y hermosos bebés

Freddy: vete a dormir! y tu Foxy ve con ella

Foxy: vamonos Mangle, necesitas descansar

Puppet: si descansa un rato, yo te hare una poción para cuando te despiertes para que te sientas mejor

Uno de los bebés empieza a llorar...

Chica: -con ternura- ay pequeño! yo lo cuido!

Bonnie: si nosotros los cuidamos

Chica: ven aquí hermoso -lo carga- ay que bonito esta!

Mangle: no se vale, ellos van a disfrutar a nuestros bebés

Foxy: solo sera un rato, déjalos, cuídenlos bien chicos

Roxy también empieza a llorar...

Golden: a ella la cargo yo! -la carga- ay que bonita es!

Freddy: hola! soy tu tio Freddy!

Roxy: -llora mas fuerte-

Golden: Freddy la asustas!

Foxy: oigan! mis hijos no son juguetes así que no los molesten tanto

Bboy: no seas delicado, oye Puppet ya quiero que tengamos a nuestros hijos

Puppet: -sonrojada- callate Bboy!

Unos minutos después...

Bonnie: oye Chica porque los bebés no se callan, ya les dimos de comer, ya les cambiamos los pañales y no se callan

Chica: tal vez necesitan de sus padres, pero están durmiendo

Bonbon: -cargando a Slay- a ver pequeño, no te gusta estar con la tia Bonbon!

Slay: -llora mas fuerte-

Foxy: oigan, no que cuidarian de los bebés, porque lloran tanto!

Mangle: que les ocurre a mis bebés -los carga a los dos- tranquilos, sus tíos no los saben cuidar

Foxy: déjame cargar a uno -agarra a Roxy- a ver Roxy aquí esta papá no llores

Los bebés no dejan de llorar

Mangle: pero que les pasa, porque no dejan de llorar -se pone a llorar- somos unos pésimos padres!

Foxy: tranquila Mangle, es solo que -desesperado- aaaaaaaaaaaaa que tienen!

Freddy: oigan no se pongan asi, hay que calmarse y buscar en internet porque pueden llorar los bebés

Chica; ya se que les pasa, acuestenlos en las cunas, iré por aceite

Foxy: cierto el masaje con aceite que dijo Chica

Chica: nosotros lo hacemos, ustedes descansen

Mangle: no puedo estar durmiendo mientras mis hijos están llorando, voy a hacerlo yo

Después de hacerles unos masajes parecen tranquilizarse y se quedan dormidos

Todos: por fin!

Scott: hola chicos! ya tuvieron a su bebé?

Todos: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no hagas ruido Scott!

Scott: -en voz más baja- ah que lindos, tuvieron gemelos, felicidades Foxy y Mangle

Foxy: ahhh ahora si quiero dormir un rato

Mangle: yo también

Scott: ya me voy, solo vine a visitarlos para conocer a sus hijos, bien nos vemos y recuerden no descuidar la pizzeria

Todos: esta bien Scott

5 minutos después...

Los bebés lloran de nuevo

Todos: ay no!

Freddy: otra vez!

Golden: vamos a cargarlos

Freddy: oigan niños dejen descansar un rato

Golden: ay pero que bonitos estan, hasta lloran bonito

Freddy: si lloran bonito pero es algo molesto que no te dejen hacer nada

Foxy: otra vez

Puppet: mejor tomense un té quita sueño de los que yo hago y cuiden a su hijo, tal vez en la noche puedan dormir un poco

Mangle: si yo voy a cuidarlos, voy a darles de comer

Foxy: vamos

Y en la habitación...

Mangle: Foxy primero pasame a uno y luego al otro

Foxy: toma dale de comer a Slay

Mangle: crees que podamos con esto Foxy? yo siempre pensé que cuidar un bebé era difícil, pero nosotros tenemos 2

Foxy: pues sera dificil pero no importa, todo valdrá la pena no, ademas mira lo bonitos que están

Mangle: lo se... jeje eres muy comelon pequeño Slay, cuando te vas a llenar, ya toca tu hermana

Días después...

Foxy estaba en la pirate cove trabajando muy cansado y con ojeras...

Foxy: ... la tripulación... estaba -bosteza- muy aburrida y se fue a... dormir -cae al piso-

Niños: hey no te duermas pirata Foxy -le lanzan trozos de pizza y vasos de soda-

Bboy: Mangle! Foxy necesita un relevo

Mangle: -cansada- ah ya voy, pero quien va a cuidar a los bebés

Freddy: Spring tu vigilalos

Spring: otra vez yo! ya le toca a Bonnie

Bonnie: lo siento, estoy trabajando, y hay mucha gente que atender, tu eres el que no tiene mucho que hacer

Spring: esta bien, dejamelos a mi Mangle

Mangle: gracias, Foxy ve a dormir un rato

Foxy: -todo sucio por la comida- ah gracias Mangle -va a dormir-

Mangle: -cansada- aaaa bien marineros, en que estábamos... ah si entonces los piratas tuvieron 2 hijos que lloran demasiado y ya no pueden con su vida jejeje -se pone a llorar- aaaaaaaaaaaaa ya no puedo con mi vida!

Puppet: ay no, esto no funciona!

Freddy: jeje lo siento niños pero los piratas no se sienten muy bien para las historias

Chica: les dije que no pusieran a trabajar a Mangle todavía, que no ven que apenas hace 1 semana tuvo a los bebés y ademas esta en la etapa de la depresión posparto, se va a poner dramática con todo

Mangle: -llorando en una esquina- aaaaaaa mi vida es un desastre, no soy una buena madre, ni una buena esposa, ni una buena empleada, Foxy ya no me quiere!

Chica: vete a dormir! y deja de llorar por los rincones

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Spring: ya despertaste a los niños Mangle

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Bonnie: que la depresión posparto no les da solo a la mujer?

Freddy: jaja oigan tranquilos

Foxy: estos bebés están rotos!

Tina: a ver, vayanse a dormir y olvídense por un rato de sus hijos

Spring: claro que no! no nos van a dejar a sus engendros a nosotros, ellos son los padres

Freddy: Spring tiene razón, son suyos, váyanse y encarguense de ellos, nosotros tenemos que seguir atendiendo la pizzeria

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya no lloren bebés por favor ya no lloren!

Foxy: que demonios quieren!

Mangle: -llorando de la desesperación- ya no puedo mas!

Foxy: -tratando de calmarse- Ya Mangle, no llores tu tambien porque solo nos ponemos peor, damelos, tratare de dormirlos de nuevo

Mangle: soy una mala madre!

Foxy: ya no exageres

Unos minutos después...

Foxy: -medio dormido- y el barquito de los bebés piratas navego por el mar hasta que las olas los hicieron dormir...

Mangle: jeje los hiciste dormir con una historia, que buen padre eres

Foxy: tu tambien lo eres, solo que no te sientes tan bien aun, vamos a dormir un rato antes de que despierten de nuevo

Continuara...

Visiten mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics

Siento los extraños nombres de los bebés pero fueron los primeros nombres que se me ocurrieron cuando hize mis primeros fics de Foxy y Mangle


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 20 Por fin un final feliz**

 **Despues de varios meses, todos los demás tuvieron a sus bebés también, Bonnie y Chica tuvieron un niño con orejitas de conejo amarillas (por el color de pelo de Chica), Freddy y Golden tuvieron un niño con orejas de oso y cabello dorado, Tina y Fred tuvieron una niña con alitas de pollo cafes, Puppet y Bboy tuvieron un niño que se parecia mucho a Puppet pero con cabello como el de Bboy, Spring y Bonbon tuvieron un niño con orejas de conejo azules y marcas negras en la cara como Spring. Foxy y Mangle por fin se convirtieron en mejores padres y entre todos cuidaban a sus hijos, o eso parecía...**

Mangle: Foxy los niños no están!

Foxy: deben estar con alguno de los demás, seguro los tiene Bonbon o Chica, o Freddy, no se

Mangle: vamos a buscarlos, tengo que darles de comer

Foxy: -gritando- oigan todos! han visto a mis bebés!

Bonnie: -cargando a su bebé- no los he visto Foxy, ya sabes que tus hijos ya se mueven mucho, los dejaste en sus andadores?

Mangle: si los deje ahí

Chica: pues búscalos, deben andar por el área de juegos o por la cocina, aaaaaaaaaa la cocina es peligrosa para los niños!

Freddy: -cargando a su hijo- nosotros solo hemos estado cuidando a nuestros hijos, verdad pequeño Goldie, jaja quien es el consentido de papá!

Golden: ay mi Freddy es tan buen padre

Chica: Bonnie también lo es, se la pasa cuidando de Ben

Bonnie: cuando crezca sera un gran músico de rock

Tina: Fred también es un buen padre, acaba de llevar a Frida a que le pongan sus vacunas

Puppet: y Bboy... bueno esta bien verdad...

Bboy: Puppet no puedo bajar a Harry del techo!

Puppet: otra vez, a este niño como le gusta flotar, y apenas tiene 4 meses de nacido, sera un mago tan poderoso como yo

Bonbon: Spring también es un buen padre

Spring: aaaaaaaaa Bontrap no se duerme Bonbon!

Bonbon: jeje recuerda como son de recién nacidos, así eran Slay y Roxy

Foxy: aaaaaaa pero no los encuentro y todos presumiendo ser buenos padres y yo con mis hijos perdidos

Mangle: niños! voy a darles su papilla, regresen

Chica: claro, como si fueran a hacerte caso

Todos se distribuyeron para buscar a los hijos de Mangle y Foxy...

Bboy: encontré a Roxy en el área de juegos, esta adentro de la tina de pelotas

Foxy: como te saliste del andador niña traviesa! -la carga- eres tan inquieta como tu madre

Mangle: claro échame la culpa a mi! vamos a buscar a Slay

Chica: Slay esta en la cocina

Mangle: que haces aquí pequeño travieso!

Chica: mira nada mas, tiro todo lo que había en las alacenas y se lleno de harina

Mangle: eres tan desastroso como tu padre

Foxy: se mueven demasiado en esos andadores, hay que sacarlos

Mangle: seguro pronto podrán caminar solos

Foxy: vamos a darles de comer, yo le doy a Roxy y tu le das a Slay

Mangle: vamos pues, dale su Gerber de mango, les gusta mucho

Asi pasaron 8 años y todos ven a sus hijos crecer...

 _NOTA: TUVIERON MAS HIJAS, ESTAS SON SUS DESCRIPCIONES..._

 _Chica y bonnie tuvieron otra hija a la que le pusieron Vani, tiene cabello morado y orejas iguales a las de Bonnie_

 _Spring y Bonbon tuvieron otra hija que llamaron Sam, solo es como Spring en versión mujer_

 _Puppet y Bboy tuvieron otra hija que llamaron Hermione (los nombres de sus hijos se basan en Harry Potter XD) que se parece mucho a Bboy_

 _Freddy y Golden tuvieron otra hija a la que llamaron Gaby, se parece a Golden pero con el cabello cafe y ojos azules como Freddy_

Slay: jeje mira lo que puedo hacer Roxy -se para de manos-

Roxy: eso no tiene nada de interesante

Ben: a un lado -corre con un carrito-

Roxy: ay que molesto eres Ben

Ben: oye la pizzeria es de todos y podemos jugar donde queramos

Goldie: hey juguemos a que estábamos viajando por el mundo

Slay: yo quiero viajar por el mar, soy un pirata como mi papá y mi mamá

Roxy: si! somos piratas!

Bonnie: yo estoy de gira mundial porque soy un cantante famoso

Frida: Roxy, mira aquel niño tan guapo -señala a un niño-

Roxy: es un cliente, ademas no somos muy chicas para pensar en esas cosas?

Frida: no seas aburrida

Bontrap: -caminaba y leía un libro y se tropieza con Roxy- aaaaaa lo siento Roxy

Roxy: -sonrojada- aaaa esta bien, ten mas cuidado

Frida: jajajajajaja porque te pones asi cuando te encuentras a Bontrap, te gusta?

Roxy: aaaaaaaaaaaa nooooo como se te ocurre! tu solo pensando en esas tonterías

Frida: a mi me gusta tu hermano

Roxy: ya callate, mi hermano no es así y que mal ejemplo le pones a Hermione y a Gaby (Hermione es la hija menor de Puppet y Gaby es la hija menor de Golden)

Frida: ellas también deben estar listas para cuando se enamoren

Roxy: ah mejor me voy a jugar con mi hermano

Gaby: Roxy juegas conmigo

Roxy: voy a jugar a los piratas con mi hermano, ven si quieres ser marinera de la tripulación

Slay: vamos a jugar Roxy... Hola Gaby, juegas con nosotros?

Gaby: sii!

Ben: Mamá, Harry y Hermione estan haciendo magia otra vez en la pizzeria

Chica: Puppet, dile a tus hijos que no hagan magia frente a la gente

Puppet: -los paraliza- niños no hagan travesuras, ponganse a leer sus libros para hacer pociones

Harry y Hermione: ah si ya vamos!

Chica: ya terminaste de hornear tu pizza Vani (Vani es la hija menor de Chica)

Vani: si ya acabe, mira como me quedó

Chica: te quedó muy bien, seguro seras tan buena cocinera como yo

Vani: ire a jugar con los demás

Spring: -reparando uno de los hornos de la cocina- tu deberías ir a jugar con los demás hija

Sam: me gusta verte reparar las cosas papá, cuando crezca quiero ser como tu

Los niños estaban jugando juntos en el área de juegos...

Foxy: ... y cuando llego la ola mas grande todos nos ocultamos en los camarotes de los barcos y... -lo golpean con una pelota- arrrrrrrg quien me lanzo una pelota!

Slay: jeje lo siento papá, estaba tirando balas de cañon

Mangle: oigan niños jueguen en otro lado, estamos trabajando

Roxy: ah esta bien

Frida: hola chicos ya tengo novio

Todos: queeeeeeeeeee!

Ben: jajajaja Frida ya tiene novio! jajajaja y quien es

Frida: -señalando a uno de los niños que están viendo a Foxy en la pirate cove- aquel de la camisa verde

Roxy: eso no se hace, eres muy joven para tener novio

Frida: jaja eso no importa, no hay edad para el amor o si

Roxy: estas loca

Mas tarde...

Mangle: niños todos vengan a cenar!

Todos se reunieron en el comedor con sus padres...

Ben: Tio Fred, Tia Tina, Frida tiene novio

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Fred: oye Frida!

Tina: jaja dejala

Fred: pero Tina, es una niña!

Tina: y eso que, la edad no importa verdad Mangle

Mangle: ejem... pues... tal vez... pero no son algo pequeños para...

Todos miran a Mangle

Mangle: oigan yo tenia 16 años, ellos tienen 8

Freddy: jaja que mas da, pero eso si, no cometan el error del tio Foxy

Goldie: cual error?

Freddy: no olviden los condones

Todos: Freddy!

Slay: que son condones tio Freddy?

Freddy: jaja olvidenlo

Foxy: oye no les des malos ejemplos a los niños

Mangle: bueno no se preocupen, si se enamoran solo tengan cuidado jeje ademas que puede pasar son niños

Frida: Tio Foxy, a Roxy le gusta Bontrap

Foxy: -se ahoga con la pizza- queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Roxy: claro que no tonta!

Bontrap: -rojo- (que incomodo) emm... no digan eso

Slay: jajaja a Bontrap también le gusta Roxy

Roxy: tu callate Slay, ademas a ti te gusta Gaby

Slay: aaaaaaaaaaa no es verdad!

Gaby: es cierto Slay?

Slay: -rojo- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry: y tu no te hagas el inocente Ben que a ti te gusta mi hermana Hermione

Ben: mentira

Hermione: -sonrojada- aaaaa yo no lo quiero

Ben: y a ti te gusta mi hermana

Vani: oye no me metas en tus problemas

Harry: pues no me quejo, esta bonita

Vani: -sonrojada- tarado!

Goldie: pues si vamos a eso a mi se me hace mas bonita Sam

Bontrap: no te metas con mi hermana oso

Goldie: pues que Slay no se meta con la mía

Slay: ni quien la quiera

Gaby: oye, eres un tonto

Todos los adultos: jajajaja

Freddy: tan pequeños y ya están pensando en esas cosas

Foxy: te estoy vigilando Bontrap, cuidado con mi Roxy, solo es una niña

Mangle: jaja no te preocupes, son niños aunque bueno, como dicen todos "La edad no importa "

Todos: jaja y Mangle lo sabe mejor que nadie

Foxy: asi es, siempre seras mi pequeña pirata.

 **Fin.**

 **Y esta historia se acabo, cuanto Shippeo entre los hijos de todos pero tenia que acabarlo de algun modo XD Gracias por leer, recuerden visitar la pagina AMLC21 Fanfics y leer las otras historias, próximamente habrá nuevas historias, de Foxangle y si desean otras parejas pueden sugerirlas, también ya estoy subiendo los capítulos de "La vida después del orfanato Cawthon" que es la siguiente parte de mi serie FNAF Locuras en el orfanato Cawthon, les recomiendo mucho esa serie, de esta tengo especiales y mini historias muy graciosas.**


	22. Super aviso!

Foxy: Mira Mangle un micrófono!

Mangle: aaaaaaaaah si! jeje lo puso Freddy, seguro se pondrá a cantar

Foxy: probando... uno...dos...tres... probando

Freddy: -enojado- Oigan! dejen eso ahi, que no ven que daré un aviso!

Mangle: ay esta bien, que sera el aviso

Freddy: AMLC21 estará trabajando en los fics de " La vida después del orfanato Cawthon" y en otro nuevo Fic de Undertale

Foxy: y nosotros que! ya nos van a cambiar por otro videojuego! Undertale!

Mangle: -llorando- nooooooooooo esto no puede estar pasando, nosotros somos los protagonistas principales de las historias de AMLC21

Freddy: tranquilos, no nos van a abandonar, seguirán con nuestra historia de " La vida después del orfanato Cawthon", ademas si desean otra historia de Foxy x Mangle pueden pedirla.

YO: ya tengo preparada una historia de Foxangle para después, pero quiero avanzar a mi nueva historia y a la de " La vida después del orfanato Cawthon" asi que sigan leyendo mis historias.

Foxy: jeje no puedo perder protagonismo, soy Foxy el pirata, y todos me quieren

Mangle: a mi también

Freddy: ya váyanse pues, que Chica debe estarlos buscando para que saquen la basura...

Foxy y Mangle: la basura!... (Próximamente en Mini historias XD)


	23. Chapter 23

**En Wattpad me han pedido una segunda temporada de "La edad no importa" asi que ire subiendola aqui tambien**

 **Cap 21 Segunda temporada**

Ha pasado un tiempo, las familias felices de la pizzeria Freddy Fazbear Pizza no podían desear mejor vida, tenían a sus hijos, trabajo fijo, sus parejas y un lugar donde vivir muy bien. Pero como todo en la vida, la no todo puede ser color de rosa...

Recordemos a cada una de las familias antes que nada...

Foxy y Mangle con sus hijos, los gemelos Slay y Roxy de 9 años de edad

Chica y Bonnie con sus hijos Ben de 9 años y Vani de 7

Freddy y Golden con sus hijos Goldy de 9 años y Gaby de 8

Springtrap y Bonbon con sus hijos Bontrap de 9 años y Sam de 7

Tina y Fred con su hija Frida de 9 años

Puppet y Bboy con sus hijos Harry de 9 años y Hermione de 7

Un dia en la pizzeria...

Gaby: -corriendo- Tia Mangle! Slay le esta pegando a mi hermano!

Mangle: ay este niño, es igual a su padre -va enojada a buscar a Slay-

Y en el area de juegos...

Slay: -golpeando a Goldy- idiota! me las pagaras por lo que hiciste

Goldy: -tratando de defenderse- ya te dije que fue culpa de Gaby

Slay: sabes que a ella no le puedo pegar por ser mujer

Mangle: Slay! que te he dicho de golpear a tus compañeros!

Slay: Mamá Goldie me rompio mi barco de juguete!

Mangle: esa no es razón para que le pegues! le dire a tu padre

Golden: hijo! estas bien?

Goldy: Slay es un salvaje

Golden: rompiste el barco?

Goldy: no, fue Gaby

Gaby: jeje hola

Golden: ay niña traviesa! porque metes en problemas a tu hermano y tu Mangle, educa mejor a tus hijos

Mangle: mira quien lo dice, tu deberías educar también a tus hijos

Golden: que estas queriendo decir...

Foxy: que esta pasando

Mangle: aah lo de siempre, Slay le pego a Goldy

Foxy: mira hijo, no debes golpear a tus amigos, ellos son tu única compañía aquí en la pizzeria, ahora discúlpate con Goldy

Slay: -de mala gana- lo siento Goldy

Goldy: -ah de acuerdo- y primero investiga quien es la que hace los problemas

Slay: aun asi no puedo pegarle a una mujer

Freddy: y tu hija, no juegues con las cosas de los demás, mira como destrozaste ese juguete, no te preocupes Slay, te compraremos uno nuevo

Chica: oigan, Scott llegó va a hacernos una junta

Bboy: niños vayan a la sala de fiestas, nosotros tenemos una junta importante

Scott se reunió en el comedor principal con todos

Scott: les tengo buenas noticias

Bonnie: vas a comprar nuevos instrumentos para la banda de entretenimiento?

Scott: no

Foxy: cortinas nuevas para la pirate cove?

Scott: no chicos... es algo aun mejor...

Todos: que es...?

Scott: Tendremos una nueva sucursal

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Scott: asi es, la pizzeria ha estado avanzando mucho estos ultimos años y he podido poner una nueva sucursal

Freddy: y eso en que nos beneficia a nosotros

Scott: bueno, es obvio que se tienen que beneficiar, ustedes han sido mis mas fieles empleados, primeramente mas dinero para todos

Todos: yeeeeeeeeeeeeiiii

Scott: segundo, las instalaciones de ambos locales seran mejoradas

Spring: me parece muy bien

Scott: tercero, y esto es algo muy importante, ustedes nunca han mandado a sus hijos a la escuela, asi que los inscribí a todos en un instituto para que reciban educacion de calidad

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Scott: no se preocupen, todos los gastos corren por mi cuenta

Mangle: que bien Scott pero nunca han ido a la escuela, estaran mas atrasados que los niños normales

Scott: es un instituto especializado, ellos recibirán atenciones suficientes para que estén parejos con los demás

Spring: me parece muy bien

Scott: y bueno otra noticia mas...

Todos: que?

Scott: emm bueno... no se como se vayan a tomar esto pero, ustedes son mis mejores empleados, y necesito que alguien se haga cargo también de la otra sucursal, asi que... voy a dividirlos

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Chica: dividirnos! pero Scott, nosotros estamos acostumbrados a vivir todos juntos

Scott: pero chicos, los necesito, al menos hasta que consiga empleados nuevos y confiables

Chica: y como nos van a dividir?

Scott: miren, necesito un subgerente de la segunda sucursal, Spring, creo que ya estas listo para estar al frente de una sucursal

Spring: pero Scott, entonces supongo que Freddy se quedara aqui

Scott: asi es, Spring tu te iras a la segunda sucursal con tu familia, tambien Fred y su familia y Puppet y su familia

Freddy: entonces me dejan a Chica, Bonnie, Foxy y Mangle

Scott: asi es

Bonbon: -triste- aaaaaaaah voy a extrañarlos!

Spring: pero, podemos visitarnos

Todos los niños salen...

Ben: nooooooooooo no queremos separarnos

Bontrap: yo tampoco quiero irme

Scott: emm... hola niños

Slay: Scott idiota! no nos separes

Foxy: Slay! no seas grosero con Scott!

Roxy: tiene razon, no quiero separarme de mis amigos

Scott: mmm ustedes podran verse todos los dias, porque iran a la misma escuela

Todos los niños: escuelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! noooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Slay: yo no quiero ir a la escuela!

Goldy: es que eres un ignorante

Slay: tu callate, papá yo no quiero ir, yo sere un pirata como tu

Foxy: no soy un pirata, solo soy un empleado que trabaja contando historias

Bonnie: oh que maduro

Foxy: ustedes deben estudiar y ser alguien mejor que solo empleados de pizzeria, asi que dejen de quejarse y agradezcan a Scott que los enviara a una buena escuela

Bontrap: yo si ire, me convertire en un gran musico

Bonbon: oh ese es mi hijo! mi gran orgullo

Sam: y yo quiero ser programadora

Spring: esa es mi hija! mi gran orgullo

Foxy: ven! piensen en algo asi

Roxy: yo quiero ser pirata

Mangle: esa es mi hija... espera, noooo

Slay: yo tambien

Foxy: emm pueden serlo pero tienen que ser piratas inteligentes, si no como van a...

Spring: como van a medir las distancias donde deben anclar el barco y como van a saber leer los mapas y como van a contar el dinero

Slay: que dificil, pero ya aprenderemos

Mangle: iran a la escuela y se acabo

Scott: lo siento niños, pero esto sera temporal, solo mientras consigo empleados adecuados para la segunda sucursal

Todos: ok

Spring: bueno Bonbon, hay que empacar

Bonbon: -llorando- aaaaaaaaaaah que triste!

Puppet: emm vamonos Bboy, debemos irnos

Harry: yo no quiero irme

Puppet: niños, comportense

Tina: ah bien hay que irnos

Unos minutos despues...

Spring: bueno compañeros, nos vemos despues

Freddy: adios amigos, hasta luego

Roxy: -con cara de tristeza- adios Bontrap

Bontrap: adios Roxy

Slay: no se pongan sentimentales

Roxy: aaaah tu callate idiota!

Spring: adios Foxy, cuida el local y a todos, Freddy encargate de todo como sabes hacerlo, Chica cuida que todos esten bien

Freddy: tu cuidalos tambien Spring, Puppet recuerda estar al pendiente de todos y Tina tu encargate de la alimentacion de su grupo

Golden: los extrañaremos, y mas las noches de chicas

Bonbon: -llorando- aaaaaaaaaah amigos!

Spring: es hora de irnos

Ben: adios Hermione!

Hermione: adios Ben

Slay: uuuuuuuuuuuuu se gustan!

Harry: claro, tu estas tranquilo porque Gaby se queda aquí

Slay: oye! ya te dije que no me gusta esa niña fea

Gaby: soy fea! pues tu eres un idiota sin cerebro

Goldy: deja a mi hermana

Slay: pues que se calme

Sam: emm adios chicos nos vemos en la escuela

Goldy: es cierto! nos vemos en la escuela Sam! -corre a su dormitorio- esperen aun no se vayan

Freddy: que vas a hacer hijo?

Goldy: -regresa con un osito de peluche dorado con un moño negro y sombrero negro (como un Golden en peluche) - emm oye... -se sonroja- antes de que te vayas Sam... queria darte esto

Sam: -sonrojada- para mi... ah gracias Goldy

Slay: uy si que cursi

Todos los adultos menos Spring: aaaaaaaaah que lindo!

Spring: oye deja a mi niña!

Bonbon: no seas un padre celoso, ya vamonos

Todos: hasta luego!

 **Continuara...**

 **Y este fue el primer capitulo de la segunda temporada, espero les guste también.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Cap 22 La escuela**

Despues de haberse separado todos debían seguir con sus actividades...

Goldy: -triste- es raro que no esten los demás aqui

Slay: solo lo dices porque extrañas a Sam

Goldy: si, cuando sea grande le pediré matrimonio

Slay: jajaja porque piensas en esas tonterías

Goldy: porque a mi me gustan las niñas, y la edad no importa y tu que, a ti no te gustan? eres gay o que?

Slay: -golpea a Goldy- cállate, claro que no lo soy!

Goldy: entonces...

Slay: somos muy chicos para pensar en esas tonterías

Gaby: de que hablan

Slay: -nervioso- aaah nada, voy a jugar a otro lado -sale corriendo-

Roxy: vamos a jugar Gaby...

Gaby: no gracias, extraño a los demas, mejor pensemos en que ahora iremos a la escuela

Roxy: aaaaah es cierto! ire a reclamarle a mis padres...

Mientras...

Mangle: que opinas de todo esto Foxy?

Foxy: me preocupan los chicos, eso de que vayan a ir a la escuela sin saber nada

Mangle: saben leer y escribir, y contar, les enseñamos lo básico

Roxy: papá!, mamá! no quiero ir a la escuela!

Foxy: otra vez con eso... jeje miren puede ser interesante, vayan y aprenderan muchas cosas que nosotros no podemos enseñarles

Slay: yo solo ire porque me mandan, pero ni crean que me voy a esforzar

Mangle: si no lo haces te castigaremos

Slay: pero mamá!

Foxy: hagamos un trato, pequeños marineros, si resultan ser buenos estudiantes, en las vacaciones nos iremos a un viaje por el mar

Slay y Roxy: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Mangle: aaah Foxy que buena noticia, yo siempre he querido ir al mar como una verdadera pirata

Foxy: yo tambien, pues ya escucharon

Al dia siguiente todos fueron a llevar a sus hijos a la escuela que Scott les habia pagado, ya tenían los uniformes (Pantalon negro y camisa blanca con cuello negro y corbata para los niños, y falda negra con blusa blanca con cuello negro, calcetas altas blancas y tambien corbata para las niñas) y sus mochilas listas...

Harry: hola chicos! entonces nos veremos todos los dias aqui jeje

Spring: que tal les va Freddy?

Freddy: es algo pesado, pero todo en orden

Mangle: pongan atencion hijos, aprendan mucho y cuidense

Foxy: nada de problemas Slay

Slay: no papá, hey Bontrap una carrera hasta el salon

Bontrap: cual es nuestro salon?

Slay: -corriendo- no se! tu corre!

Bontrap: no quiero, emm hola Roxy

Roxy: -corriendo- vamos al salon Bontrap!

Bontrap: aaaaaaah esta bien

Bonbon: aaaaaaah nuestros hijos han crecido

Mangle: espero que no causen problemas.

Todos fueron a sus clases, eran unas clases particulares, asi que no dividian al grupo en grados como la escuela normal, los dividian por nivieles, ellos estaban en nivel uno por nunca haber ido a la escuela, asi que todos estaban juntos

Maestra: practicaremos lectura, a ver, uno de los nuevos, Gabriela, lee un poco

Gaby: -nerviosa- emm... "y el sol se metió al tiempo que en mi corazon desaparecia la esperanza de que me amaras..."

Slay: pfff jajajaja! que cursi jajajaja

Maestra: Slayer! comportate

Slay: emm yo, lo siento -riendo en silencio-

Gaby: -molesta- maldita sea... maestra ya no quiero leer esto

Maestra: oh pequeña, este chico te intimido, pero no te preocupes, le pondré un reporte

Slay: reporte! pero solo... ah demonios!

Gaby: -avergonzada se sienta de nuevo-

Hermione: porque tenemos que leer libros de poesía?

Maestra: porque es clase de literatura, y vayan acostumbrandose al romaticismo, porque pronto haremos una obra de teatro y ustedes van a participar

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Maestra: asi es, haremos la obra de la bella durmiente

Slay: ay no! un cuento para niñas, yo quiero hacer la obra de los piratas del caribe y ser Jack Sparrow!

Maestra: no! el tema de este año en clase de lectura el el romanticismo

Roxy: que horror

Bontrap: no te gusta lo romántico Roxy?

Roxy: no! soy una pirata

Bontrap: aah... bueno

Sam: y cuando habrá clases de computo, o de tecnología y cosas así?

Maestra: pasaremos a clases de tecnología mañana

Harry: yo quiero ir a Hogwarts

Hermione: yo igual

Frida: yo quiero encontrar novio

Vani: tu solo pensando en eso

Ben: hay talleres de música?

Maestra: (vaya, estos niños tienen una especialidad definida a su corta edad) bien habrá talleres los martes y viernes, por lo pronto tendrán clases normales

Y en el recreo...

Goldy: y como es la nueva pizzeria Sam?

Sam: es muy parecida a la normal, pero todo es nuevo... y los extraño

Goldy: -sonrojado- aaaa a mi tambien?

Sam: -sonrojada- si, a ti tambien

Unos chicos de un nivel mayor y ademas mas grandes llegaron

Niño1: hey, quítense de ahi, es nuestra área de juegos

Roxy: el patio es de todos grandulón

Niña1: una enana va a reclamarnos a nosotros, veo que son nuevos y no saben con quien se están metiendo

Eran 4 niños y 4 niñas en el grupo de los abusadores...

Slay: pues de aquí no nos quitamos, que me dices a eso eh!

Gaby: Slay no los provoques, ellos son mas grandes que nosotros

Slay: no les tengo miedo

Goldy: hablemos como la gente decente, porque no compartimos el lugar y...

Niño2: -tira al suelo de un solo golpe a Goldy-

Slay: -molesto- nadie toca a mis amigos -lo golpea en la cara y le saca sangre de la nariz-

Niño2: maldito enano! -se pone a pelear con Slay

Roxy: jeje! pelea -se va contra una de las niñas del grupo contrario-

Gaby: Roxy no!

Bontrap: -nervioso- emm yo quiero ayudar -intenta pelear pero lo tiran muy facil-

Goldy: a mi no me gusta la violencia, pero si se meten con mis amigos se las verán conmigo -se pone a pelear con los otros niños del grupo

Sam también se mete a la pelea, también Vani, Ben, Hermione y Harry también y como ademas hacen magia los vencen a todos

Slay: jeje ganamos

Roxy: nadie vence a los piratas!

Prefecto: que han hecho! vayan a la dirección!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeee!

Roxy: ah no es justo! ellos empezaron!

Prefecto: diganselo al director...

Despues en la pizzeria 1...

Mangle: Foxy! nos llamaron de la escuela

Foxy: que pasa?

Mangle: Roxy y Slay se pelearon con otros niños de la escuela

Foxy: ah estos niños, tal vez no debimos decirles que eran unos piratas

Mangle: y si los estamos educando mal?

Foxy: no lo se mi pequeña pirata, pero supongo que debemos ir a la escuela

Y en la escuela...

Freddy: Goldy y Gabriela, porque se pelearon?

Gaby: ellos nos estaban molestando

Director: tienen un reporte en su expediente, y el joven Slayer tiene dos

Foxy: 2! pero Slay!

Slay: es que la maestra...

Gaby: tu te burlaste de mi!

Director: si juntan 3 reportes serán suspendidos, y si tienen un reporte mas después de la suspensión serán expulsados, entendido..

Foxy: si señor!

Slay: -molesto- ok

Luego afuera

Spring: no puedo creerlo de ustedes Samantha y Bontrap, ustedes no son así

Bontrap: es que nadie se mete con mis amigos

Bonbon: pero te dejaron muy golpeado

Sam: casi no hiciste nada

Spring: las niñas no deben andar metiéndose en peleas

Mangle: no seas machista, y bueno jeje no es que este bien lo que hicieron, pero se defendieron mutuamente

Foxy: no voy a castigarlos, pero no quiero que te metas en problemas Slay, Scott les esta pagando la escuela y mas vale que lo aprovechen

Roxy y Slay: esta bien

Freddy: tu también peleaste hijo? ese es mi hijo!

Goldy: jeje no me gustan las peleas papá

Slay: hey, no eres tan debilucho como pensé Goldy jeje

Goldy: no te pego porque eres mi amigo

Tina: al menos Frida no hizo nada

Vani: es que ella no quiso cooperar con nosotros

Frida: no me quise meter en problemas

Fred: vamonos, no podemos dejar la pizzeria sola tanto tiempo

Foxy: ah que vamos a hacer con estos niños

Mangle: jeje bien que te sientes feliz que les dieran su merecido a los otros

Foxy: la verdad si, pero van a echar a Slay

Mangle: ya veremos que pasa jeje

 **Continuara...**

 **Siento la tardanza y este relleno, pero apenas estoy estructurando las ideas de lo que de verdad se tratara esta segunda temporada. Bien hasta la proxima**


	25. Capitulo 23

**Cap 23 de tal palo...**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo que escribí el ultimo capitulo, y también ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se separaron en la pizzeria, todos habían pensado que se iban a juntar con el tiempo de nuevo, pero fue todo lo contrario...

La pizzeria de Scott, estaba siendo cada vez mas y mas famosa, al grado de que ya tenía mas de 20 sucursales en toda la ciudad, y como sus empleados de confianza eran Freddy y los demás, decidió dejar en manos de cada familia una pizzeria, ahora todas las familias estaban separadas, los hijos de todos seguían yendo a la escuela juntos, pero han pasado 10 años... Slay y los demás estaban a punto de terminar la preparatoria

Foxy: -en la oficina de la pizzeria que estaba a su cargo- aaaaaaaaaaah que dolor de cabeza es esto, no entiendo como Freddy y Springtrap se hacían cargo de ser los gerentes, es mas pesado de lo que pensé

Mangle: Foxy! llegó el camión repartidor de queso

Foxy: voy a recibirlo querida, (yo no quería esta vida, extraño... extraño ser libre, no estar encerrado en esta oficina...)

Roxy: mamá hoy iré a casa de Gaby a hacer una tarea

Mangle: si hija, y donde esta tu hermano?

Roxy: -con fastidio- aaaah Slay, ya sabes, seguro esta coqueteandole a alguna chica de la pizzeria

Mangle: ay ese chico es igual a tu padre -va a buscar a Slay-

Mientras en el área de cajas...

Slay: oye Sofía vamos, salgamos hoy en la noche

(Sofía, es una cajera de la sucursal de Foxy)

Sofía: no joven Slay, no puedo salir con usted, es el hijo de mi jefe

Slay: vamos, no tiene nada de malo

Otra chica desde la cocina le grita a Sofía

Pamela: no le hagas caso, es un mujeriego, ha salido con todas las empleadas del lugar

Vanessa: no se tira a su madre y a su hermana solo porque son de su familia

Slay: oye que grosera! que te hice?

Vanessa: y todavía lo preguntas, me encerraste en el cuarto de conservas y tratase de tocarme, eres un sucio pervertido

Slay: ja! solo quiero divertirme, son muy exageradas

Mangle: Slay! que te he dicho sobre molestar a las empleadas

Slay: vamos mamá solo quiero ser sociable

Sofía: -avergonzada- je...jefa Mangle ya no quiero trabajar aquí, su hijo me pone nerviosa

Mangle: Slay! ahora vete y reparte esas pizzas rapido!

Slay: -toma las pizzas- ya voy mamá -se va molesto a repartir las pizzas-

Roxy: es un mujeriego

Mangle: asi era tu padre, pero luego se le quita, eso espero...

Roxy: siento que mi hermano las moleste chicas, debo irme mamá!

Mangle: cuidate hija, recuerda que mañana debes ayudar en la pizzeria

Roxy: si ya lo se -va a la bodega donde Foxy esta recibiendo la mercancía- adiós papá-besa a Foxy en la mejilla-

Foxy: jeje adios hija... hey adonde vas?

Roxy: pasare la noche con Gaby

Foxy: ten cuidado con Goldy

Roxy: ay papá, pero ya sabes que Goldy es novio de Sam, aunque al tio Spring se enoja demasiado y no lo sabe jeje

Foxy: jeje espero que tu no seas asi, anda ve con tu amiga y estudia mucho

Roxy: adios !

Y en la casa de Freddy...

Roxy: hola Gaby!

Gaby: pasa Roxy, hoy invite a todas las chicas

Roxy: bien! noche de chicas!

Sam: pero no se supone que ibamos a hacer tarea?

Frida: no seas aguafiestas Sam, vinimos a divertirnos, ademas es la casa de tu novio

Sam: -sonrojada- eh no digan nada, ya saben que si mi padre se entera de eso se me va a armar

Goldy: hey! ya llegó mi conejita dorada! -la abraza-

Sam: -roja- Goldy no hagas eso, estamos frente a todas

Goldy: y eso que, para que sientan envidia que ellos no tienen un novio cariñoso como el que tu tienes

Gaby: -molesta- ya vamonos, pues, dejense de tonterias

Frida: ya vas a empezar de amargada porque tu no tienes novio

Gaby: -mas enojada- no me interesa

Hermione: jeje eso dices porque el chico que te gusta no te pone atencion

Gaby: déjense de tonterías!

Vani: no la molesten, la pobre no tiene futuro con Slay

Gaby: -se enoja aun mas al escuchar ese nombre- dejen de molestar o las echo de mi casa

Roxy: ya basta chicas! y tu Goldy vete ya, esta es una noche de chicas

Goldy: -con un tono mas serio- emm esta bien -se va

Sam: ay no, planea algo, no me gusta su mirar

Despues en otro lado de la ciudad...

Slay: -con su celular- anda Kenia, sal conmigo hoy

Kenia: -por telefono- no Slay, ya me han contado como eres, has salido con casi todas las chicas de la escuela y no pienso ser una mas en tu lista

Slay: que delicada, solo queria divertirme -cuelga- aaaaaaaaah chicas, no saben lo que es divertirse

Goldy: de nuevo tratando de salir con mas chicas no?

Slay: jeje que puedo decir, solo quiero divertirme

Goldy: odio tener que decir esto, como hermano debería guardar los secretos de mi hermana, pero la verdad, a ella le gustas y odia verte con otras mujeres

Slay: jajaja en serio, pero si ella se ha encargado de demostrarme lo mucho que me odia, siempre me ha molestado, y ultimamente ya ni me habla.

Goldy: eres un tonto, si lo hacía era porque le gustabas, y si ya no te habla es porque desde hace tiempo que sales con toda chica que se te ponga enfrente, quien sabe a cuantas ya te habras tirado

Slay: oye! tampoco me ofendas, solo me divierto, nada mas alla de tu imaginacion

Goldy: pues deberias de dejar de ser así

Slay: yo soy como se me pega la gana

Goldy: -enojado- eres un idiota, pues ojala que mi hermana nunca termine siendo tu novia, porque yo te parto la cara si le haces daño -se va-

Slay: jajaja... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah (Gaby... como si fuera cierto...)

Mientras con las chicas...

Vani: juguemos verdad o reto

Roxy: ay no!

Hermione: porque no?

Frida: porque es cobarde

Gaby: ah ok vamos a jugar

Roxy: esta bien, pero si esto termina mal no me echen la culpa

Sam: esta bien

Frida: yo empiezo! verdad o reto Sam

Sam: reto

Frida: te reto a dormir hoy con tu novio

Sam: -sonrojada- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah porque

Frida: vamos, ya estamos aquí no, que mas da, cuando el tio Freddy y la tia Golden estén dormidos vas despacio al cuarto de Goldy y te lo tiras

Sam: hey hey hey! el trato es dormir con el, no hacer... no hacer eso

Frida: esta bien pero iras a su cuarto

Sam: ay ya que, ahora Vani verdad o reto

Vani: reto!

Sam: llama a Harry y dile que lo quieres

Vani: -sonrojada- pero que!

Roxy: y por eso no quería jugar

Sam: anda hazlo

Vani: emm

Hermione: jajajaja si hazlo, ya me imagino la cara de mi hermano jajaja

Vani: ah esta bien -agarra su celular y llama a Harry-

Harry: -por teléfono- bueno...

Vani: -nerviosa- emm ho...hola Harry... emm yo... -se pone roja- ttte quiero -cuelga- ya! felices

Todas: si jajajajaja!

Harry: -en su casa- eh... que dijo...

Vani: aaaaaaaah idiotas, Gaby verdad o reto

Gaby: (ah si pido reto me van a hacer que haga algo asi con Slay...) verdad

Frida: que aburrida

Vani: jeje te gusta Slay

Gaby: tenias que salir con eso! eres una malnacida!

Vani: anda contesta

Gaby: emm no! -se enoja- no me gusta, lo odio tanto ! es un mujeriego, un puto, un idiota, lo odio! -sale corriendo a su habitación-

Roxy: ven! miren lo que pasó

Hermione: y a ti no te molesta que hable asi de tu gemelo?

Roxy: porque va a molestarme, si ella esta diciendo la verdad, Slay no cambia

 **Continuara...**

 **Siento el retraso con la historia pero ya saben, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, entre ellas mis fics de fanfiction de las entrevistas y el crossover, y obvio la escuela. Por lo pronto parece que los protagonistas principales son los hijos de todos, pero eso va a ir variando conforme vaya avanzando la serie, gracias por su apoyo!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Cap 24 Reunion de gerentes...**

En la reunion de las chicas...

Roxy: Gaby, estas bien?

Gaby: -enojada- dejame sola!

Roxy: ah y entonces en donde nos vamos a quedar?

Gaby: ya saben donde quedarse, no se hagan

Roxy: vamos sal de ahi, estas molesta por lo de Slay

Gaby: no me menciones a ese idiota!

Mas noche...

Frida: anda Sam, Freddy y Golden ya se fueron a dormir, ve al cuarto de Goldy

Sam: -sonrojada- ah ya voy...

Vani: jeje si puedes te lo tiras

Sam: claro que no!

Sam va sigilosamente hacia el cuarto de Goldy pero...

Golden: que haces Sam?

Sam: -asustada- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah yo... no... este...

Golden: ah tranquila, jeje eres la novia de Goldy, es natural que quieras pasar la noche con él, pero toma -le da unos condones- aun soy muy joven para ser abuela asi que usa proteccion-

Las demás chicas se reían a lo lejos viendo la escena

Sam: -roja como tomate- aaaaaaaaah yo no pensaba... aaaaaaaaaah estupida Frida! todo esto es tu culpa!

Freddy: que ocurre? ?

Sam: (lo que me faltaba)

Golden: Sam quiere dormir con Goldy

Freddy: claro, vamos entra con confianza, ya le diste condones Golden?

Golden: claro, ya le dije que somos muy jovenes para ser abuelos

Freddy: claro que si, aun hasta podemos ser padres. Oye Golden, vamos a nuestra habitación a hacer un intento de hijo

Golden: vamos!

Frida: los padres de Goldy y Gaby son geniales

Roxy: son unos pervertidos

Hermione: vamos a dormir o vamos a quedarnos a escuchar si Sam utiliza los condones

Frida: voto por la opción dos

Roxy: no, vamos a dormir ya, mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela y yo debo ayudar en la pizzeria

Todas: esta bien vamos

Al dia siguiente en la pizzeria de Foxy y Mangle...

Mangle: Capitan, hoy habra junta con Scott, solo los gerentes deben ir

Foxy: supongo que uno de nosotros debe ir, quieres ir tu?

Mangle: como quieras Foxy, aunque yo aun tengo que terminar de entrenar al chico nuevo en la cocina.

Foxy: entonces yo voy querida pirata -le da un beso en la frente y se va a dar un baño-

Y en la reunion...

Freddy: hola Foxy!

Foxy: hola Freddy, hola chicos...

Ahi estaban Spring, Freddy, Toy Chica, Chica y Puppet, en representacion de cada una de sus sucursales, tambien habia otros gerentes de las otras sucursales...

Freddy: donde dejaste a Bboy Puppet?

Puppet: se quedó reparando uno de los hornos

Chica: yo dejé a Bonnie discutiendo con unos clientes que querian una fiesta de cumpleaños para su hijo, pero Bonnie no quiere que ocupen toda la pizzeria

Spring: y Mangle que estaba haciendo?

Foxy: se quedó entrenando a un chico nuevo en cocina

Spring: Bonbon igual, quien diria que la pizzeria de Scott crecería tanto

Scott: atencion chicos, como saben tenemos ya 20 sucursales de nuestra pizzeria por la ciudad, y quiero presentarles a la nueva gerente de la sucursal 20. Ella es Lucina

Lucina: hola compañeros!

Lucina era una mujer de cabello oscuro y largo, de aproximadamente 28 años, delgada, buen cuerpo y ojos azules.

Todos: hola Lucina

Scott: necesito que alguno de ustedes -señala al grupo de Freddy- le enseñe sus labores generales de encargada de sucursal

Chica: si quieres yo lo hago, pero no tengo tiempo hoy, podria ser mañana?

Lucina: ah es una lastima, yo quisiera comenzar a trabajar ya

Freddy: emm es que yo tambien quisiera, pero prometí volver temprano a casa, oye quedate tu Foxy

Foxy: yo! pero yo tambien debo volver a casa, Mangle se va a preocupar

Toy Chica: pues no seas idiota, llamale y dile que tienes un encargo de Scott

Foxy: -de mala gana- esta bien -llama a Mangle-

Mientras Mangle en la pizzeria...

Mangle: -contesta su celular- que pasa?

Foxy: -por telefono- Scott me dijo que debía enseñarle a la nueva gerente de una sucursal manejar el local, llegare tarde.

Mangle: esta bien mi capitán, te amo

Foxy: yo tambien -cuelga- Ah bien vamos, en donde esta tu sucursal?

Lucina: no se jeje

Scott: aqui esta la direccion Foxy, llevala y le enseñas todo lo que necesite aprender

Foxy: de acuerdo

Foxy llevó a Lucina en su auto para la sucursal que le tocaba. El iba serio, limitándose a conducir tranquilamente.

Lucina: oye... emm Foxy... te llamas Foxy, no?

Foxy: si, asi es

Lucina: desde cuando trabajas en la pizzeria?

Foxy: desde muy joven, como yo no tuve familia, me quedé a vivir en ese lugar, igual mis amigos.

Lucina: Que edad tienes?

Foxy: 43, porque lo preguntas?

Lucina: -sorprendida- en serio! pero si te ves tan joven! pensé que tenías entre 30 y 35 años!

Foxy: si siempre dicen eso jeje, bueno hemos llegado

La sucursal 20 no estaba muy lejos de la sucursal principal en donde se reunían.

Lucina: me agrada el lugar, que emocion pensar que soy la gerente de este sitio!

Foxy: porque Scott te dio el puesto?

Lucina: porque mis padres eran buenos amigos de el. Desafortunadamente murieron hace 8 años, y me quede sola. Hace poco perdí mi antiguo empleo y vine a pedirle ayuda al señor Scott, y el con gusto me dió esta sucursal para administrarla

Foxy: si Scott es un buen hombre, entonces entremos, te diré lo que debes hacer

Lucina: si! esta bien

En unos minutos Foxy le dio todas las instrucciones a Lucina de como funcionaba la pizzeria, a que horas era conveniente abrir, cerrar y que días había mas gente

Foxy: supongo que mañana Scott te mandara a los empleados a tu cargo, bien es todo, yo debo irme

Lucina: -alegre- gracias! -lo despide con un beso en la mejilla-

Foxy: -sonrojado- emm gracias... digo... de nada... -se va confundido- (jejje es muy linda... pero que demonios estoy pensando! ) sera mejor que me vaya, no me gusta dejar a Mangle sola en la pizzeria...

Mas tarde...

Foxy: ya llegué Mangle!

Mangle: -estresada por tanto trabajo- ah que bien Foxy -se tira a una silla cercana- estoy muerta!

Foxy: lo entiendo, nunca debimos aceptar encargarnos de una pizzeria, no sirvo como gerente

Mangle: ni yo -se levanta- solo quiero ir a dormir- se va su habitación-

Roxy: mamá! tengo hambre!

Mangle: -molesta- aaaaaaaah hazte tu sola!

Slay: mama! tengo hambre!

Mangle: -mas molesta- aaaaaaaah háganse ustedes, es mas, busquen pizza, seguro sobró

Foxy: oye yo también tengo hambre

Mangle: -todavía mas molesta- y creen que yo por ser la madre de familia debe hacerles todo! Foxy ponte a hacer tu la cena, yo estoy muy cansada!

Foxy: -también empezando a enojarse- pero yo fui el que tuvo que salir a la estúpida junta con los otros gerentes y ademas me toco entrenar a la nueva gerente!

Mangle: no me hables así!

Foxy: pues yo no voy a hacer nada! si no tienes ni la mas mínima intención de hacerle la cena por una vez a tu esposo saldré a comer a la calle

Roxy: psssst Slay, sera mejor que nos vayamos

Slay: si vamonos, creo que van a comenzar a pelear -se van a su habitación-

Foxy y Mangle comenzaron a subir de tono en su discusión...

Mangle: eres un idiota, siempre soy yo quien hace la cena, rara vez la haces tu

Foxy: di lo que quieras, pero soy yo quien se estresa mas, soy yo quien debe pensar en como organizar este estúpido local, porque tu solo te encargas de recibir a los empleados y organizarlos, pero yo tengo que pagar las facturas, ver los pedidos de mercancías, discutir con los clientes inconformes... yo hago lo mas difícil!

Mangle: ahora me vas a reclamar por eso! tu fuiste quien quiso hacerlo!

Foxy: -muy enojado- suficiente! me largo a comer fuera -se va y azota la puerta al salir-

Mangle: -se tira al piso a llorar- no me gusta... no me gusta discutir contigo... pero últimamente has estado tan furioso, y estoy harta de esto!

 **Continuara...**

 **Disculpen la tardanza con este fic pero ya saben que debo ocuparme de los otros fics de fanfiction que son mis fanfics principales**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 25 La fiesta...**

 **En el capitulo anterior, Foxy y Mangle tuvieron una discusión y al parecer no es la primera vez que discutían...**

Tocan la puerta de la casa-pizzeria de Freddy

Goldy: -abre la puerta- eh... papá! es Foxy!

Freddy: Foxy, que haces a... ah ya entiendo, volviste a pelear con Mangle

Foxy: -triste- si, y ya me di cuenta que yo tengo la culpa

Freddy: no sabes controlar el estres, necesitas distraerte de alguna forma, divertirte, te la pasas encerrado en la oficina de la pizzeria, si no sales te vas a poner asi, deja un momento de pensar en el trabajo y relajate, y ahora ve y pidele disculpas a Mangle

Foxy: esta bien -se va-

Golden: idiota! si sabe lo que tiene que hacer para que viene hasta aca

Freddy: el pobre Foxy necesita de los consejos del master jeje

De regreso en la pizzeria de Foxy...

Mangle esta llorando en su habitación, al final Slay y Roxy salieron a hacerse una pizza y cenaron en sus respectivas habitaciones

Foxy: -va a la habitación- hey pequeña, lo siento -arrepentido-

Mangle: -solo permaneció en la cama sin decir nada y seguía llorando-

Foxy: vamos querida lo siento, deja tus dramas y ven aquí -la abraza-

Mangle: Foxy es que... has cambiado mucho

Foxy: lo siento, necesito un descanso, oye! tengo una idea, este fin de semana cerraremos el local y nos vamos en familia a pasear... no no no no! mejor aun, vamonos solos, Roxy y Slay ya son grandes, no importa si los dejamos solos

Mangle: de verdad? -mas contenta- si Foxy -lo abraza- jeje esta bien mi capitan, y siento no ser una esposa mas paciente

Foxy: vamos, también debes estar estresada, deberiamos de dejar de pelarnos por tonterias, espero que nuestro fin de semana libre nos ayude.

Y el fin de semana...

Foxy: hijos! saldré con su madre, la llevare a un crucero el fin de semana, se quedan a cargo

Slay: que lata papá! yo tengo cosas que hacer

Roxy: -le da un codazo- no te preocupes, nosotros nos hacemos cargo de la pizzeria, diviertanse

Mangle: pórtense bien chicos

Slay: porque hiciste eso!

Roxy: jeje ya lo veras...

Después de que Foxy y Mangle se fueron...

Roxy: -publicando por facebook- "Se arma la Fiesta en mi casa! pizza, y sodas gratis... Frida tráete un pastel, Vani tu te traes tu guitarra, Harry y Hermione traiganse sus pociones para levitar, porque va a estar fuerte la leshuga, Bontrap y Sam no traigan sus libros, es fiesta weyes, Ben traete un espagueti pa' acompañar la pizza, Goldy traete condones al por mayor que muchos de ustedes van a acabar teniendo sexo o "acción como dice la Golden", Gaby animate y vente pa' la fiesta, si no vienes voy por ti, y alguien traigase la botell

Slay: en serio! jaja nunca te habia visto tan animada hermanita, jeje

Roxy: hay que aprovechar este fin de semana, nunca nos dejan solos y hoy es una gran oportunidad

Slay: bien, voy a llamar a algunas chicas para...

Roxy: -le jala la oreja- no traeras a ninguna chica aqui, es fiesta para nosotros con nuestros amigos de siempre, y no quiero que hagas sufrir a Gaby

Slay: pff pero ella ni me pela, asi que mejor me busco otras chicas

Roxy: yo se que a ti también te gusta, pero eres un cobarde y no sabes como llegarle para que no te rechace

Slay: -sonrojado- no es verdad!

Roxy: ja! como lo suponía, eres mi gemelo, se lo que sientes, por eso va a estar fuerte la leshuga!

Slay: vamos a drogarnos!

Roxy: ay claro que no, es un decir, pero tenemos mejores cosas que drogas, tenemos pociones de Harry y Hermione!

Mas tarde...

Frida: ya llegue Roxy, aqui esta el pastel

Roxy: dejalo alla

Goldy: -casi arrastrando a Gaby- ya llegamos Rox! aqui tienes a la Gabrielita la amargadita

Gaby: dejame en paz, yo no quería venir

Roxy: te la pasaras bien, te lo aseguro

Vani: ya llegó el Rock! ya llego el ambiente! y también las cumbias!

Roxy: ay eres igual a tu padre

Vani: mi papá es muy alegre, por eso lo traje

Bonnie: que onda mis chiquillos!

Roxy: aaaaaaah un adulto! pero Vani!

Vani: tranquila, mi papá es chido

Bonnie: no le dire a nadie, se los prometo chicos, solo vengo a ambientar el ambiente

Roxy: de acuerdo tio Bonnie pero no nos vayas a poner Reggeton ni narco corridos, ni al Justino

Bonnie: oye! me ofendes, yo se de pura música de la buena, no marranadas

Sam: ya llegamos

Bontrap: a mi no me gustan las fiestas

Roxy: vamos animate Bon, -en voz mas baja- es para tratar de unir a mi hermanote con Gaby

Bontrap: ah ok solo por eso te perdono -le sonrie-

Roxy: -se sonroja- emm bueno, vamos a preparar todo...

Hermione: -entra volando en su nimbus 2000- ya llego la leshuga!

Harry: -aparece- que vergüenza me das

Roxy: bien pasame la pocioncita para echarselas a las sodas, hey, Harry, que al señor Bonnie no le toque, no queremos que vaya a hacer sus tonterias

Harry: no te lo garantizo

Roxy: le dire a Vani que estas enamorado de ella

Harry: pues que lo sepa de una vez, ya con la leshuga me atrevo a declararmele hoy mismo

Roxy: bien! hoy es fin de shippeo!

Slay: -nervioso- emm hola Gaby...

Gaby: -lo ignora-

Slay: claro, ignorame, pero... quiero que sepas que ya me tire a todas las de la escuela!

Gaby: -enojada- pues eso no me sorprende! eres un puto! idiota, malnacido, zorro tenias que ser!

Roxy: no se peleen! Slay deja de decir tonterías

Slay: -enojado- ella me ignora

Gaby: no quiero estar junto a ti -se va a otro lado-

Roxy: idiota! no debiste acercarte aun, espetare a que llegue el momento...

Mientras tanto con Foxy y Mangle

Mangle: aaaaaah el crucero es hermoso!

Foxy: te lo mereces pirata, vamos, subamos ya!

 **Continuara...**


	28. aviso para lalolitakawaii

**Pequeño aviso para lalolitakawaii o algo asi, gracias por interesarte en mi fic, pero ya lo tengo tambien en wattpad, pronto lo continuaria, recuerden que tengo cosas que hacer por la uni**

 **Gracias**


	29. Aviso para todos

**Aviso:**

 **A ver Chicos, algunos piensan que al participar en las entrevistas y en el instituto me estan dando mayor trabajo y presion y no es verdad, a mi me agrada que comenten y estoy encantada en que se contesten sus preguntas, solo les estoy haciendo un pequeño recordatorio para que no se desesperen cuando no actualizo, pero me encanta que me envien reviews y me pregunten y participen.**

 **Ver sus reviews con sus ocurrencias y preguntas me dan alegria y no quiero que dejen de participar**

 **Si, claro que tengo cosas que hacer por la uni, pero mi diversion y distraccion principal es escribir fics, si no fuera por esto, en realidad me sentiria muchisimo mas estresada, asi que participen por favor.**

 **:)**

 **Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrracias!**


	30. Capitulo26

**Cap 26 El crucero**

 **Disculpen la tardanza, pero ya esta aqui el sig Capitulo...**

Mientras sus hijos hacian una fiesta en su local, Foxy y Mangle disfrutaban de su fin de semana en un crucero...

Mangle: no puedo creer aun que me hayas traido aqui

Foxy: necesitabamos un descanso pequeña

Mangle: jeje, cuando dejaras de llamarme pequeña?

Foxy: cuando dejes de ser mas pequeña que yo -la abraza-

Mangle: Foxy!

Foxy: vamos, tenemos mucho que ver, vamos a la cubierta, o vamos al restaurante

Mangle: comamos algo y luego vamos a la cubierta

Foxy: como ordene mi capitana!

Mientras tanto...

Bonnie: chicos! llego la hora de bailar las cumbias... "Suelta... el liston de tu pelo..."

Goldy: vamos a bailar Sam!

Sam: -sonrojada- ay... esta bien

Roxy: eso es... animense...

Harry: señorita Vani, quieres bailar

Vani: -sonrojada- Harry! mi papá esta aqui...

Bonnie: animate, baila con el... pero ten cuidado brujo

Harry: soy un mago!

Hermione: y pa' cuando la leshuga Roxy?

Roxy: dasela a Gaby, para que se relaje

Hermione: bueno al rato se la doy, Ben! quieres bailar!

Ben: -sonrojado- aaaaaah emm pppues si

Bonnie: que verguenza hijo, porque no fuiste tu quien la saco a bailar

Slay: Roxana! cuando voy a hablarle a Gaby!

Roxy: jeje bien que quieres verdad... espera... -va con Gaby-

Gaby: que quieres ahora?

Roxy: prueba este refresco esta delicioso

Gaby: a mi no me engañas, seguro son pociones del Harry y la Hermione

Roxy: no seas aguada, anda, toma un poco... la verdad... mi hermano quiere bailar contigo

Gaby: -roja- no... no es verdad

Roxy: si lo es, ahora aceptalo... -va con Slay-

Slay: que te dijo?

Roxy: invitala a bailar!

Slay: emm pero yo no se bailar

Roxy: haz lo que puedas, ahora ve y sacala a bailar -lo empuja hasta con Gaby-

Slay: emm oye... tu... emm qqqquieres bailar...

Gaby: -nerviosa- aaah yo... emm sssi si quiero

Roxy: (siiiiiiiiiiiiiii)

Slay: -conteniendo su alegria- ooookkk esta bien... -la toma de la mano-

Roxy: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Slaby es real!

Goldy: jajaja muy bien zorrita cupido, y ahora buscate tu pareja -señala a Bontrap que esta solo en una mesa comiendo pizza-

Roxy: -sonrojada- emm yo y Bontrap solo somos amigos y...

Sam: bien que quieres con mi hermano

Roxy: emm pues voy con el... -va con Bontrap-

Bontrap: hola Roxy... jeje veo que lograste tu proposito

Roxy: -sonrojada y nerviosa- emm si claro... y... que te gustaria hacer ahora...

Bontrap: leer algo

Roxy: no seas aburrido, oye... emm bbbailamos?

Bontrap: -se sonroja un poco- emm pues... si quieres... -se levanta- vamos

Y en el crucero...

Mangle: que bonito nuestro cuarto -se tira en la cama-

Foxy: que bueno que te agrade, aqui pasaremos 2 noches

Mangle: -mirada pervertida- jeje 2 noches... que podemos hacer en estas dos noches

Foxy: todo lo que tu quieras capitana -la besa-

Mangle: vamos a jugar a los piratas... saca tu espada...

Foxy: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) jeje preparate, porque te voy a atacar con mi espada...

Mangle: vamos Foxy... -lo abraza y lo besa apasionadamente-

Foxy: oye... no creas que he perdido mi toque -la recuesta en la cama suavemente-

Mangle: aaaaaaaaah Foxy... -comienza a quitarle la camisa a Foxy- sigues tan musculoso como cuando eramos mas jovenes

Foxy: pues tu sigues tan linda como cuando te conocí

Mangle: jajaja pero solo me veías como una niña

Foxy: era un tarado, pero ya no lo soy -comienza a besarla en el cuello-

Mangle: aaaaah Foxy...

Mangle comienza a gemir de placer y Foxy le empieza a quitar poco a poco su ropa...

...

...

usen su imaginación...

 **Continuara...**


	31. Capitulo 27

**Capitulo 27 Problemas de nuevo**

 **Despues de haber pasado una linda noche en el crucero, a Mangle y a Foxy se les termino el fin de semana y tenian que regresar a la pizzeria**

Foxy: ah... qusiera quedarme aqui pequeña pirata, pero debemos regresar

Mangle: aaah tienes razon, no creo que los chicos tengan la madurez de encargarse tanto tiempo de la pizzeria...

Mientras en la pizzeria...

Slay: demonios! Roxana! porque no les dijiste a los demas que nos ayudaran a limpiar todo el desastre, mira como quedo la pizzeria despues de la fiesta y ayer no hicimos nada

Roxy: pues bien que estuviste feliz porque la pasaste con Gaby todo el tiempo

Slay: -sonrojado- no es verdad... bbbueno limpiamos?

Roxy: si tenemos que limpiar

Horas mas tarde...

Foxy: ya llegamos

Roxy: hola papá! hola mamá! como les fue?

Mangle: muy bien chicos, y como les fue con la pizzeria

Slay y Roxy: emm... pues...

Foxy: no me digan que no trabajaron!

Slay: pues...

Mangle: no abrieron la pizzeria! pero que demonios hicieron todo el fin de semana?

Luego entra Hermione...

Hermione: oye Rox... para cuando la siguiente fiesta con pocioncitas!

Roxy: callate idiota!

Mangle: Roxana! hicieron una fiesta!

Foxy: lo que faltaba, ahora abriran la pizzeria y la atenderan ustedes

Slay: pe... pero papá! fue culpa de Roxy

Roxy: pero bien que aprovechaste y por fin te hiciste novio de Gaby

Slay: ah ya callate

Mangle: que... es cierto eso, eres novio de Gaby! que bueno, por fin te decidiste por una sola chica, muchas felicidades

Foxy: bueno, pero ahorita eso no importa, abran la pizzeria, nosotros vamos a reunirnos con Freddy y los otros

Mangle: si vamos, ustedes se quedan a cargo, y mas les vale que se pongan a trabajar

Slay y Roxy: Si mamá...

Los adultos se reunieron, quisieron juntarse como en los viejos tiempos...

Chica: que gusto verlos chicos, y como les fue a ustedes dos en su crucero ?

Foxy: muy bien, aprovechamos para desestresarnos y... bueno otras cosas

Golden: ya me imagino jejeje

Mangle: no empieces con tus cosas Golden

Chica: bueno es genial estar juntos de nuevo

Spring: y que haremos ahora?

Freddy: juguemos verdad o reto como antes, cuando eramos jovenes

Puppet: eso es ridiculo

Tina: no lo es, vamos a jugar...

Luego suena el celular de Freddy...

Freddy: -contesta- bueno?... que ocurre Scott?

Scott: -por telefono- Freddy, Lucina necesita ayuda, se fracturó una pierna y no puede trabajar, necesitamos que vayan y la ayuden a encargarse de la pizzeria y si es posible que se quede con ella para cuidarla

Freddy: yo les digo -cuelga- chicos...

Freddy les cuenta todo lo que pasó y lo que quiere Scott

Puppet: yo paso, tengo compromisos importantes durante la semana, y Bboy no puede porque el debe encargarse de la pizzeria

Bonbon: yo voy un día

Spring: ok nosotros ayudamos unos días

Bonnie: creo que todos debemos turnarnos

Puppet: yo no quiero, ella me da mala espina (mal presentimiento o algo así)

Freddy: pues hay que ayudarla

Fred: pues opino que vayamos a visitarla todos para que decidamos como vamos a turnarnos

Y en la sucursal de Lucina...

Freddy: hola compañera! pero como te ocurrió eso?

Lucina: hola, gracias por venir, estaba ayudando a unos empleados a colocar un anuncio afuera y me caí de la escalera

Golden: que horror

Mangle: que descuidada

Lucina: disculpen, algunos no los conozco, solo habia visto a Freddy, Spring, Tina, Chica, Puppet y Foxy -voltea a ver a Foxy y le sonrie-

Foxy: -nervioso- mmm es que los demás no habían venido...

Puppet: el es mi esposo Bboy

Bboy: hola!

Tina: es es Fred mi esposo

Chica: y el es mi esposo Bonnie

Bonnie: un gusto compañera

Freddy: ella es mi esposa Golden

Golden: hola Lucina

Spring: ella es mi esposa Bonbon

Bonbon: hola!

Foxy: -nervioso- emm y ella es mmmi esposa Mangle

Mangle: que te pasa Foxy?

Foxy: nada Mangle

Lucina: -mirando a Mangle- así que ella es tu esposa, que afortunada

Mangle: que le ves a mi esposo! -molesta-

Lucina: no te molestes, no le estoy viendo nada, solo digo que eres afortunada, la vez que me ayudo enseñandome a ser gerente fue muy gentil, es amable y ademas es guapo

Foxy: -mas nervioso- emmm... oooigan creo que lo mejor es irnos y...

Golden: porque la prisa, aun no decidimos quien se quedara con ella

Freddy: pues si quieres hoy me quedo yo, pero mañana que se quede alguien de otra sucursal, no puedo dejar que mi sucursal se quede sin alguno de sus gerentes por 2 dias

Spring: yo me quedo mañana

Tina: yo al dia siguiente

Bonnie: yo me quedo el siguiente

Chica: no Bonnie, yo lo hare, tu y los chicos se quedan en la pizzeria

Mangle: -molesta- pues yo vendré después!

Tina: uuuy alguien esta enojada...

Horas mas tarde, Foxy y Mangle iban rumbo a su sucursal en el auto. Mangle iba muy callada y aun con molestia en su rostro

Foxy: querida que te pasa?

Mangle: -enojada- esa mujer... se nota que le gustas -se voltea para ocultar su cara de Foxy-

Foxy: oye, pero no te preocupes, yo te quiero a ti

Mangle: -llorando un poco- ella se ve mas joven que yo

Foxy: eso no importa, ademas tu eres mi pequeña -la abraza-

Mangle: esta bien -abraza a Foxy

...

Unas semanas después...

La sucursal de Foxy parecía ir algo mal...

Foxy: Slay! donde esta tu madre?

Slay: en su habitacion, no se siente bien

Foxy: aaaah necesito ayuda y a Mangle se le ocurre enfermarse

Roxy: ya llegue papá

Foxy: que bueno, rapido ponte a servir todas estas ordenes, ire a ver a tu madre -va a la habitacion-

Mangle: -acostada en su cama- aaaaaaaah

Foxy: Mangle que te pasa?

Mangle: -palida- me siento mal, dejame dormir

Foxy: mira querida, no quiero persionarte pero ultimamente no has estado ayudandome casi nada y ademas me reclamas todo, no entiendo que te pasa

Mangle: no me siento bien! no vengas a gritarme, tu no entiendes como me siento!

Foxy: lo ves! no te estoy tratando mal y comienzas a gritarme! si vas a estar asi me voy de aqui -sale enojado de la habitacion-

Mangle: -llorando- eres un idiota! no entiendes que me siento mal!

Mientras Foxy salio de la sucursal...

Foxy: aaah ya estoy harto de Mangle, no se que demonios le pasa... -en eso recibe una llamada- bueno...

Lucina: -por el telefono- Foxy... emm Spring tuvo que irse de emergencia a su sucursal y me quedé sola, podrias venir a ayudarme... por favor...

Foxy: ah esta bien -cuelga- tal vez me distraiga con ella un rato -va con Roxy- hija, tengo que salir, por favor encárguense de la pizzeria -se va-

Roxy: ah esta bien... rayos tenia un trabajo que hacer con Bontrap

Slay: ja! si claro... "trabajo"

Roxy: -sonrojada- aaah callate tonto!

Unos minutos despues en la sucursal de Lucina...

Foxy: hola, como va todo

Lucina: -en silla de ruedas- estoy algo estresada hay muchos clientes

Foxy: yo te ayudare...

Minutos despues de que los clientes se fueron y cerraron la pizzeria...

Foxy: -cansado- uufff bien terminamos, te ayudare a limpiar todo

Lucina: muchas gracias, emm -con mirada seductora- me ayudas, quiero ir a acostarme, me llevas a mi cama?

Foxy: -nervioso- emm ssssi claro... -La carga y la lleva a su cama-

Lucina: gracias Foxy -lo agarra para que no se separe de ella y lo hace tumbarse sobre ella-

Foxy: emm Lucina...

Lucina: que ocurre capitan Foxy... -lo besa en la boca-

Foxy: -se separa- nooo... esto no esta bien... soy... soy casado...

Lucina: -acariciandole el cabello- te ves estresado, a veces hay que distraerse un poco con alguien mas... -vuele a atraerlo para besarlo de nuevo-

Esta vez Foxy se dejo llevar y la comenzo a besar apasionadamente, luego a acariciarla y poco a poco fue quitandole la ropa y Lucina tambien le fue quitando la de él hasta que quedaron ambos desnudos y terminaron teniendo sexo...

Continuara...


	32. Aviso Cap de error

**CAPITULO CON ERROR**

Siento si les salio mal el capitulo 27, se copió con el codigo de formato del Wattpad, ya que lo estoy escribiendo en Wattpad primero (solo este fic) pero ya lo arregle, espero lo puedan ver bien ahora

Y para Lucius, mentira, no apareces en ninguna linea...

Naaah Mentira, jejeje me equivoque al escribirlo, la costumbre de escribir tu nombre en los otros fics y es parecido a Lucina. Y tambien ya lo arregle XD


	33. Cap 28 Lucina la Pua

**Capitulo 28 Lucina la Pu*a**

Foxy había terminado acostándose con Lucina, luego de eso...

Foxy: (esto... no estuvo bien... engañe a Mangle... pero... me siento tan relajado a la vez...)

Lucina: en que tanto piensas capitan? preocupado por lo que acabmos de hacer?

Foxy: porque! porque tuvimos que hacerlo!

Lucina: me gustas, no puedo ocultarlo

Foxy: pero soy casado, esto no estuvo bien, -se viste y se va-

Lucina: jajaja, no podras con los remordimientos capitan...

Horas despues...

Foxy: -nervioso- emm... pues... Mangle... Mangle no tiene porque enterarse de esto, solo fue una aventura... nada mas, la tipa ni me gusta... como rayos se le ocurre... hija de puta...

Slay: papá donde estabas! mamá esta muy preocupada

Foxy: estaba... ocupado, voy a ver a Mangle ahora mismo...

Mangle: -molesta- donde estabas!

Foxy: ah tranquilízate... yo... estaba ocupado, mira estoy cansado déjame dormir

Mangle: -triste- de acuerdo

Pasaron los días después de eso...

Una tarde...

Golden: -hablando por teléfono- no estas bien Mangle, oye, te acompaño al doctor?

Mangle: esta bien

Chica: yo también voy con ustedes

Después de todas las pruebas necesarias...

Doctor: bien, señora, pues felicidades, esta embarazada

Todas: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Golden: vaya, no te esperabas eso cierto?

Mangle: no...

Chica: pues vamos, debes decirselo a Foxy

Mangle: jeje si, pero... ha estado tan extraño últimamente

Tina: ya, no importa, dile!

Luego suena el teléfono de Chica

voz desconocida: -por teléfono- junta en la pizzeria de Lucina... -cuelgan-

Chica: emm es raro, pero tenemos junta en la pizzeria de Lucina

Puppet: ay no, esa tipa nunca me ha caído bien

Golden: pero tenemos que ir

Bonbon: vamos, los chicos ya están allá...

Y en la pizzeria

Tina: para que nos querrán?

Los hombres ya estaban ahi, pero la mayoría se mostraba un poco extraño...

Lucina: los he juntado para decirles algo muy importante

Freddy: y que es?

Lucina: estoy embarazada

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Chica: y eso a nosotros que!

Lucina: pues... que uno de ustedes... -señala a todos los hombres excepto a Bboy y Fred que nunca se quedaron con ella- uno de ustedes es el padre

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Mangle: pero... pero como pudiste! -sale corriendo de la pizzeria llorando-

Golden: son unos idiotas!

Freddy: a mi no me metas en tus problemas, yo me opere para no tener mas hijos despues de tener a mis dos hijos

Golden: menos mal, pero eso no quita que te hayas revolcado con ella!

Chica: -llorando- tu... tu tambien Bonnie! no puedo creerlo

Bonbon: -llorando- noooooooooooooooo! -le pega a Spring- eres un idiota! -tambien sale corriendo-

Puppet: y por eso no deje que Bboy se quedará con ella

Tina: desgraciada puta como te atreves a haberte acostado con los cuatro

Lucina: son muy guapos y no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad

Chica: pues ustedes sabrán como arreglar eso, pero yo me largo de la pizzeria -llorando -

Bonnie: pero Chica...

Freddy: solo querías meternos en problemas cierto? Pues no lo lograste conmigo, verdad Golden?

Golden pues también me engañaste así que me largo también

Spring: pero a donde irán?

Puppet: vayan a mi pizzeria chicas , busquemos a Mangle, con su condición no debemos dejar que le pase nada

Foxy: condición? A que te refieres? Ella esta enferma?

Tina: no idiota! Ella también está embarazada

Foxy: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Chica: y al menos ella si sabe quien es el padre -se va molesta-

Mangle estaba llorando en una esquina de un callejón oscuro...

Bonbon: Mangle vamos, levántate por favor tenemos que irnos a otro lado

Mangle: -llorando- no quiero, solo déjame sola Bonbon

Bonbon: no puedo hacer eso, te hará daño a ti y a tu bebé

Mangle: a Foxy no le importamos ni yo ni mi hijo

Bonbon: piensa que también tienes otros hijos

Mangle: ellos ya son grandes y pueden cuidarse solos

Chica: -por fin las encuentran- vamos chicas iremos a casa de Puppet

Bonbon: de acuerdo, vamos levántate Mangle, ya eres una señora y debes comportarte como tal

Mangle: esta bien -se levanta-

Chica, Bonbon, Mangle y Golden se fueron a la casa de Puppet

Chica: -muy molesta y llorando- no puedo creerlo de Bonnie, me engaño! se revolco con esa puta!

Bonbon: yo tampoco lo puedo creer de Spring!

Puppet: calmense, pero ellos se arrepentiran

Golden: pero que sera cuando sepamos de quien es el hijo de Lucina?

Chica: si es hijo de bonnie no pienso volver jamas con el!

Tina: eso quiere decir que lo perdonaras si no resulta ser el padre?

Chica: puede ser... -se tranquiliza un poco- vean la situación, esa Lucina se ve que es una puta profesional, y encontró la forma de convencer a los 4, sin embargo, ellos habían sido buenos esposos por varios años, solo porque ella apareció y seguro los convenció muy bien

Bonbon: tienes... tienes razón, ella es la culpable

Mangle: pues yo no perdono a Foxy! el me ha estado tratando mal últimamente, no me tiene compasión por lo mal que me sentía

Puppet: tambien cuenta que no sabia que estabas embarazada...

Luego tocan la puerta...

Bboy: son ellos

Mangle: no quiero verlo!

Bonbon: yo tampoco!

Tina: no exageren, vamos a ver que explicación les dan

Puppet: déjenlos pasar...

 **Continuara...**


	34. Cap 29 Divorcio

**Capitulo 29 Divorcio**

Los hombres llegaron a la casa de Puppet para tratar de hablar con sus respectivas waifus...

Bonnie: por favor dejame explicarte querida...

Chica: no hay nada que explicar! porque le hiciste caso? porque?

Bonnie: ella me jalo a la cama... prácticamente me violó!

Chica: pero pudiste huir!

Bonnie: no pude, lo siento mucho

Freddy: Golden ya sabes como soy, no te enojes

Golden: bah! pero no me molesta eso, lo que pasa es que ella es una gran puta y no usaste condones y me puedes pegar el sida!

Bonbon: idiota Springtrap! te odio

Spring: por favor Bonbon fue un accidente, ella nos violó

Foxy: si, ella fue la culpable, no quise hacerlo pequeña, perdóname

Mangle: largo! no quiero verte, ademas de todo me has tratado muy mal todo este tiempo

Foxy: es por el estrés querida lo siento...

Mangle: y apuesto a que no te importa que yo este embarazada otra vez

Foxy: es que no sabia, vamos perdóname

Fred: pues no es por ser aguafiestas, pero cuando nazca el hijo de Lucina que va a pasar, uno de ustedes tendra que hacerse cargo de el

Bonnie: ojala no sea mio

Spring: yo no quiero que sea mi hijo

Foxy: yo menos

Puppet: pues uno de ustedes tendra que hacerse cargo, el engendro no tiene la culpa

Mangle: pues sabes que Foxy, yo quiero el divorcio!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy: pero Mangle!...

Mangle: pero nada! ya lo decidi! no te necesito

Chica: no seas exagerada, han pasado años casado y todo estaba bien, no tienen porque divorciarse por tonterias

Bonnie: eso significa que me perdonas?

Chica: emm... pues no lo se...

Bonnie: vamos Chica! -se pone de rodillas y abraza las piernas de Chica-

Chica: ay... no puedo creerlo! de acuerdo te perdono!

Bonnie: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Freddy: y tu Golden?

Golden: primero ve al doctor y verifica que no tengas sida

Freddy: de acuerdo, vamos todos chicos

Bonbon: pues yo tambien quiero el divorcio Springtrap

Spring: pero conejita...

Mangle: largate Foxy!

Bonbon: tu tambien Springtrap

Los demas regresaron a casa, Spring y Foxy se fueron a beber a un bar y Bonbon se quedo con Mangle en la casa de Puppet

Y en la noche...

Slay: papá! porque vienes asi?

Roxy: viene borracho! y a todo esto, donde esta mamá?

Foxy: -borracho y triste- me dejo... su madre me dejo y nos vamos a divorciar

Slay y Roxy: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy: -se tira en el piso- porqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Roxy: llamare a mamá... -le marca a Mangle-

Mangle: -por telefono- bueno...

Roxy: mamá! donde estas?

Mangle: estoy en casa de Puppet, me voy a divorciar de su padre, si ustedes quieren pueden quedarse alla o venir a vivir conmigo, ademas tengo que hablar con ustedes

Roxy: pero porque! que ha pasado?

Mangle: hablaremos cuando vengan a verme, los espero aqui, y luego deciden con quien quedarse -cuelga-

Bonbon: mis hijos! tambien debo llamarlos

Mas tarde Slay y Roxy fueron a ver a Mangle

Hermione: hola Rox! vas a venir a vivir con nosotros?

Roxy: no lo se, tengo que hablar con mi madre primero

Mangle: hijos, su padre me engaño con otra... con una puta! y no puedo perdonarlo y menos porque es probable que hasta sea padre de el engendro que espera la maldita hija de perra, malnacida -se pone a hacer rabietas como niña-

Slay: tranquila mamá!... pues no lo hubiera esperado de papá

Roxy: pero todo debe tener una explicación, papá también se ve muy triste

Mangle: otra cosa que debo decirles es que... tendran un hermanito

Slay y Roxy: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Roxy: pero ya estas vieja!

Hermione: no seas idiota Rox!

Slay: emm bueno no lo estas.. pero... no crees que ya es... bueno... miren bien hasta podrías ser abuela

Mangle: cállense! ademas que a ustedes los tuve muy joven, y ademas la edad no importa

Puppet: y dale con el titulo tan explotado

Slay: bueno, yo ya tome mi decision, me quedare cuidando a mamá

Roxy: pero Slay, papá tambien se siente mal, viste como llegó

Mangle: emm como llegó? si se puede saber

Roxy: ves! te preocupa! pues llego borracho y muy triste, te extraña, debe estar muy arrepentido

Mangle: pero no puedo perdonarlo asi nada mas, y que tal si el hijo de la puta de Lucina es su medio hermano

Slay: ay no que asco!

Roxy: pues yo ire a ver a Papá para que no cometa tonterias, pero luego vendre contigo

Mangle: como quieras, ya son mayores de edad

Pasaron algunos dias y la situacion parecia mejorar, Spring habia logrado convencer a Bonbon volver a su pizzeria aunque aun estaba molesta, y con Mangle la situación estaba mejorando también, Foxy iba a ver a Mangle y trataba de volver a ganarse su corazón...

Foxy: Mangle te traje una caja de chocolates rellenos de cereza y queso de nachos, como te gustaba cuando estabas embarazada de los gemelos

Mangle: -volteando a otro lado- no necesito tus regalos, tengo todo lo que se me antoja aqui

Foxy: segura, no quiero que te quedes con los antojos

Mangle: -seria- emm Foxy

Foxy: que pasa?

Mangle: -respira hondo- yo se que estos dias no nos hemos estado llevando tan mal, pero... no creas que me he olvidado del divorcio

Foxy: por favor no... no te divorcies de mi -se arrodilla frente a Mangle- yo te amo

Mangle: -casi llorando- noooo... es que pienso que ya no estamos bien, estos ultimos años ya no nos estabamos llevando bien, ahorita me tratas con amabilidad porque no quieres divorciarte, pero admitelo, si estuvieramos juntos en la pizzeria volveriamos a pelear

Foxy: ya no voy a pelear contigo! lo prometo, ya no voy a engañarte nunca, ya no voy a portarme mal... no me dejes...

Mangle: de... de acuerdo... pero no volvere a la pizzeria, necesitamos un tiempo separados, seguire viviendo con Puppet y tu en la otra pizzeria

Foxy: -triste- de acuerdo, al menos no te divorciaras de mi... -la abraza-

Mangle: ya Foxy... -sonrie un poco- vete, tienes que atender la pizzeria

Foxy: los chicos se estan haciendo cargo, cada vez se hacen mas responsables

Mangle: bueno, pero eres el gerente, debes estar ahi, anda vete

Foxy: extraño dormir contigo

Mangle: debemos darnos un tiempo, al menos hasta que se sepa que va a pasar con el hijo de la malnacida de Lucina

Foxy: -triste- de acuerdo, mmm sabes tengo una idea, lo que necesitamos es volver a ser novios

Mangle: queeeeee?

Foxy: si, tu y yo no estaremos juntos como marido y mujer, volveremos a ser novios, y te voy a tratar de conquistar de nuevo

Mangle: Foxy ya estamos muy viejos para esas tonterias

Foxy: la edad no importa recuerdas

Mangle: -sonriendo- aaah esta bien, acepto (realmente me agrada la idea)

Foxy: bueno, mañana vengo a verte linda -la besa en la mejilla y se va-

Mangle: de hecho nuestra relación va mejor así

Continuara...


	35. Cap 30 Recuperando el amor perdido

**Capitulo 30 Recuperando el amor perdido**

Habian pasado varias semanas, todo estaba mas tranquilo ahora y decidieron olvidarse por un momento de Lucina y su puteria...

Foxy: ya llegué querida!

Mangle: -tratando de ocultar su alegría- hola Foxy, que tal tu día?

Foxy: muy bien ahora que estoy aquí, y dime, me extrañaste?

Mangle: ah Foxy, deja de decir esas cosas... sabes que debemos estar separados lo mas posible, necesitamos un tiempo lejos

Foxy: no me digas eso... oye... y como está el pequeño pirata? -le toca la panza a Mangle-

Mangle: jeje creciendo muy rápido, espero que no sean gemelos esta vez

Foxy: todo puede pasar

Mangle: no Foxy! fue algo difícil cuidar de los gemelos

Foxy: pero míralos, ya son grandes y son buenos chicos

Mangle: lo se, bueno Foxy tengo que limpiar un poco la cocina, no es justo que Puppet me deje vivir aqui y yo sin hacer nada

Foxy: no tienes porque esforzarte, por favor regresa a la pizzeria conmigo

Mangle: estoy bien, ademas ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, necesitamos tiempo separados

Foxy: te extraño -triste-

Mangle: no pongas esa cara!... ay Foxy!

Foxy: yo se que hice mal, pero he aprendió mi lección, por favor perdóname

Mangle: no puedo! no hasta que sepamos de quien es el hijo de Lucina

Foxy: me abandonaras si llega a ser mi hijo?

Mangle: -algo triste- no lo se, pero... solo se que debemos estar separados, sabes... te amo demasiado, aun a pesar del tiempo sigo amandote como siempre lo he hecho, pero nunca en mi vida voy a olvidar que me engañaste

Foxy: -triste- lo se ni siquiera merezco que me perdones pero... no puedo vivir sin ti, lo entiendes!

Mangle: -llorando- basta! no quiero escucharte, hasta que se arregle este asunto sabremos que pasara con nosotros

Foxy: pero Mangle! tu tambien tendras un hijo mio!

Mangle: pero me dolería saber que un bebé se queda sin el apoyo de su padre, y con una madre como esa... -se guarda las palabras mas fuertes que se le ocurren- ay esa tipa! ese pobre niño no tiene la culpa

Foxy: quieres decir que si llegara a ser mi hijo me obligarías a vivir con ella!

Mangle: eso ya no es mi problema, pero debes hacerte cargo de tu hijo

Foxy: pero y el bebé que tu esperas! el es mi hijo

Mangle: yo puedo sola, puedo encargarme de él por mi misma

Foxy: no me digas eso, yo quiero que volvamos a ser una familia

Mangle: eso hubieras pensado antes de irte a acostar con esa maldita puta! -se marea un poco- aah... mi cabeza...

Foxy: -la sostiene- estas bien? por favor no te exaltes así, te hace daño, mejor descansa

Mangle: esta bien, ya se me pasó, ahora déjame sola

Foxy: -triste y preocupado por el estado de Mangle- de acuerdo, mañana vendré a verte de nuevo

Mangle: hasta luego -se va a su habitacion a descansar-

Foxy se dirige a la salida pero Slay lo llama...

Slay: papá!

Foxy: hijo! como has estado?

Slay: eso no importa, tengo que decirte algo

Foxy: que ?

Slay: Mamá se ha estado sintiendo mal últimamente, no creo que sea normal que una mujer embarazada tenga tantos dolores en las mañanas y ademas que se marea constantemente

Foxy: eso no esta bien! porque no me dijeron antes! tenemos que llevarla a un hospital a que la revisen

Slay: ella quiere que todos pensemos que esta bien

Puppet: no quiero alarmarte, pero usando mi magia puedo sentir que su hijo no viene bien, no quiero decirle nada a Mangle porque solo va a alterarse y le hara mas daño

Foxy: esto es mi culpa! si yo la hubiera cuidado mejor desde antes, si no la hubiera presionado

Puppet: no es momento de lamentarte, mañana le diré que iremos al hospital para una revisión de rutina, a ver que nos dice

Foxy: yo vendré mañana temprano para acompañarla

Puppet: de acuerdo

Al día siguiente...

Foxy llegó muy temprano a la pizzeria de Puppet

Mangle: que haces aqui tan temprano? tengo que ir a una revision de rutina con el doctor

Foxy: a eso vengo, quiero acompañarte

Mangle: -suspira- aah esta bien, Puppet, Foxy vendra con nosotros

Puppet: ah! Mangle, acabo de recordar, tengo unas cosas importantes que hacer, asi que... por favor Foxy cuidala bien -pasa por un lado de Foxy y le dice en voz baja- me debes una zorro... -se va-

Foxy: pues parece que voy a tener que llevarte yo

Mangle: ah, lo que me faltaba

Luego en el hospital

Dr. Mario: bien mis estimados señores the Fox, parece ser que la mamá de los zorritos tiene algo de complicacion en su embarazo

Mangle: queeeeeee!

Foxy: pero como puede decirnos eso tan tranquilo!

Dr. Mario: tranquilos, no es nada que yo no pueda resolver, es cuestion de pasar una noche en el hospital para darle un tratamiento especial y ya estara lista, no dañaremos al bebé ni a usted, solo sera una noche

Mangle: -alarmada- me van a internar! pero que tengo! que me pasa! mi bebé tiene algo! que es...!

Dr. Mario: le dije que no es tan grave, ahora vaya con la enfermera Lolita a que le prepare la camilla

Enfermera: aaaay que soy LARISSA

Foxy: pero que! asi... pero... ella estara bien, cierto?

Dr. Mario: cuando aprenderan a no preocuparse por nada, el Dr Mario puede con todo...

Foxy: esta bien, no te preocupes querida, todo estara bien, de acuerdo

Mangle: -nerviosa- Foxy... tengo... tengo miedo, tengo un mal presentimiento

Foxy: con este doctor cualquiera lo tendria, pero ya sabes que no es tan malo como parece, miralo, ya hasta es el director del hospital

Mangle: avisales a los demas que estare aqui

Foxy: lo hare, y no me despegare de aqui hasta que salgas querida

Mangle: gracias Foxy -lo abraza-

Por la tarde, el Dr Mario hizo su trabajo y dejo bien a Mangle, solo necesitaba descansar por la noche, pero ella estaba en orden

Enf. Larissa: señor Foxy, su mujer esta en orden, solo debe dejarla reposar hasta mañana y podra regresar a casa, esta bastante bien, ella y el bebé son fuertes

Foxy: mi Mangle siempre lo ha sido, y el bebé es igual que su padre jeje

Chica: que susto nos llevamos cuando nos dijiste que Mangle estaba internada

Bonnie: bueno tenemos que regresar, mañana nos llamas cuando salgan de aqui

Foxy: claro que si chicos, gracias por venir y por preocuparse

Durante la noche todo parecia tranquilo, pero una enfermera entró al cuarto de Mangle y le puso una inyeccion en el estomago

Mangle: -se despierta- que ocurre? -mira la silueta de la mujer- que es eso enfermera?

Enfermera ?: es lo que necesito para que no interfieras con mis planes...

Mangle: -reconoce la voz- Lucina! tu... que haces... -se levanta- que haces aqui... -se va debilitando y cae al suelo

Lucina: jajaja! idiota! tu maldito engendro no interferira con la futura familia que puedo formar con Foxy, o tal vez con Spring, o con Bonnie, pero un hijo de alguna de ustedes solo sera un estorbo...

 **Continuara...**

 **Hoy saludaremos a nuevos seguidores! saludos a ame y emir, gracias por comentar y leer, bienvenidos a Fanfiction... y... como se te ocurre jajajaja, incesto AME ook hare lo posible, pero no esperes mucho, Slay es un chico decente.**


	36. Cap 31 Depresion

**Capitulo 31 Depresion**

Al día siguiente...

Dr Mario: -con cara seria por primera vez- señor Foxy

Foxy: que ocurre doc, ya puedo llevarme a Mangle?

Dr Mario: -suspira- no se como decirle esto pero... anoche atacaron a Mangle

Foxy: queeeeeeeee! quien lo hizo! que le hicieron! que fue lo que paso?

Dr Mario: le inyectaron una sustancia muy dañina y... lamentablemente perdió al bebé

Foxy: queee! no... no puede estar pasando esto... no es verdad -comienza a llorar- no es cierto! digame que no es cierto

Dr Mario: la enfermera Lolita estaba encerrada en el almacén, una mujer la había amarrado y le quitó su uniforme para entrar a las habitaciones

Foxy: y Mangle... como esta ella?

Dr Mario: esta bien, pero aun no despierta y obvio aun no sabe lo que pasó

Foxy: que voy a hacer! esto no esta bien... sentirá horrible... incluso mas que yo

Dr Mario: tendran que ser fuertes

Enf Larissa: lo siento señor Foxy! no pude hacer nada para detener a esa mujer!

Foxy: como era ella?

Larissa: mmm pues tenia cabello negro, ojos azules, delgada... pero dudo que eso sirva de mucho...

Foxy: -haciendo memoria- ella... demonios... puede ser... la estupida Lucina! maldita perra del demonio hija de...

Dr Mario: soy un pésimo director del hospital! no pensé que pudiera pasar eso... maledetto figlio di una cagna, ora che faccio, ho cacciato in galera per negligenza medica ... Sapevo che avrei dovuto seguire l'impianto idraulico ... ma non

Larissa: ya empezó a hablar italiano... tranquilo doctor, no es su culpa

Foxy: quiero ver a Mangle

Larissa: en seguida lo hago pasar señor...

Antes de entrar llamó a los demás y les dijo lo que había pasado

Larissa: ya puede pasar señor

Foxy entra a la habitacion y ve a Mangle aun durmiendo

Foxy: (no tengo el corazón para decirle esto... espero que no despierte mientras estoy aquí)

Unos minutos mas tarde salió a ver que los demas habian llegado

Roxy: papá! como paso esto! ibamos a tener un hermano! porque dejaste que pasara

Foxy: no es mi culpa! yo no podia quedarme con ella y...

Slay: te das cuenta de como se sentira mamá despues de esto, ella ya lo sabe?

Foxy: no, aun no despierta

Roxy: -se pone a llorar- que tristeza

Bontrap: tranquila Roxy, -la abraza- todo se va a arreglar, ya veras que encontraremos la forma de al menos tener venganza por lo que hizo esa mujer

Golden: como la odio! iremos a buscarla ahora mismo para matarla

Chica: no merece vivir, no merece tener un hijo de uno de nuestros esposos, no merece ni siquiera ir al infierno, merece algo peor

Bonbon: iremos a deshacernos de ella

Freddy: oigan! no podemos tomar todo a la ligera, como que matarla asi nada mas

Golden: ella asesino un bebé que aun no nacía, no merece vivir

Chica: -afilando sus cuchillos- estoy lista para matar

Bonnie: no se aceleren, merece ir a la carcel

Puppet: merece morir y todos lo sabemos...

Larissa: señor Foxy, su esposa ya despertó

Foxy: ay no! y ya le dijo lo que había ocurrido

Larissa: -nerviosa- emm... no... no tengo el valor para decírselo

Chica: pero usted es la enfermera, se supone que usted esta acostumbrada a dar ese tipo de noticias

Larissa: pero siempre es difícil decir ese tipo de noticias, ademas generalmente es por alguna enfermedad, causas naturales, pero esto no fue ni accidental ni natural, es prácticamente un asesinato

Larissa: nooo! mejor digaselo usted señor

Foxy: noooo no puedo hacer eso, por favor, doctor Mario usted digaselo

Dr Mario: yoo!

Larissa: si usted es el doctor

Dr Mario: pero que horrible, esta bien...

La enfermera, el doctor Mario y Foxy entraron a la habitacion donde estaba Mangle...

Mangle: -con cara de preocupación y lagrimas en los ojos- que ha ocurrido... -tocándose el vientre- mi... mi bebé...

Dr Mario: lo siento mucho, pero perdió al bebé

Mangle: -con sus ojos inundados en lagrimas- no es verdad... no es verdad! - se levanta y tira todo lo que hay a su alrededor- todo fue culpa de Lucina! ella fue... esa estupida... ella... -se tira en el piso- ella fue... ella lo mató...

Foxy: querida, se que es horrible... pero saldremos adelante ok... haremos lo posible por que ella tenga su merecido -la abraza-

Larissa: tiene que tranquilizarse, suba a su cama por favor

Mangle: no, ya no importa nada... -se suelta de Foxy y se va a una esquina-

Dr Mario: lo siento mucho... por favor, ahora que saben quien fue la culpable hagan lo posible por hacer justicia

Durante el resto del día, Mangle no quiso moverse, ni hablar, ni comer, no tenia ánimos de nada y estaba muy deprimida...

A los jovenes no los dejaron acercarse a la pizzeria de Lucina, ya que ellos solo podian causar problemas, Slay y Roxy tambien estaban tristes por la perdida, Goldy intento animar a Slay llevandolo a un bar a que se distrajera y Gaby intanto animar a Roxy tambien...

Los adultos planeaban de que forma podrian hacer justicia y Foxy intentaba animar un poco a Mangle, pero ella seguia sin reaccionar

Y en la casa de Foxy...

Slay: -llega borracho a la casa- yeeeei llego Slay... el seductor y guapo Slay... a que todas las mujeres quieren conmigo...

Roxy: Slay! porque tenias que llegar tan borracho, mientras nuestros padres estan en el hospital tristes y la pizzeria sin abrirse...

Slay: sabes... no eres nada fea... jejeje -se le acerca a Roxy-

Roxy: oye que te pasa!

Slay: -la abraza- tengo ganas...

Roxy: -roja- queeeeeeee! oye! suéltame

Slay: hermanita... vamos a jugar juntos... -le acaricia la espalda metiendo la mano bajo su blusa-

Roxy: idiota! -le da una cachetada-

Slay: aaauch!

Roxy: estas loco! esto es para que aprendas a respetar a tu hermana! eres un idiota! -le pega con una escoba-

Slay: -cae desmayado-

Roxy: ay si te dieras cuenta de lo que hiciste estarías vomitando... -se va y se encierra en su habitacion-

Al dia siguiente...

Slay: aaaaaaaaaah mi cabezaaaaaaaaa! que paso... Roxana!

Roxy: que quieres, mira ni te me acerques, eres un asqueroso

Slay: como llegue aquí?

Roxy: y mejor ni te digo nada, solo báñate y ayúdame a limpiar, nuestros padres llegaran pronto...

 **Continuara...**


	37. Cap 32 La venganza FINAL

**Capitulo 32 La venganza**

Foxy regresó con Mangle a casa, a ella ya no le importaba en donde estuviera, aun estaba demasiado deprimida...

Slay: mamá! te sientes mejor?

Mangle: -

Roxy: dejala, aun te sientes mal cierto, -la abraza- no estés triste mamá, todo va a estar bien

Mangle: -

Foxy: dejenla descansar, ella no se siente bien y no quiere hablar con nadie, vamos a que descanses

Mangle: -

Luego de llevarla a su habitacion Foxy les llamó a todos los demas para que fueran. Horas despues llegaron a la pizzeria de Foxy.

Freddy: y que haras?

Chica: ella merece pagar, no es justo lo que hizo

Bonnie: pero y el bebé?

Foxy: -enojado- ella se atrevió a matar a mi bebé! mi verdadero hijo, no se si ella iba a tener un engendro mio, y no me importa... -llorando- lo unico que quiero es que muera... que se muera...

Spring: cálmate Foxy, estoy de acuerdo contigo, ya no importa su hijo, tenemos que deshacernos de ella...

Bonbon: pero como!

Chica: yo quiero ir...

Tina: ya no importa solo tenemos que evitar que la policía nos descubra

Fred: y que hay de Scott?

Golden: ya se buscara a alguien mas que dirija la sucursal, eso no importa

Freddy: bien... entonces esto es lo que haremos...

Slay: yo quiero ir! también quiero vengarme de esa maldita puta

Gaby: pero y si te encierran!

Slay: no pasa nada, tranquila

Roxy: y yo tambien

Bontrap: no creo que tu debieras ir, no es adecuado que...

Roxy: dije que yo voy y listo!

Bontrap: emm bbbueno esta bien, no tienes porque molestarte

Y por la noche...

Foxy llega a la sucursal de Lucina y toca la puerta...

Lucina: oh! Foxy, que haces aqui?

Foxy: -con mirada llena de rencor- oye, quiero hablar contigo, puedo pasar?

Lucina: claro, pasa -deja que entre-

Foxy: -saca una botellita de licor que trae en la gabardina y toma unos tragos antes de empezar con esto- oye, sabes una cosa, ella me tiene harto, ya no me pone atencion, y no hace mas que estar con sus dramas, ya no la quiero, Mangle ya no es nada para mi... -toma a Lucina del brazo y la jala con fuerza para besarla, mas que pasion la besa con odio-

La tira en la cama y comienza a desvestirla de forma brusca y la tironea del cabello para morderla y arañarla

Lucina se deja pensando que Foxy esta siendo muy apasionado y se deja llevar por el salvajismo placentero que le da el zorro pirata

Foxy la trata como lo que es, UNA PUTA, la trata con brusquedad y fuerza y tiene relaciones con ella, utilizando condón por lo que había dicho Golden de que podría contagiarle alguna enfermedad. Hace que se agote lo suficiente hasta que ella termina dormida en un lado

Foxy: esto fue algo repulsivo, como pude haberlo hecho antes -se levanta, se viste y va a abrir la puerta- Entren chicos...

Chica: ya era hora!

Bonnie: pido las extremidades

Freddy: jeje yo quiero degollarla

Golden: yo quiero sacarle los ojos

Puppet: yo solo me encargare del ritual de limpia de la pizzeria, no queremos espiritus malignos en la sucursal para el próximo encargado

Freddy: hora de que empiece la funcion...

Mientras tanto...

Mangle se habia levantado y salido de su habitacion

Slay: mamá te sientes mal? que te pasa?

Roxy: deberias volver a tu habitacion

Mangle: - -toma las llaves de su auto-

Roxy: no puedes conducir en ese estado! que te pasa?

Slay: vamos con ella!

Los chicos tratan de detener a su madre, pero ella los empuja tratando de no dañarlos y dejándolos encerrados en la pizzeria y ella se va en el auto

Roxy: ay no!

Slay: debo llamar a papá

Roxy: el no va a contestar, se fue con los demas y dijeron que no los interrumpieramos

Slay: pero ella puede estar en peligro!

Y en la sucursal de Lucina...

Lucina: -comienza a abrir los ojos- que... que pasa... -nota que esta atada a su cama con cuerdas en sus brazos y piernas y ve frente a ella 5 siluetas-

Freddy: -con sonrisa maligna- dormiste bien?

Bonnie: -con una navaja- buenos dias señorita! jejeje

Chica: así que te gusta revolcarte con hombres ajenos -afila su par de cuchillos uno contra otro-

Golden: putas como tu DEBEN ARDER EN EL INFIERNO!

Foxy: -preparando un garfio metálico en su mano derecha- vas a pagar por lo que hiciste! -se le echa encima y comienza a sacarle uno de sus ojos con el garfio-

Lucina: -gritando de dolor y agonía- noooooooooooo! basta! lo siento! no quise...

Chica: eso debiste haber pensado antes de haber hecho lo que hiciste

Foxy: no tendré piedad, tu no tuviste piedad con mi bebé -ahora le saca el otro ojo a Lucina

Lucina esta sin ojos y ahora Bonnie quiere participar en la tortura...

Bonnie: jejeje es mi turno! me hiciste tener relaciones contigo a la fuerza y ahora vas a pagar, no me importa si esperabas un hijo mio o no... -comienza a cortarle uno a uno los dedos de las manos-

Lucina seguia gritando agonizante por el dolor

Freddy: no les gusta el olor a sangre y los gritos de agonía chicos

Chica: a mi me gustan

Golden: viniendo de una perra como ella, me parece placentero todo esto

Chica: es mi turno -comienza a hacerle cortes suaves y tenues en los brazos y pecho para luego hundir su cuchillo por completo en uno de los brazos- esto es por haberte metido con MI Bonnie! -vuelve a tomar el cuchillo y lo hunde en el otro brazo, luego en las piernas hace lo mismo-

Lucina ya no resistia el dolor, lo unico que deseaba era morir, ahora se arrepentia de haber actuado como lo habia hecho, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse...

Freddy: jejeje te gusta que te den duro verdad

Golden: -con un bate de beisbol- esto te gustara entonces

Freddy la abre de piernas mientras Golden la viola con el bate de beisbol

Lucina: basta!

Golden: bien que te gusta! maldita puta!... Oh pero que idiota soy... estas embarazada, puedo lastimar a tu hijo...

Foxy: yo quiero deshacerme personalmente de eso...

?: no! yo quiero hacerlo...

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy: Ma... Mangle! que haces aqui!

Mangle: quiero venganza, venganza por mi bebé!

Chica: te sientes bien?

Mangle: -le quita uno de los cuchillos a Chica- solo quiero venganza

Se acerca a Lucina y comienza a apuñalarla en el vientre una y otra vez y otra vez. Mangle esta con cara de enloquecida riendo y disfrutando los gritos de dolor de Lucina y viendo la sangre correr por sus manos y por el cuerpo de Lucina.

Mangle: -riendo como psicópata- jajaja! esto te mereces jeje esto y mas... jeje -se tira en el piso y se pone a llorar-

Foxy: querida! -la abraza- ya paso todo, ya te vengaste, todo estara bien, te sientes mejor despues de esto?

Mangle: eso creo, -abraza a Foxy- quiero ir a casa

Foxy: vamonos linda, esto se acabó -se levanta y carga a Mangle- me voy chicos, hagan con ella lo que gusten, -se lleva a Mangle-

Bonnie: pues ya se murio

Luego llega Spring

Spring: saquenle el feto

Bonbon: para que? quieres asegurarte que no haya sido tu hijo?

Spring: emm algo asi, lo llevaremos al laboratorio del hospital

Chica sacó el feto que ya estaba muerto para llevarlo con el Dr Mario y saber de quien era hijo despues de todo.

Puppet: vamos a incinerarla

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Fred: ah pero antes vamos a jugar bolos con ella

Le cortaron la cabeza, y se pusieron a jugar bolos con ella, le sacaron los intestinos y lo vendieron a los chinos para que alimentaran a sus perros (no piensen mal, aunque dicen que los chinos hacen su comida con carne humana).

Luego de eso la quemaron y la hicieron cenizas, Puppet hizo limpia en la pizzeria y no dejaron rastros de muerte ni del homicidio

Y en el hospital...

Los 12 adultos fueron a ver los resultados...

Dr Mario: como se siente señora Mangle?

Mangle: mejor gracias

Golden: cuales fueron los resultados del ADN del feto?

Dr Mario: la enfermera Lolita los traera enseguida

Larissa: que soy LARISSA! y aqui estan los resultados... en realidad...

Dr Mario: -le quita los papeles de los resultados- a ver...

Larissa: aaaaaaaaay!

Dr Mario: parece que no es hijo del señor Foxy...

Foxy: ufff menos mal

Dr Mario: ni del señor Bonnie

Bonbon: era tu hijo Spring!

Dr Mario: pues no precisamente... parece que no era hijo de ninguno de ustedes tres

Chica: entonces de quien era hijo?

Dr Mario: tal vez de otra persona, pero de ninguno de ustedes lo era

Golden: mendiga puta! aun asi se habia metido con mas hombres! ojala este ardiendo en el infierno

Luego de unos meses Mangle volvió a quedar embarazada, esta vez de gemelos otra vez y la familia de Foxy era muy feliz...

Pasaron rápidamente los 9 meses y todos estaban al pendiente de Mangle

Roxy: aaay que emocion tendre 2 hermanitos

Slay. que lata jajaja! tendremos que cuidarlos

Roxy: pero seran hermosos

Slay: eso si, como nosotros jeje

Roxy: aun asi es raro, bien podrian ser nuestros hijos

Mangle: chicos! ayudenme, creo que ya es hora

Foxy: -asustado- aaaaaaaaaaaah rapido preparen el auto, llamen a los demas... lleven a Mangle a la camioneta... aaaaaaaaaah! -corre para todo lados

Roxy: ay papá... -se pone a arreglar las cosas necesarias en las maletas-

Slay: ire a encender la camioneta

Foxy: -corriendo en circulos- no puedo creerlo, es la segunda vez que pasa esto y creo que estoy mas nervioso ahora... rayos!

Mangle: tranquilizate por favor, ayudame a subir a la camioneta

Foxy: ya voy... -se pone a llamar a los demas- chicos ya van a nacer mis hijos

Freddy: vamos para alla

Foxy: vamonos pirata -la carga suavemente y la lleva a la camioneta-

Slay: ya nos vamos

Roxy: esperenme! -sube rapido a la camioneta-

Foxy: ya vamonos, conduce con cuidado

Ya en el hospital llevaron a Mangle para atenderla, de nuevo el Dr Mario atenderia el parto y Foxy ya no estaba tan nervioso, ya le tenía mas confianza al doctor Mario...

Bonbon: volveremos a ser tios!

Spring: podriamos ser abuelos Bonbon

Bontrap: si quieren ser abuelos, le dicen a la Roxy

Roxy: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy: oye no!

Roxy: -roja- como te atreves! apenas y somos novios y ya quieres... aaah Bontrap!

Todos: jajaja

Slay: sere tio

Gaby: y si quieres tambien puedes ser padre -mirada pervertida-

Slay: aaah no... aun no jejeje

Larissa: señor Foxy...

Foxy: que pasa? ya nacieron?

Larissa: asi es, tuvieron un niño y una niña, pase a conocerlos

Freddy: podemos pasar nosotros tambien?

Larissa: no, emm... ay esta bien

Todos entraron a ver a Mangle

Foxy: como te sientes querida?

Mangle: bien, mira, mira a nuestros pequeños

Foxy: jeje el niño se parece a mi y la niña es igualita a ti

Todos: aaaaaaaaah que lindos

Roxy: aaaaaaaaaah! mis hermanitos son tan kawaii!

Slay: jeje seguro tambien nosotros lo eramos

Freddy: y como se van a llamar?

Foxy: emm no sabemos

Chica: ay ustedes nunca piensan en los nombres

Mangle: no hay que complicarse, llamemoslos Foxy y Mangle junior

Puppet: que creativos

Foxy: jeje no importa -los carga- que lindos son, jeje aunque me siento algo viejo para ser padre de unos bebés jeje

Mangle: no te preocupes Foxy, la edad no importa

Todos: jajajaja!

Y así fue como una vez mas Mangle y Foxy lograron vencer los obstáculos que querían separarlos y salieron adelante juntos.

 **Fin**


End file.
